Careless Whispers
by cullenbanger9
Summary: Bella has been through a lot this past year since the death of her best friend, Jacob.After meeting Edward she decides now is the time for new beginnings,a little heat and a lot of fun! Will she allow him into her heart or just her bedroom? Rated M for EC
1. Blame It On The Alcohol

**A/N: Not sure where this is going to lead...but i hope you enjoy!**

**Twilight character names belong to Stephenie Meyer. My take on the characterizations, plot lines, backgrounds and details belong to me. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without express written authorization.©2009 Cullenbanger9. All rights reserved worldwide.**

* * *

**BPOV**

"What the hell are we doing tonight?" I yelled to Alice. _Please tell me it is going to involve large amounts of alcohol_. It had been almost a year since we had ventured the bar scene, since the accident.

"We're going to your favorite spot; Rosalie will be here around 8 to get ready with us!"

I was so ready for a night out with the girls, a night out of this apartment to have fun. I was tired of being so depressed. I needed a release. Alice Brandon was my roommate and best friend. I have known her since middle school. We have practically been inseparable since 6th grade. It was now our junior year of college at WSU. She has been there for me through the best and worst of times. Alice was my rock after that dreadful night, the night I lost one of my best friends, Jacob Black.

It was late November last year, and Jake and I had a huge fight at a bar downtown. He was jealous of the men who were hitting on me and the girls. Jake and I had been friends since we were little. He was one of my best friends, and I had a love for him that was indescribable. We tried dating in high school but decided we were better off as friends. But Jake never stopped having feelings for me, feelings that I could not reciprocate.

I am a flirtatious girl, when the moment arises. It feels good to be wanted. Jake was not a fan of that. Alice, Rose and I had been doing shots and that night we were overly flirtatious. The attention was warranted. Then Jake walked in and all hell broke loose. _Blame it on the Alcohol _came on and we hit the dance floor running, as did most of the testosterone in the bar.

We were dancing quite seductively when I felt these large, sstrong hands on my hips. As we began grinding on each other, his lips grazed my neck. But then his hands were gone. As I turned around, he was on the floor; Jake had knocked him out. I flew over to Jake and grabbed him. He pushed me away and I fell into the crowd around us. I started screaming at him as he continued to wail on him, blood flew everywhere. The bouncers ran over and pulled Jake off him. They quickly escorted him outside and I chased after him.

"Jake, what in the hell are you doing?" I asked him.

"I am protecting you from those creeps, Bella."

"We were fine, Jake, geez! Why can't you just let me have fun and be a girl?"

"Bella, you looked like a slut, and that guy wanted to do so much more than dance with you."

"Jacob Black, how dare you call me a slut? Fuck you. And maybe I wanted him to do so much more. Did you ever think of that? Why can't you just be my friend? We tried dating and it just didn't work. Remember? But we work as friends, Jake. You know it and I know it." I was screaming at this point. "You have to stop doing this. Just go home!"

"Fine, Bella, have it your way. I am leaving. Go whore it up with your girls." he stormed off to his car.

I ran back inside to check on the poor guy. The music was thumping so loud I could hardly think let alone hear anything. I could tell immediately though that Jake had broken his nose. One of his friends was still with him trying to stop the bleeding.

"You sure you're alright, Edward?" his friend asked. He mumbled something about being worth it, I think, but I couldn't really hear. Bloodied and bruised, he got up to leave with his friend. I pushed my way through the crowd to try to apologize again but he was already gone. We never got the chance to even speak.

Rosalie dragged me back inside. She and Alice agreed it was time for more shots and more dancing. And sure enough, we closed the place.

We then headed back to our apartment in Alice's car. Rose noticed a car following really close behind us. Alice proceeded to speed up. As she increased her speed, so did the car behind us. The next thing we knew, the car was next to us in the oncoming lane, honking and yelling. It was Jake.

I screamed for Alice to slow down and that's when it all happened. We were approaching a curve, Alice slowed the car down and Jake increased speed. An eighteen wheeler was headed straight for him. Jake attempted to swerve and when he did, he went crashing into the guardrail and flipped onto the embankment.

We pulled over immediately and Rose called 911. We ran to car and that's when we realized Jake had been thrown from the vehicle and wasn't breathing. Alice began CPR, while Rose held me as I screamed. Although it seemed liked hours, the police and paramedics arrived within minutes. Jake was rushed to the hospital. We followed close behind with a police escort. But there was too much damage. Jake was pronounced dead in the emergency room.

A part of me died with him that night. I loved Jacob. I needed him back here with me. It shouldn't have ended like this. All I could think of is the fight outside the bar and the harsh words we exchanged. I just wanted to hug Jake; I just wanted to tell him it would be okay. But he was gone.

He was all I ever wanted in a friend; he was all I ever needed. I had the chance to know him. I had the chance to share a piece of my life with him. He was always there for me and I could tell him everything. Jake was a dream come true.

He's the one who put the nightmare I was living in to an end. I never imagined my life without him. I never thought, not even for a second, that tomorrow he could be gone. With him there was always something to do. He was always up for a challenge, and with him I felt fearless. I knew I shouldn't have let him go but now it's too late

Neither one us thought it would be the last time we would see or talk to each other.

A week after the accident I opened my cell phone for the first time … I had a new voice mail. It was him… telling me how much he wished he could hold me in his arms and how much he wished he would have been with me as more than friends. As he was saying how much he loved me and how much he missed me, all I could hear was his screaming and a BANG. He left me that voicemail as the accident occurred.

Since that day all I've been doing is remembering the things he and I have done together, from the day we met to our last goodbye. Every day when I think of him, I can't keep the tears from falling from my eyes.


	2. Single Ladies

**A/N: **

**Fanfic Recs**

**A Life Extraordinary-LolaShoes**

**Breakfast at Tiffany's-hmonster4**

**Dominant's Creed-ExiledEddie**

**Twilight character names belong to Stephenie Meyer. My take on the characterizations, plot lines, backgrounds and details belong to me. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without express written authorization.©2009 Cullenbanger9. All rights reserved worldwide.**

* * *

**BPOV**

"You girls ready to rock?" yelled Rosalie as she entered the apartment, complete with Jack Daniels in hand.

"We're in Bella's room!" yelled Alice.

I had showered and picked out my outfit. Well, I thought I had picked out my outfit. God bless Alice and her addiction to fashion. Left to my own resources, I'd be happy in jeans and a hoodie, but Alice never allowed me out of the house like that when we were going dancing. According to her, I had to look hot. Not frumpy.

"You are NOT wearing that, Bella!!!" cried Alice. "I have just what you need to wear tonight. Be right back!" she said as she bounced out of my room. I shook my head, laughing. _God, I love that Pixie!_

Rose lined up the shots and heated the flat iron and curling iron. We each took two shots of Jack ensuring tonight would be as awesome as we were. Just then I turned around and Alice was holding a short, black-tiered dress. I loved that dress. It had been my favorite since she created it months ago in her fashion and design class. I looked at Alice with a huge grin as she handed me the dress along with her Hot Pink Michael Kors peep toe pumps. Alice slid into her zebra print mini dress, a close second to my faves of her creations. Rose slipped into her candy apple red halter dress. We were definitely going to break some hearts. Alice and Rose did my hair and make-up and picked out our accessories. Just as I always dressed for comfort, when it came to make-up, I was happy with the natural look. I never mastered the art of primping, but my girls were always too happy to lend a hand in that department. Most often to my own chagrin. We danced in front of the mirror and said in unison, "Let's do this!"

We hailed a cab and headed to the bar, our happy place. As we arrived at Dixie's, we could hear our favorite sing-a-long songs blaring into the streets. We walked in and went straight to the bar.

"I need two Jager Bombs, two Miller Lites and a Sugar-Free Red Bull and Vodka," shouted Alice to the smoking hot bartender.

As we downed our shots we shouted out,"I live for you!" That was our motto. We may not be biological sisters, but we were sisters, nonetheless. Alice handed the hot bartender $100 cash and told him if he knew what was good for him, he would keep the shots coming. And so he did. And once again the sing-a-longs began.

_Josie's on a vacation far away  
Come around and talk it over  
So many things that I wanna say  
You know I like my girls a little bit older  
I just wanna use your love tonight  
I don`t wanna lose your love tonight_

The three of us sang from the top of our lungs. That was the theme song of the night. We really hadn't gone out on the town since Jacob passed away. While I was moping, the girls were trying to help me pick up the pieces of my shattered life. So tonight, we needed to forget the past year and let loose. We needed a release. And then Rosalie spotted her own release. She walked over to the 6'+ bouncer with dark black hair and big muscles and she circled around him, letting her hand graze over his stomach as she sang, _"I just wanna use your love tonight I don't wanna lose your love tonight."_ and then slowly walked away all the while swaying her hips in that tight red dress. His jawed dropped.

"Hey Emmett, some help over here!" yelled a strong voice that sounded like velvet from behind the bar.

Rosalie's bouncer quickly rushed over to the bar pulling apart two men who had been fighting over some girl and escorted them outside. As he walked back through the doors, he noticed her perched up on a barstool.

"Hey gorgeous! My name's Emmett. Why don't you wait for me after we close the place down."

Rose winked at him and walked back over to me and Alice. Alice glanced over her shoulder to the bartender and as if on cue, he lined up the shots and the drinks.

"Don't worry sweetheart, I know what's good for me," he said.

**EPOV**

I handed the three hottest girls in the bar their drinks, making it my mission to get the one in the short, black dress all alone. She was breathtakingly beautiful. I couldn't take my eyes off her all night. There was something about this girl. I couldn't put my finger on it, but I needed her… badly

The bar was packed as it normally was on a Saturday night. The music was bumpin' and the place was going wild. I loved the atmosphere here on the weekends. This place knew how to draw in the crowds, and it was as if when everyone walked in, they were carefree.

Emmett, one of my best friends, was the bouncer and my other best friend, Jasper, was the DJ. I started working here about 3 months ago when I transferred from Dartmouth to WSU. I grew up in Seattle and decided to go to Dartmouth to follow in my father's footsteps. My father went to medical school there and was hoping for me to do the same. But, I transferred to WSU to be closer to my friends. Emmett was my cousin who lived with us growing up. His parents had decided to move to London and Emmett wanted to stay behind. As for Jasper, he and I grew up in the same neighborhood and have been friends since primary school. The three of us are like brothers. We all live together in a townhouse just blocks from Dixie's. Convenient to school and work, and a bachelor's dream. My mother and father have always looked out for me and Emmett. When I told them I was transferring to WSU, they offered to buy us a townhouse and furnish it as long as my mother could decorate it. Needless to say, we obliged.

Jasper looked over at me and nodded our signal which meant he was about to play a song guaranteed to get the girls moving and shaking. Jasper then smoothly said into the mic, "Alright ladies, this one goes out to you from our dear bartender Edward. Be sure to take care of him tonight as he is always taking care of you."

_All the single ladies  
All the single ladies  
All the single ladies  
All the single ladies  
All the single ladies  
Now put your hands up_

_Up in the club, we just broke up  
I'm doing my own little thing  
You decided to dip but now you wanna trip  
Cuz another brother noticed me  
I'm up on him, he up on me  
dont pay him any attention  
Cuz I cried my tears, for three good years  
Ya can't be mad at me_

_Cuz if you liked it then you should have put a ring on it  
If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it  
Don't be mad once you see that he want it  
If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it_

And just as Jasper predicted, my girl in the short, black dress grabbed her friends and ran to the dance floor. She moved her hips back and forth singing every word of the song. Then she turned to face the bar and locked eyes with me. She dropped down to the ground and slowly rounded her hips till she was back up. _Damn she's good_. She winked at me and then turned back towards the blonde girl and continued to dance. The short, black-haired girl started doing the dance straight out of the Beyonce video and a circle grew around the three girls. The blonde and the girl I so desired with long, brunette curls joined in and the crowd went wild. When the song ended, I rang the bar bell and called the girls to come over.

They strutted over to the bar and the brunette softly said, "Can I help you?"

"You girls can put on quite a show I see. How about some shots? Pick your poison."

She ordered Red Headed Slut shots and hopped up on the bar. Emmett walked behind the blonde and quickly lifted her and the other girl onto the bar. I was slightly aroused and excited, wondering what was going to happen next.

"I'm Bella. This is Rosalie and that's Alice…and we are about to take over the place."

Alice leaned down and whispered something to Emmett and he quickly made his way to Jasper. The music started and the girls began stomping their feet on the bar and clapping their hands. The crowd quickly began doing the same and cheering them on.

_It's been ten long years since  
The devil laid his fiddle at Johnny's feet  
And it burned inside his mind  
The way he suffered that defeat  
In the darkest pits of hell  
The devil hatched an evil plan  
To tempt the fiddle player for  
He's just a mortal man  
"The sin of pride," the devil  
Cried is what will do you in  
"I thought we had this settled,  
I'm the best there's ever been."_

The girls stomped and sang every word in unison and with the crowd at their feet, as promised, "took over the place". The bar was going crazy and so was I. As the song ended, she jumped into my arms.

"How was that?"

"That had to be one of the hottest things I have ever seen."

Emmett helped the other girls down, but I still held onto Bella. Alice quickly shot a glance my way and smiled.

"Hey stud, why don't you hand Bella back over to me and you keep those drinks coming?"

I carefully lifted Bella over the bar and quickly made their drinks. Bella blew me kiss and, with a wink, pulled the girls back to the dance floor. The bar would be closing soon and I had to decide what to do. Do I ask her to come home with me? Do I give her my number? _Fuck Edward, pull it together. You know what to do. She's just a girl._

**BPOV**

"It's almost closing time and I am about ready to go," I said to Alice and Rosalie.

Rose had her eyes fixed on the bouncer, and I could tell what she was up to. Alice kept glancing at the DJ and gave him her cute little wave and head nod. The bartender, Edward, was drop dead gorgeous. His arms were strong and defined. And he had the most intriguing tattoo on his right arm. It was a crest with the letter 'C'. His hair was bronze colored. His skin was pale and I swear he had the face of a God. Could it be that I was turned on? I was finally feeling like a human again, after all these months. I did what I had to do to move on and successfully built up enough walls around me, protecting me from myself and any level of intimacy with another man. _But damn!_ _I want to take him home with me. That's it I am going to do it. I need to, I need this. I need him._

But as I walked over to the bar, I slipped and fell.

"Bella!" Alice screamed.

"I'm o-okay! Maybe I'll just sit here for a minute."

"Oh no you don't," he whispered as he lifted me into his arms. " I'm Edward and you, my dear, are drunk."

"I a-am pppperfectly fine!" I stuttered.

"Oh I know you are fine. You are very fine. But why don't we get you and your friends a cab?"

Alice was handing Jasper her number when our cab pulled up. Rosalie typed her number into Emmett's phone. I noticed Edward whispering something to her. He handed her his cell out of his pocket and she started typing. She told the driver our address as Edward closed the door. He leaned into the cab, handed the driver some money with instructions to take us straight home and to not leave until we were inside. And in an instant, he was gone.

"I gave him your phone number" Rosalie said.

* * *

**Go!! Go!!! Go review!! **

**PS- Dixie's is a real bar which is located in my hometown-Charlotte, NC. And yes it is that much fun!!!**


	3. Good Girls Go Bad

**A/N: SM owns these beautiful creatures; I just dabble in the lemonade!**

**Fanfic Recs**

**Inked by ARenee363**

**The Fan by Pears13**

**The Red Line by Winndsinger**

**Twilight character names belong to Stephenie Meyer. My take on the characterizations, plot lines, backgrounds and details belong to me. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without express written authorization.©2009 Cullenbanger9. All rights reserved worldwide.**

* * *

**BPOV**

"Owww. Oh my god, my head is killing me. I am never drinking again," I moaned as I rolled over in my bed.

"Hahahaha, that's what you say every time Bella, and you know we will do it again, maybe even tonight," Alice said as she handed me my SmartWater and Advil.

I lived for that girl; she always took care of me. Even when I did something stupid like drink my weight in shots.

"Now get up because we are going shopping!" she sang as she bounced out of my room.

_Ugghh, shopping, God help me now._ I looked down at my cell and noticed I had received a text message overnight.

_B-_

_Just wanted to make sure you made_

_It home okay. Hope to see you soon._

_-E_

I smiled and quickly texted him back.

_E-_

_Thanks for taking care of me and checking up on me._

_-B_

I dragged myself to my feet and started a hot shower. I stood there, letting the water fall down my body as I thought of Edward. I wanted to see him again. I wanted to kiss his wine tinted lips. I wanted to be in those arms again. Wait, where was this coming from? The first night I have been out on the town since the accident and I am already dreaming of kissing this man. Stop. Your heart has been broken for the past year. Your best friend was no longer here. He was in a cemetery back in Forks. You cried for two months straight. You may not have been in love with him romantically, but you loved him nonetheless. He was a part of you.

And he truly was since he had given me his kidney when I was just thirteen years old. I had been really sick and the doctors had discovered that one of my kidneys was failing. I had to have an emergency transplant. I was suffering from Hemolytic Uremic Syndrome; it is a blood clotting disease that I contracted when I got pneumonia. My dad, Charlie, was not in the best of health so he couldn't donate his. My mom had a different blood type so she couldn't donate her kidney. Jacob begged the doctor to test him to see if he could donate one of his. And by the grace of God, he was a match. The doctors rushed us both into surgery.

Twenty-four hours later we were reunited side by side in the hospital room.

Jacob looked over at me and said, "See. We will always be a part of each other."

I had smiled back at him and said, "Always Jake. Always."

I could not believe that he had been so selfless, and in the blink of an eye, decided he would save me. If Jake hadn't demanded the doctors test him, I surely would have died. I was on a transplant list but... I would forever be in his debt.

"Hurry up Bella. We gotta go!" screamed Alice.

"Fifteen more minutes and I'll be ready," I pleaded.

I threw on my skinny jeans, hot pink tank top with skulls on it and pulled on my black knee boots. I pulled my hair up in a messy bun, threw on some mascara and lip-gloss, and ran out the door. We shopped all afternoon at the mall downtown. Alice bought two new dresses and a pair of zebra print pumps that were to die for. I bought a new hoodie, which did not please Alice, Ms. Fashionista, and two new pairs of True Religion jeans. I had my stylish side and my comfort side. Some days they came together nicely, and other times Alice made sure they didn't meet! Just as we were walking into the corner coffee shop, my phone began to vibrate. A new text message.

_B-_

_I can't get you off my mind._

_-E_

I got butterflies in my stomach and quickly texted him back.

_E-_

_I was thinking you, Emmett and Jasper could meet up with us tonight. Thoughts?_

_-B_

Alice and I ordered our drinks and took a seat in the overstuffed chairs. We began talking about what our night would entail.

"I want to go back to Dixie's. That Jasper is a hottie!" squealed Alice.

"I wouldn't mind going there and I'm sure Rose wouldn't mind seeing Emmett again either!"

I wasn't ready for Alice or Rose to know just yet that I was interested in Edward. I wasn't even sure what these feelings were, to be honest. But I did want to see him again. I just didn't want him to know that. Or the girls. Or his friends. _FUCK!_ Just then Rose texted Alice saying she was on her way to our apartment and that we WERE going back to Dixie's tonight come hell or high water! We grabbed our shopping bags and headed to the apartment.

As I set my bags down in my room, I noticed I had missed a text from Edward.

_B-_

_I am having dirty thoughts right now about you, I am not sure if you want me to share them or not._

_-E_

I fell back laughing on my bed and at the same time had dirty thoughts of my own. That's it, game on.

_E-_

_If you know what's good for you, meet us at Dixie's at 10pm._

_-B_

I scrambled off the bed and out to the living room. It was now 8pm. Time for a little dinner and a few shots, and time to put our game faces on. Rose had arrived with food from Maggiano's, one of our favorite Italian restaurants downtown. I had Chicken Parmesan, Alice had Chicken Alfredo, and Rose had Shrimp with Angel Hair.

We cleaned up the kitchen and Alice lined up three shots of Jack on the counter.

I was drinking an awful lot these past few days. Now, don't get me wrong, I enjoy a nice bottle of wine or two with the best of them, but we never drink this much. Maybe the girls thought I needed a liquid shot-in-the-arm to truly relax and enjoy myself. We tapped the glasses and threw them back and let out a big Whoo-hoo! When in Rome...

We all went into Alice's room to begin getting ready. Alice had lined up our outfits on her bed. _I wonder if I'll ever get to pick out an outfit. _She had Rose wearing tight black leather pants with a sparkly silver tube top, complete with knee boots. She had me in a teal colored tube dress and wearing her new Jimmy Choo zebra pumps. And for her: a plum colored shirt dress with a large belt, black leggings and black peep toe pumps. Alice painted my face with her fabulous Mac makeup while Rose curled my hair and pinned it all to one side. I had to admit, they did a better job at my make-up than I would have. I lined us up one more round of shots or should I say: courage! We took them back in true go-getter fashion and headed to the street to catch a cab.

After we arrived to Dixie's, we made our way straight to the bar. A heard a familiar voice from behind the bar.

"Well hello there stranger! Where the hell have you been hiding?"

"Angela Weber! You get over here right now and give me a hug," I squealed.

Angela was one of my friends from high school. She was a genuine soul; a good girl. But now she was a good girl gone bad! Angela came running over to me, and we hugged like we hadn't seen each other in years. Well, actually we hadn't. I hadn't seen her since she got back from San Francisco. She had moved out there after graduation. She moved for a boy-Erik Yorkie. They were high school sweethearts and he decided to go to SFSU. They had broken up at the end of their sophomore year. Angela decided to transfer to WSU so she could finish school and put some distance between her and Erik. Being too wrapped up in my own pity and depression, I hadn't realized she moved back.

"Oh Angela, it's so good to see you!"

And it was good to see her. I needed to surround myself with fabulous people and she was one of them.

"Bells, you look amazing tonight! First round of drinks are on me ladies," she yelled as she ran back behind the bar.

Angela threw three Miller Lites and three Gatorade Shots onto the bar and blew us a kiss as she ran over to the next group of customers. We slammed our shots and grabbed our beers as we turned to the dance floor. And there he was! Complete with a shit eating grin on his face_. God help me now_. He had on black slacks and a charcoal colored, fitted t-shirt, and that hair. _OMG, that hair would be the death of me._ His hair was a sexy mess and all I wanted to do was grab it. I sucked in a deep breath and walked over to him.

"Are you just going to sit there and drool, or are you going to dance with me?" I whispered in his ear as I continued to walk past him heading straight for the dance floor.

Just then, _Good Girls Go Bad_ started playing and I knew he was going to be in trouble. I was a good girl and I was about to go bad.

_I know your type  
You're daddy's little girl  
Just take a bite  
Let me shake up your world  
'Cause just one night couldn't be so wrong  
I'm gonna make you lose control_

He followed me to the dance floor and slid quietly behind me. He grabbed my hips tightly and pulled me as close to him as he could. I ground my hips into him slowly and softly, and then I quickened my pace. I could immediately feel his arousal come through his slacks. I worked my way into him and then dropped quickly to the floor. Slowly working my way up rocking my hips back and forth, I slightly turned my head to look at him. His eyes were golden like honey and were following my every move. He leaned down and gently kissed my shoulders, driving me wild. But it was time to show him who was in control. As the next verse came on I turned quickly to face him, placing my index finger on his hard sculpted chest and I began to sing.

_I know your type  
Boy, you're dangerous  
Yeah, you're that guy  
I'd be stupid to trust  
But just one night couldn't be so wrong  
You make me wanna lose control_

_I make them good girls go bad  
I make them good girls go bad  
I was hanging in the corner  
With my five best friends  
I heard that you were trouble  
But I couldn't resist  
I make them good girls go bad  
I make them good girls go  
Good girls go bad  
Good girls go bad  
Good girls go bad_

As I danced and sang in front of him emphasizing every word as if it was made specifically for me, all I could think of was that he was putty in my hand. It felt good to let loose again, to reveal my sensual side. He danced and followed every move I made. Damn he was hot. As the song ended Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rose made their way to us.

"Bella, you are one bad girl; I saw what you did to poor Edward," giggled Alice.

"I didn't do anything he wasn't hoping I would do," I laughed.

The six of us made our way to the bar. Emmett picked our next round of poison. "Hey Ang, let me get six shots of Cuervo and six ML's," he shouted.

"You got it, Hun," Angela yelled back.

We downed the next round, grabbed our beers and headed to the outdoor patio. We all talked about school, where we grew up, and what brought us to WSU. Alice was majoring in Fashion. Rosalie was majoring in Small Business. Jasper was majoring in Advertising. Emmett was majoring in Sports Medicine. Edward was in Medical School, and I was majoring in Architecture.

Edward inched closer to me and put his hand on my thigh. My heart began to beat faster and I could feel my cheeks starting to blush. But armed with courage-in-a-bottle, I slowly and discretely placed my hand under the table and ran my hand up his thigh. I was determined not to make eye contact with him as I talked to Jasper about music. I could hear his soft moans and decided that was just enough. I slid my hand back over to my lap and excused myself to the ladies room. Alice and Rose quickly followed, giggling the entire way.

"Bella, you are going to kill that poor boy! His eyes were almost in the back of his head!" said Alice.

"I know exactly what I'm doing," I said. "There's no one looking over my shoulder anymore. I'm just having fun."

Rose quickly stepped in front of me and said, "I am going to stay with Emmett tonight. What are your plans girls?"

Alice jumped up and down shouting, "I will be at Jasper's, so I am guessing we'll be together tonight since they all share a townhouse up the road."

"Well then, an after-party it is! Let's get the boys and get outta here!" I shouted as we headed back to the patio.

_You can do this, Bella._


	4. Cupid Shuffle

**A/N: Okay, so this is the 4th chapter. This is my first dabble at fan fiction. Please Review and let me know how you think it is going! Suggestions are always welcome!  
**

**Twilight character names belong to Stephenie Meyer. My take on the characterizations, plot lines, backgrounds and details belong to me. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without express written authorization.©2009 Cullenbanger9. All rights reserved worldwide.**

**

* * *

**

**EPOV**

We all left Dixie's at about 1:30am and headed to our house. As we were walking along the girls broke out into song and pretty much dance too. Bella started the song off.

_Shawty had them apple bottom jeans Boots with the fur_

_The whole club was looking at her_

_She hit the floor_

_Next thing you know_

_Shawty got low, low, low, low, low, low, low, low _

_Them baggy sweat pants And the Reebok's with the straps _

_She turned around and gave that big booty a smack _

_She hit the floor Next thing you know _

_Shawty got low, low, low, low, low, low, low, low_

This girl was different that's for sure. I could see the subtle hint of fire in her eyes. A fire that either was just beginning to ignite or was slowly smoldering out, I couldn't determine as of yet. But there was a deep sadness in them, first and foremost. Her soul was exposed and no matter how much she wanted to portray herself as a sex kitten, I knew there was more to her. Only one other time did I feel such an immediate and passionate connection with a woman. Unfortunately, nothing became of that one. I wasn't about to let this one slip past me. Suddenly, she and Alice were climbing the light pole and Alice took over lead vocals.

_I ain't never seen something that'll make me go_

_This crazy all night spending my doe _

_Had the million dollar vibe and a body to go _

_Them birthday cakes they stole the show_

_So sexual_

_She was flexible professional_

_Drinking X&O_

_Hold up, wait a minute, do I see what I think?_

_Whoa Did her thing seen shawty get low_

_Ain't the same when it's up that close_

_Make it rain I'm making it snow Work the pole I gotta bank roll I'm gonna say that I prefer the no clothes_

_I'm in to that I love women exposed_

_She threw it back at me I gave her mo Cash ain't a problem _

_I know where it go._

Jasper ran his fingers through his hair while he grinned from ear to ear at Alice. He grabbed Alice down while I grabbed Bella.

She wrapped her arms around my neck and whispered, " I wanna go low, low, low, low, low…you are in trouble tonight Edward."

I responded, "Is that a promise or a threat?"

Bella ran her fingers through my hair, grazed my neck and softly whispered, "whatever you want it to be baby."

That was it. I needed her. I wanted her and I wanted to explore every inch of her being. I wanted to talk to her; I wanted to listen to her soft whispers. I was bound and determined to make her mine, no matter the cost.

As we made it to the next block, we rounded the corner and were home. We all settled into the living room. We gave the girls some boxers and t-shirts so they would be comfortable and Jasper turned on the music. Jasper was a music god. He made the most perfect playlists for any occasion or any mood.

Emmett came thundering through the room with a bottle of Grey Goose vodka and shot glasses. I grabbed a couple SF Red Bull's, Miller Lites and cranberry juice. The girls looked just as good in our shirts and boxers as they had earlier tonight. We all sat along the black leather sectional sofa, each guy next to their respectable mate.

"So do you guys want to watch a movie or play a game?," Rosalie asked, winking at Alice.

"What kind of game to do you have in mind? We don't really play cards unless it's poker. But we do have closet full of board games Aunt Esme gave us over the years," Emmett answered.

Alice got up and made her way over to our hall closet. After searching for a few minutes she yelled out, "They have it, Rose." The little pixie came bouncing back into the room, hiding the game behind her back. Maybe we should start calling her Tigger.

Bella must have known what game Alice was referring to because her face turned the most delicious color of red, almost garnet. I whispered in her ear, "what game are we playing?"

She turned her face to mine and answered, "It's Rose's secret weapon: Twister."

"Oh hell yeah," Emmett yelled, snatching the box out of Alice's hands. "You're going down, Hale."

"Only if you win," Rose deadpanned, leaving Emmett with his mouth hanging open.

"Help me set up the mat," Alice said to Jasper, who was staring at her with lust in his eyes. But he didn't move.

"Jasper. Hellooo? Help me set up the mat, silly."

Jasper's head snapped up, coming out of his fantasy of a twisted Alice. "W-what? The mat. Oh. Yeah. Sorry."

I chuckled under my breath. I couldn't blame the guy. Once I saw the box, I too took delight in visions of Bella contorting her body into various positions. This was not going to be easy.

"Ok, who's sitting out to play the referree?," Rosalie asked.

"I will," I yelled a little too loudly. I wanted a full, unobstructed view of Bella playing the game.

I grabbed the spinner and Bella noticed that the mat was not the original one supplied with the game. This one was much larger with more dots. And it was cloth. She cocked her head to the side trying to determine why a modified mat was necessary.

"So more than 3 people can play at a time," I answered her unasked question.

Once everyone was standing on the appropriate starting dot, I spun the spinner. "Right-hand, red."

I watched as five inebriated people attempted to find the closest red dot. Everyone managed and I spun again.

"Left-foot, green."

Emmett moved his foot one space to the left. Jasper slid his foot up two spaces. Rosalie and Alice each located their dots just as easily. But because Bella had to stretch for the red dot on the first spin, she had to bend into a beautiful triangle to reach the designated green dot behind her. My dick hardened immediately.

"I feel like I'm doing yoga," she grunted.

"Uhm, right-foot, yellow," I squeaked out, clearing my throat afterwards.

Emmett slipped which caused Alice to fall. Rosalie snorted, "Guess you'll be the one going down tonight."

I realized then that Emmett had met his match. She could could go toe-toe with him with every funny retort to every double entendre he could throw at her. Poor fool didn't even see it coming.

Jasper fell three moves later, leaving only Rosalie and Bella alive. As I called out the last move, Emmett gained some ground back by commenting, "Wow it's hot in here, huh?," removing his shirt as he spoke. Rosalie lost her balance when she looked up to see Emmett's broad, naked chest just inches from her face. I bust out laughing, scooping up Bella.

"And we have a winner! The fair and very limber, Bella."

**BPOV**

"Thank you, thank you," I said bowing to my friends.

I couldn't help but notice the look on Edward's face. It wasn't just one of lust after seeing me in several awkward positions. But one better likened to that of adoration. Clearly I was having the same affect on him as he had on me. For some reason, I had the feeling I had met Edward before. We seemed to share a connection, almost one of reunited lovers. But he only moved here three months ago. Still, he reminded of someone.

Jasper's IPod was still playing. And after listening to The Cupid Shuffle, I determined that the time for group activities was over. I whispered to Edward that I was ready for bed, making sure to not use to the word sleep. Edward agreed and hoisted me over his shoulder.

"Say good-night to your subjects, Oh Queen of Twister," he said, carrying me up the steps as I waved to my friends below.

He swung open the master bedroom door where a King Size bed lay. It looked like heaven. I could not wait to get in that bed and into Edward's pants. I was drunk; I ain't gonna lie and feeling oh so frisky. Edward gently closed the door and I slid out of his arms and down his legs. I gently pushed him over to the bed and undid his slacks, my eyes never leaving his. I reached down, slipping my hand inside. I slid my fingers around his cock and almost gasped. He was huge. I was not scared by any means, but he was much bigger than any guy I'd had before. I slid his slacks and boxer briefs down before lowering myself onto my knees. I heard him moan as I took him into my mouth, slowly circling the tip with my tongue. His hands ran deep through my hair as I slid my lips down further and brought them back up.

"Bella" he moaned, thrusting slightly against me. I quickened my pace, sucking my cheeks in and flicking my tongue. I placed my hand around his cock as I pumped with my mouth. Good thing I am not an amateur. I am no pro but I could tell he definitely liked what I was giving.

"Oh God, Bella" he said as I glanced up at him and held his eyes before he closed them. I knew it wasn't going to be much longer. I had him right where I wanted him. I pulled almost all the way off before taking all of him in my mouth again. He grabbed hold of my hair tightly and thrust against me as he came, a moan escaping his lips. I sucked harder for a moment before releasing my tight grip. He rolled his head back and looked down at me.

"Bella….you are fucking amazing," he murmured. _Score!_

I wiped the corner of my mouth with my pinky and replied "Anytime."

Edward quickly grabbed my hips pulling me to him. He laid me onto the edge of his bed and stood between my legs. Leaning over me, he cupped my face, pulling my lips to his. He pressed his tongue into my mouth as I slid my hands down his hard, sculpted chest. I rolled my tongue over his while they wrestled for control. I ground hard against him causing myself to release a soft moan in his mouth.

His large hands found their way to my hot pink lace boy shorts and removed them ever so quickly. He ran his hand over my ass and back around to find my slit.

Edward let out a soft moan" Bella, you-you're so wet." He smirked as he thrusted two fingers inside me, pressing against my walls. I arched my back, bucking my hips against his hand. He quickly pulled his two fingers out while his tongue made circles from my neck down to my breast. His hand returned abruptly, this time with three fingers and I let out a loud moan. His other hand held my hips as they quickened to keep up the pace. I began to lose control of my breathing as I approached orgasm. "Edward" I whimpered.

"Come for me, Bella" he whispered softly in my ear as he continued to move upward.

And then it happened. My walls tightened around those three fingers as I arched my back and moaned his name. My body quivered and slowly my body relaxed as he released his fingers from me. Our eyes locked as he licked every last drop from his fingers.

Edward removed what was left of his clothes and climbed under the covers. I crawled over to him and pulled his arms around me. He pulled me closer and I laid my head on his hard chest. His lips moved from my neck all the way down my arms. "Bella, you are like no other woman I know. I want to learn everything about you. I want to taste every inch of you and memorize your body."

"I bet you say that to all the girls Edward."

"Think what you want, my dear. I will prove it to you in due time."

That night Edward hummed a lullaby while he held me in his arms. He softly whispered in my ear "sleep Sweet Angel, sleep" as I slipped into the best sleep I've had in the past couple of years.

* * *

**Review, Review, Review!!!!!! You know you want to!!!!**


	5. I Know You Want Me

**A/N: Reviews are LOVE!!! **

**Disclaimer: SM created them…I just love to make them get dirty!!  
**

**This chapter is dedicated to SSVO, she inspired the lemonade, and I can't wait to read what she will write one day, she is the lemon holder!! XOXO  
**

**BPOV  
**

I felt the sunlight creep in and warm my face. I was still wrapped in his arms and it felt so nice, like they were there protecting me, keeping me safe. The only thing that needed protecting though was my heart. I was not completely sure that I was ready to venture into any form of commitment. But at the same time, being with him was so surreal. I laid there and watched him breathe, this godlike creature in front of me. How in the world did our worlds meet? Edward was in a deep sleep and I really didn't want to disturb him. I softly removed his arms from my waist and crept out of the bed. I eased my way into the bathroom. Wow, his bathroom was immaculate, cream colored marble everywhere with gold accents. I looked at myself in the mirror; whew you could tell I had a long night. Behind me, I saw a large whirlpool bath. On the ledge sat a basket with bath salts and bubbles from London along with Edward's IPOD. I decided if I was quiet enough, maybe I could sneak in a bath before Edward awoke. I drew the hot water and added strawberry scented bubble bath. I removed Edward's borrowed clothes and sunk into the tub. Ahhhhhhh…perfection. I don't think I am ever going to get out! I turned on the IPOD and inserted the ear buds. The first song to play was one of my favorites, and I was quite surprised that Edward shared the same appreciation; it was Debussy's Clair de Lune. I closed my eyes and let the music take over my mind. Within seconds, I was relaxed from head to toe and suddenly drifted off to sleep.

_I was sprawled out on his king size bed in nothing but a midnight blue thong, his favorite. Edward slammed the bedroom door shut and in his velvet voice said "I hope you like Sundaes…I am going to turn you into my human sundae, Bella" I let out a satisfying moan and winked at him. Edward walked towards me with a basket of toppings. The basket included Hot Caramel, Whipped Cream, Strawberries and fudge. Just the sight of Edward made me wet inside. He straddled me and began to pour the hot caramel between my breasts. I bucked my hips in arousal and satisfaction. Edward slowly licked down the center of my breasts. He came back up and captured the erect peak of my left breast in his mouth, while pinching the other with his thumb and forefinger. I moaned in extreme pleasure and arched my back. He smiled against my breast and then switched. When he was done, he sprayed whipped cream in the shape of an arrow stopping right above my entrance. Then he took a fresh strawberry and ran it through the whipped cream. He licked the strawberry clean and ran it back through the whipped cream again. This time he ran it down my slit and then gave me a taste. I let out a soft whimper, feeling his hard erection on my thigh. Edward finished off the strawberry and continued to lick and kiss down my stomach. I gasped when his tongue darted into my belly button. As he began kissing my inner thigh, he drizzled some hot fudge over the top of my leg. Our eyes met as he deeply licked every inch of the fudge from my thighs. He then scooted down and lifted my little ass under his hands. His tongue played with my clit before entering me. He darted his tongue in and out while the flat of his thumb flicked my clit. I couldn't get enough; I arched my back and bucked my hips towards his face. He let out a low moan and that was all it took. I knew he liked what was he was tasting and I wasn't going to last much longer.  
_  
"Edward…I'm coming. Fuck Edward. Don't Stop."

"That's it Bella, let go and come for me baby, come on," he whispered in my ear. And then I screamed his name from the top of my lungs. His mouth met mine and my eyes began to open. Edward was on top of me and we were in the bathtub? Wait a minute. Was I dreaming? Did that really just happen? I licked my lips and could taste myself on them. My eyes met his and he just grinned.

"Did you enjoy your bath Bella?" Edward asked.

"I did, very much so. But I am having a little trouble deciphering what part was a dream and what part was real."

"I awoke to find you gone. I panicked, but then I saw the bathroom doors closed, so I assumed you were in here. After a few minutes when you didn't come out I decided to check on you. You were asleep in the bathtub, but your body was very much awake. So I decided to join you and see if I could help you out. I must admit Bella; I enjoy hearing you scream my name. So was it all you were dreaming of and more?"

"You have NO idea, Edward."

We sat in the bathtub until the water turned cold. Edward slowly dried me off, soaking up every ounce of water on my body. He carried me back to the bed and laid me down ever so gently. He was standing at the edge of the bed; I motioned my index finger for him to come to me. No words were needed. I could see he wanted me just as much as I wanted him. Those eyes couldn't lie. Neither could the large erection between his legs. I could feel my center moisten as he inched closer to me.

Edward gently pressed his tongue into my mouth; I began to lose control just by the taste of him. He licked my lips and massaged my tongue; I felt a jolt of electricity run through my body. I wrapped my arms around his neck and rolled him over forcefully. I was going to take control. Edward released a low moan and I could tell he was excited by domination. I grabbed a hold of his shoulders as I straddled him. I began to rock my hips back and forth; Edward inched his hands around my neck drawing me down to him. He stroked his tongue over my lips, prying them open. He slowly inserted his tongue and quickly withdrew, coming back to my mouth and bit my bottom lip. I began to move up and down. Fast, Fast, Slow.

"Bella" cried Edward.

"Not yet, Edward. You are going to have to work for it. I am an in control. You don't come until I say so. Do you understand?"

"Yes Ma'am!"

I dragged my fingernails down his hard torso. He hissed in appreciation, his eyes turned dark and filled with lust. My breathing began to stutter in a series of sharp pants. I wrapped my fingers through his hair yanking him closer to me as I rocked my hips back and forth, quickening my pace. He grunted in awe of my forcefulness and his hands quickly moved down to my waist. He started to mimic my hip movements and his hands moved to my ass, grabbing my cheeks hard and thrusting his hard cock further in me.

"Does that feel good Bella… my cock buried deep inside your wet pussy? Bella you are dripping wet… but oh so tight."

"FUCK YES…I love riding you." I screamed.

"Ride it hard and fast. Ride it like you own it. That's it Bella, faster. I love watching me slip in and out of you. Damn it Bella you are so fucking sexy…"

God, he had me right where he wanted me. If he kept talking dirty, I wasn't going to last long. I was practically already there.

"FUCK Edward, I am there. Uhhh—"

A few more deep thrusts in me and Edward was screaming my name as I felt him release his goods, coating every inch of my walls. I immediately collapsed onto him, desperately trying to catch my breath.

"Edward that was….incredible" I whimpered. "Bella, you are insatiable" he whispered as he kissed my neck.

* * *

**Hopefully, you are still reading and still liking!!! ****Review it if you like it or if you don't like it! Please give me feedback!!**


	6. A Long December

**A/N: How were the lemons in Chapter 5??!!! The lemonade stand is OPEN!!!! As always, I do not own this souls, they belong to SM…they were just thirsty too!!!**

**BPOV**

I slipped my dress on and met the girls downstairs. We gathered our things and said goodbye to the boys. Edward cornered me at the door.

"Am I going to see you later Bella?"

"I don't think so Edward. I have a paper to write and need to catch up on my DVR. Call me in the next couple days and I am sure we can arrange to get together. "I kissed Edward long and hard, winked at him and walked out the door.

"Isabella Swan! You are such a tease!" squealed Alice.

"What Alice? I am just having some fun with Edward; I don't want a commitment right now. This is a big step for me since Jake died. "

"Bella, the way Edward looks at you isn't just you two having fun."

"Alice, don't read into it. Just let it go and you will see. We get along, as friends. Friends with benefits, juicy benefits."

Alice and Rosalie just shook their heads and laughed. We arrived back to our apartment. Alice went to the library. Rosalie went to get her nails done and I did some research for my paper. It wasn't due until Thursday but I didn't want to wait till the last minute and not be able to have fun with Edward later in the week. I finished my research hours later and by that time it was about 6pm. I decided to make a salad for dinner and watch my shows that I had missed. God I love my DVR! I watched _Hell's Kitchen_. I have a thing for Gordon Ramsey and his 'don't take shit' attitude! Then I caught up on _Entourage_…I want to do bad things to Vince. Not a big fan of E although I feel bad for Drama sometimes and Turtle keeps me laughing! And you can't leave out Ari. I'm not sure why but I would so fuck him on his desk. I fell asleep on the couch until around 1am. I changed into my pj's, brushed my teeth and got into my bed. I heard my phone vibrating on the nightstand; I had missed a text message from Edward.

B-

If my lips could be anywhere right now, they would be on you.

E-

And I would love for them to be all over me right now, but I decided to make him sweat. I would let him grow really hungry for me. Game on.

The next day was filled with classes and homework. Angela had asked me to come by her place so we could chat and catch up. I arrived around 4pm to a waiting pitcher of Pumpkin Martinis. Angela talked about her and Erik and how it really was best for her to move. She and Erik were high school sweethearts and well, high school was long over. Angela needed her freedom and apparently it was doing her good. She had confidence and a little bit of attitude. I was liking this new Angela.

Angela grinned at me and asked "So Bells, Uh what's up with you and Edward Cullen?"

Cullen…so that's Edward's last name. We hadn't discussed last names, let alone much of anything! We let our bodies do the talking and I was okay with that. However I was curious to know more about this sex god.

"Nothing much really Ang, we went out the other night and that's about it."

"That's it; you all just went to the bar and then went your separate ways?"

"Not exactly, we all went back to the guys' place and hung out and…"

"Oh Jesus Bella, quit beating around the bush! Did you fuck Edward or not??!!"

"Damn right I did…and Angela he is a sex god."

"So are you two an item or what?"

"No, I guess you could say we are friends with benefits."

"Do you want to be an item with Edward?"

"Angela, this is somewhat new to me. I haven't even gone out since Jake died almost a year ago. I just want to have fun; I don't think I can do a serious commitment right now."

"When are you going to see him again?"

"I told him to call me later this week and we would get together. We will probably go to the bar Thursday or Friday"

Deciding to take the focus off of my new found 'friendship' I asked Angela, "So Ang, are you dating anybody now or just living the single life?"

"There is this guy that has come into the bar a couple times and I have seen him on campus as well. His name is Cash. He plays in a band and is pretty hot. We've had dinner a couple times; we are just seeing how it goes. So far, so good. And by good, I mean damn good in bed! Erik has nothing on Cash's bedroom abilities!"

My phone buzzed in my pocket, new text message.

B-

I am staying over at Jasper's tonight. I'll meet you for coffee in the AM before Class. XOXO

A-

Angela and I grabbed dinner at the café by her house. We decided to catch the late showing of The Hangover. Holy Crap that movie was hilarious. My favorite movies are comedies, but I still love a good chick flick from time to time. I hate scary movies; I am a real pansy! They give me nightmares and I get freaked out if I am home alone. It's pretty sad.

On Thursday, Alice and I met up after class at the coffee shop. She had been seeing a lot of Jasper lately and wanted to fill me in on them.

"Bella, Jasper is a dream. He took me out to dinner last night at the Old Stone Steakhouse. We talked about our pasts and our hopes for the future. Jasper was born in Portland. He grew up without a father; his mother raised him by herself. She worked 2 jobs and went to school part-time. She left his father when Jasper was 3 years old. He was an abusive bastard who would get drunk and beat his mother for kicks. She had been hospitalized several times and had come close to death once. That was the last time he laid his hands on her. Once she had recovered and was back home, she came up with an escape plan. His father was out of town the following day and that gave her enough time to pack everything they needed. Then they made a run for it. They drove to Seattle and that is where they stayed. His mother, Elizabeth, worked hard and saved enough money to buy a house. That is where he met Edward. They moved into his neighborhood. Elizabeth met Edward's mother, Esme, and they became great friends. Edward's father, Carlisle, got her a job at the hospital and into the nursing program. Jasper has such a great respect for women, especially his mother. You should hear the way he talks about her and how his eyes light up when he says her name. When the time is right, he wants to take me home to meet her! He left me a pink rose on my car this morning with a note that said "The beauty of this rose cannot even compare to yours." I melted when I read that, he is everything I have hoped for!"

"Wow Alice! Sounds like you got a keeper, and it sounds like someone is falling in love!"

Alice's eyes lit up and she just grinned from ear to ear. I am so happy for Alice; she has been so consumed with making sure I was okay and happy that she had neglected her own needs. The first couple of months after the accident were the worst. I couldn't sleep, couldn't eat and basically couldn't function. Alice would sleep in my room with me because the nightmares were just unbearable. I had relived that night over and over again. I would wake up screaming Jake's name. Thank God Alice was there to hold me and tell me everything would be okay. I would visit his grave at least once a week; I would just lay there on top of his grave marker and cry. I would talk to him for hours, telling him what a mistake this was and that I needed him here. I knew deep down that Jake didn't mean what he had said that night; he always had a hard time expressing his feelings. The only song I would listen to _is A Long December_

_A long December and there's reason to believe_

_Maybe this year will be better than the last_

_I can't remember the last thing that you said as you were leaven_

_Now the days go by so fast_

_And it's one more day up in the canyons_

_And it's one more night in Hollywood_

_If you think that I could be forgiven...I wish you would_

_The smell of hospitals in winter_

_And the feeling that it's all a lot of oysters, but no pearls_

_All at once you look across a crowded room_

_To see the way that light attaches to a girl_

_And it's one more day up in the canyons_

_And it's one more night in Hollywood_

_If you think you might come to California...I think you should_

_Drove up to hillside manor sometime after two a.m._

_And talked a little while about the year_

_I guess the winter makes you laugh a little slower,_

_Makes you talk a little lower about the things you could not show her_

_And it's been a long December and there's reason to believe_

_Maybe this year will be better than the last_

_I can't remember all the times I tried to tell my myself_

_To hold on to these moments as they pass_

_And it's one more day up in the canyon_

_And it's one more night in Hollywood_

_It's been so long since I've seen the ocean...I guess I should_

Alice and I went home and had a little girls' night, complete with Rosalie. We ordered in Chinese food and watched _He's Just Not that Into You_. After the movie ended, I went to my room and took a hot bath. I couldn't help but to think of Edward. I wanted him. I needed his kiss, his touch, and I needed him inside of me. I closed my eyes and let the water run down my body, shivering even though I wasn't cold. It was the thought of his hard body against mine. I decided I would give in to my urges and at the same time have a little fun with Edward. I got out of the shower and put on a deep midnight blue corset with black lacing, matching thong, black thigh highs complete with garter belt. I slipped on a pair of black stilettos. Dried and curled my hair; and put on my makeup. I sent Edward a text:

E-

1821 Lafayette St Apt C. Door is unlocked. Be very quiet. Go to the back bedroom. You have 15 minutes.

B-

* * *


	7. I've Got A Feeling

**A/N: FanFic Rec:**

**My Escort by Bratty-Vamp**

**Twilight character names belong to Stephenie Meyer. My take on the characterizations, plot lines, backgrounds and details belong to me. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without express written authorization.©2009 Cullenbanger9. All rights reserved worldwide.**

* * *

**EPOV**

I was sitting at home playing Madden '09 on the Xbox with Emmet when she texted me.

E-

1821 Lafayette St Apt C. Door is unlocked. Be very quiet. Go to the back bedroom. You have 15 minutes.

B-

_Ahhh…Bella, Bella, Bella. What are we up to? _I wasn't going to waste any time thinking about it. I just had to get there. I jumped up, throwing the controller on the couch, and told Emmett I had to run.

"Dude, what the hell? You are quitting mid game? Was that a chick who just texted you? It better be if you are dropping out like that."

"Bella just texted me telling me I have fifteen minutes to get to her place. She is up to something and I can't wait to find out what it is."

I ran upstairs, quickly brushed my teeth, and made sure I looked good. I grabbed my jacket and keys and was out the door in a flash. I made it to her apartment with only minutes to spare. I ran up two flights of stairs and to apartment C. Taking a deep breath, I slowly turned the handle. The apartment was pitch black. I located the rear bedroom. The door was closed but I could see the light peering from the bottom. My heart began to race. I wasn't exactly sure what to expect, but I knew it was going to be good. I opened the door and there she was, straddling her desk chair wearing a killer corset, thigh-highs and stilettos. _This girl is trying to kill me_. She looked like a goddess. She looked me up and down while running her tongue across her lips.

"Damn, Bella."

"Don't say a word. Tonight is not about talking with words. Our bodies will do all the talking. Do you understand?"

"Completely."

She walked over to me, closed the door, and pushed me against the wall. In less than five seconds she had my pants removed and her mouth wrapped around my already hard cock. She took in all of me and I let out a low moan. God this girl was good. She worked me fast and hard, bringing me so close, and then pulled away. She came back running her tongue down my shaft; she slowly ran her tongue up to the tip, circling it. She cupped my balls and plunged my hard cock into her warm mouth allowing it to hit the back of her throat. I grabbed the back of her hair and tugged slightly rough signaling to her without words that I was close. She looked up at me, winked and grabbed my ass pulling me deeper into her mouth. In a matter of seconds, I filled her mouth. I leaned my head back against the wall trying to slow my breathing. She drank every last drop of me, licked her lips in appreciation, and smiled.

I picked Bella up and threw her down on the bed. I removed her thong in one swift movement. I crushed my hips into her and pushed my fisted hands into the mattress.

Our eyes met and hers begged me not to stop. I slid my tongue gently across her lips, slowly running it down her neck. I circled my way down to the top of her corset. I quickly flipped Bella onto her stomach, allowing me access to remove her corset. I pulled the lacing out with my teeth as my hands held her hips to the bed. I rolled her onto her back, and I heard her release a soft moan as I pulled the corset off of her revealing her perfect breasts.

I cupped her perfect breasts, leaning down and sucking an erect nipple into my mouth. Bella moaned and bucked her hips to mine. She lifted her arms and wrapped them around my neck; I leaned back down and began kissing her neck. My right hand slid down her soft skin to her entrance. Shit, she was soaking wet. My fingers located her clit in an instant, like they had found their home. I inserted two fingers inside her and began to thrust them against her walls. I removed my fingers and tasted her. She tasted like sweet berries.

I flipped her onto her back and dropped to my knees. I threw her legs over my shoulders and placed my hands under her ass, pulling her as close to me as possible. I buried my face into her and blew light air over her clit. Her body shook in pleasure. I slid my tongue into her opening rolling it around and pulling it back out. I quickly darted my tongue in and out of her as she bucked her hips. She began to call out my name and I knew she was close. Her walls tightened around my tongue. "Oh God, Yes Edward!!" she screamed.

Her sweet juices flowed into my mouth and her body quivered, slowly relaxing. I crawled up onto her and met her mouth. "Damn, I do taste good," she whispered into my ear. Those five words almost made me cum again.

Bella rolled over on top of me regaining control. Flipping her hair, she bent down to my ear whispering, "You better fuck me fast and hard Mr. Cullen." _How did she know my last name? Someone has been doing her research._

I grabbed her hips. "You better ride me hard then, Bella. Make it good." She licked the palm of her hand and pumped me two times before placing me at her entrance. She raised her hips and allowed me to thrust myself into her.

"Fuck Edward." Moaned Bella as her tight walls accepted all of me and sucked me in.

"You better get to riding; I am not going to last long Bella." She grabbed my hair and pulled as she moved up and down, each time moving deeper and deeper. I thrust my hips up to get as deep inside of her as I could. Still holding onto my hair, she arched her back moving her hips faster and faster.

"Come with me Edward, NOW!!"

"Go Baby, I am there. Come on me," I whispered. She let out a loud scream and I could feel her release drip down my cock. She collapsed on top of me and let out a soft whimper.

"Oh Edward that was..."

"Perfect." I whispered as I sat up and kissed her long and hard. "Shower?"

"You want to wash your sex off me so quickly?"

"I am not done with you Bella." I wrapped her legs around my waist and carried her to the shower. I started the shower and lowered Bella to her feet. She ran her hands down my chest, snaking them around to my ass.

She pulled me close and whispered, "Kiss me, damn it."

I let out a low growl as my mouth met hers. I slid my tongue into her mouth softly caressing hers. She slowly pulled her tongue away and bit my lip. She turned away, pulling me into the shower with her. Her body was amazing. It was as smooth as butter and perfect in every way. I reached for the body wash, squeezing the Strawberry Rain gel onto the loofah.

As I worked it into a rich lather, I leaned down and softly kissed Bella. I washed every inch of her from head to toe, my eyes never leaving hers. I pulled her under the water to rinse her clean. She wrapped her arms around my neck and begged for me to taste her.

Before she could even finish asking me, I had dropped to my knees, sliding my hands over her breasts down to her hips. I lifted her left leg onto my shoulder as I stroked her gently, kissing circles on her inner thigh. I nibbled softly on her clit as I inserted two fingers inside and curled them into her. I slowly pulled them out and replaced them with my tongue, moving it in fast circles, around and around like a twister. She let out a moan and her juices flooded my mouth, a sweet taste of berries. Bella reached out with a lathered loofah and washed me clean in a matter of minutes.

The water started to turn cold. We both quickly rinsed off. I got out and grabbed some towels. We dried off and headed back to the bedroom. Bella grabbed a pair of teal boy shorts from her dresser; she bent down and slid them up her legs. Damn she was sexy. I slid on my grey boxer briefs and plopped on the bed beside her.

"Bella, you are amazing."

"You're not too bad yourself, Hot Stuff!"

She laid her head on my chest and slowly drifted off to sleep. I followed right behind her, her breathing like a lullaby relaxing me to sleep.

* * *

**Leave a review and make me smile! **


	8. LoveSick

**A/N: FanFic Rec:**

**Devil's Angel by ObsessingOverEdward**

**Twilight character names belong to Stephenie Meyer. My take on the characterizations, plot lines, backgrounds and details belong to me. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without express written authorization.©2009 Cullenbanger9. All rights reserved worldwide.**

* * *

**EPOV**

I rolled over at looked at the alarm clock: 10:37am. "SHIT! I'm late for class." Bella was in a deep sleep and barely moved. I slid out of the bed, grabbed my clothes off the floor and slipped quietly into the bathroom. I threw on my clothes, splashed some water on my face and ran my fingers through my hair. I made my way back into the bedroom and found a piece of paper and a Sharpie on her desk. I wrote her a quick note, placed it on her pillow along with a kiss on her forehead and made a dash for the door. My Microbiology class starts at 10:45am; I had exactly two minutes to get there. I was inevitably going to be late and this teacher was a bitch, Dr. Victoria Sutherland. I tried my damndest to sneak into class. I crouched low and slid over to the last row of seats. I quickly pulled out my notebook and pen and slunk down in my seat.

"Mr. Cullen, nice of you to join us today," she snapped.

I narrowed my eyes and gave a slight nod. Today's lecture was on Eukaryotes. I tried to stay focused but all I could think of was Bella in that blue corset. With her ivory skin, blue was definitely her color. Oh her soft skin, so soft it feels like satin. My dick began to twitch and I had to quickly reposition myself. Last night she was amazing. In truth, every minute I have spent with Bella has been amazing. It had only been a week or so since we had met and what exactly was our status? It was solely based on sex, not that I minded, but I wasn't sure if she thought we were more or just strictly friends with benefits. We would have to have this discussion soon. My mind drifted back to thoughts of Bella. Dirty thoughts of Bella. I imagined Bella on her knees in front of me as I watched her take all of me in her mouth. I saw the hunger in her eyes to see me satisfied. I wanted to bend…

"Earth to Mr. Cullen, would you like to rejoin us?" the bitch snarled. "I would like you to describe two similarities and two differences between eukaryotic cells and prokaryotic cells."

I knew she was expecting to throw me off guard, but please, I had already covered this in high school and Biology 101 my freshman year of college.

"Their similarities are: they both are coded by DNA, they are both cells that make protein through transcription and then translation. Both are the basic unit or building block of a living organism. Prokaryotes differ from eukaryotes since they lack a nuclear membrane and a cell nucleus. Prokaryotes also lack most of the intracellular organelles and structures that are seen in eukaryotic cells."

"Very good, Mr. Cullen, however I still require 100% of your attention."

Dr. Sutherland continued on with her boring ass lecture and finally thirty-five minutes later the class ended. Thank God. I despised Dr. Sutherland. She had this holier than though attitude and was not my biggest fan since I refused to accept any of her advances. She was so not my type. She is about thirty-six, tall and thin, red curly hair and very aggressive. She had approached me a couple of times after class earlier in the year and had told me that there were things I could do for her to improve my grade in her class. And although I respectfully declined, she just couldn't take no for an answer. One day she followed me back to my apartment and came to my door. When I opened the door, she pushed her way in, grabbed my face and tried to kiss me. When I pulled away quickly and asked her what the hell she was doing, she said that she had to have me and would do whatever it took. She threw me onto the sofa and got on her knees. She ran her hand over my crotch, and to her disbelief, I was still not interested. I prefer my women assertive, not aggressive. I picked her up by her arms and walked her over to the door telling her if she still wanted to keep her teaching certifications for WSU, she would stick to just being my professor. Since that day she has been a complete and utter bitch to me. I can't wait for this year to be over so I can get away from her.

**BPOV**

I woke up and he was gone. I wanted to be okay with that. I wanted to not care. Edward was the first person I have been intimate with since I lost Jake. But the plan was to just have fun, no commitment. I will keep Edward out of my heart. The only access he will have is to my sex. Of course, in order to do this successfully, I will have to talk to Edward and lay out my ground rules. I rolled over and saw a note on the pillow.

_Bella, sorry I had to run out. I have class all day. I will call you later._

_PS- You were incredible last night. Hope there's an encore._

_Edward_

I don't know what has gotten into me lately. With Edward, I feel like I can free myself and live it up. I was not a promiscuous girl, but after moping around and being so depressed I had to be someone else for a while. I had to shake things up a bit and it seems I have succeeded. But now...I hoped Edward didn't think I was just some whore who got drunk all the time and slept with men she just met. But the first night we met, I knew I wanted him to be the one to set me free. The only way to keep me from getting attached to him was to keep it strictly sexual.

I decided not to see Edward this weekend; I wanted to have some Bella and Alice time. So I decided to make her day and let her know we were going to San Francisco for the weekend. Alice was the happiest when she was shopping. I was not a huge fan of it but to see her in all her glory was always well worth the torture.

"Oh Bella!! We are going to have so much fun! We can go to Union Square and Pacific Heights and don't forget Chinatown!!! When are we leaving?'

"I booked us on the 3:30pm flight, so hurry up and get packed!'

I threw some things into my carry-on and jumped in the shower. I slipped on the black Juicy Couture jogging suit Alice had bought for me on her last trip to New York. I pulled my hair up into a messy bun and met Alice in the living room. She had made arrangements for a taxi to pick us up which we met at the curb and were off to the airport. Once we made our way through security and boarded the plane, we were in San Francisco in about 2 hours. We checked into our hotel. The Westin St. Francis it is located in Union Square with great access to shopping. Alice's face lit up when we arrived.

"It looks ten times better than it did on the website!" Alice yelped. Alice had booked the room on the airplane.

I was glad she had a Black American Express Card, or should I say: thank you Daddy! The room was absolutely magnificent!

We were staying in the Ritz –Carlton Suite 919 complete with a panoramic view of the San Francisco Bay, Coit Tower and Alcatraz. It was a two bedroom, two-and-a-half bath, suite with king beds in each room. Private dining room with seating for eight (I laughed at that because it was just me and Alice). The living room had a Steinway Grand Piano, French doors that connected the living room to the master bedroom. Four count them four, high- definition LCD flat screens- a 59 - inch in the living room, a 32 - inch in each bedroom and in the master bathroom; a personal wine cellar, espresso machine and 3,000 - count Egyptian cotton sheets with cashmere throws. I thought I had died and gone to heaven. I looked over at Alice, "Is this all truly necessary for a girl's weekend?"

"Bella, darling, please just enjoy the life of luxury for one weekend. I promise, you will enjoy it if you just let yourself go."

She called for room service and ordered champagne and strawberries. She announced we were going to the spa for the rest of the afternoon. We indulged ourselves with the The Spa~De~Vie Signature Facials, hot stone massages and Signature Spa~ De~Vie Manicure and Pedicure Combinations. Alice also suggested Brazilian bikini waxes. At first I thought I was okay with simply shaving. But then Alice convinced me that it would be amazing and Edward would thoroughly enjoy it as well. I rolled my eyes and said, "Fine, Pixie, but I am doing it for me. Not Edward!"

We went back to the room and Alice ordered the seafood Cobb salad for herself and the chicken Cobb salad for me. And we decided to split the seasonal crème brûlée with petit cookies. After placing our order and flopping onto the bed, she turned on the TV and ordered two of my favorite movies of all time: _Sixteen Candles _and_ Breakfast Club._

We woke up early the next morning and hit the streets for some shopping. The first store we hit was Barney's New York. Six floors of high fashion, the perfect place for Alice!

"Come to Mama! I am home, babies, I am home!" Alice squealed as she bounced through the doors.

"Bella, they have Balenciaga, Lanvin, Rodarte, and Helmut Lang!"

"Who? Alice, I desperately try to keep up with you and your designers. I know True Religion Jeans, Juicy Couture, Gucci, Dolce and Gabana, Prada, Jimmy Choo, Michael Kors, but honestly, I don't think I can keep up anymore!"

"Just follow me, my love!"

Alice started picking up everything in her site. First, an R & Y Augousti Leopard Print Clutch; then a pair of silver Balenciaga double strap sandals. I checked the price tag behind her: $865 for a pair of shoes! Sweet Jesus!

We checked out after a few more items and went onto the next store. We made our way to Juicy Couture where I found a sequined black sunburst dress, a Goth couture wool coat, and a pair of grey glitter boy shorts. We went to a couple of other stores, and then we ended up at Macy's. Alice became distracted; she seemed as if she was on another planet. Somehow we ended up in the Women's department and I mean older women's department. Alice threw an ugly grandma sweater and no frill jeans at me and said, "Bella, wear this, he will love you in it."

"Hello, Earth to Alice!!! What has gotten into you? You just threw this outfit at me, you Alice, Ms. Fashionista. Queen of Prada and Chanel and you told me that he would love me in this! Spill it!"

"Not here, Bella. I think I need to sit down, and I know I need some Starbucks in my life!"

We walked two blocks to the nearest Starbucks. Alice ordered a Cappuccino and I ordered a Skinny Vanilla Latte. We made our way over to the overstuffed chairs in the corner. She began gushing over Jasper and how perfect he was for her. Her face lit up whenever she said his name.

"I can't stop thinking about him, I miss Jasper so much and it has been less than 48 hours since I left him. I am all out of sorts when I am not around him. I-I feel like I have known him for years. I just don't know how else to explain how I am drawn to him. When he walks in the room, I feel a rush of calmness come over me. It's indescribable how he soothes me. Bella, he is just so easy to be around. He has such a beautiful soul. It's as if I can see we will be together f-forever," she grinned with a gleam in her eye.

"Oh, Alice! I am so happy for you!" I wrapped my arms around her and squeezed her tight. Alice deserves this; she deserved to be happy and to fall head over heels in love with Jasper. A part of me saddened a little inside. I quickly pushed those feelings down. Right now was not the time. I couldn't have that right now. I didn't want that right now, do I? No. Strictly platonic. That's it, nothing more. I wouldn't be able to handle it. And at that very moment, my phone vibrated in my lap.

B-

Jasper told me that you and Alice ran away for the weekend to San Fran. Just wanted to say I hope you have a great time. Please be careful.

E-

_Damn it Edward, NO FEELINGS._


	9. By Your Side

**A/N: Thanks for all the support and your patience! Let's see what these crazy kids are going to get into today! Hold on tight! I am feeling a little sneaky….and so is your favorite bad boy!**

**While I do not own Twilight, I do own a very dirty mind!**

**JPOV**

I looked at the clock; it was 6:15am. I had been up since 3am. I decided to take a cold shower around 5am to try and get my head right. But it didn't seem to help much. Alice had only been gone for a day, but it was driving me crazy. I haven't been able to eat, I can barely sleep. 24/7 its Alice, Alice, Alice. It's like she has a spell over me, but in a good way. I need more of her kisses, more of her conversation, more of just her and I can't seem to get my fill. I know she is supposed to be on a girls' weekend with Bella, but I couldn't stop thinking about her. I needed to talk to her, I need to hear her voice. I dialed her number and hung up_. Stupid! Just call her._ I dialed her number again, but I got her voicemail. _Of course I got her voicemail, you idiot, its only 6:28am_. I still had to listen to her voice; I hung onto every word she said in her greeting. I hung up deciding to text her instead.

A-

I miss you terribly. Even though you have only been gone a day, I feel like am going crazy.

-J

I waited impatiently for her to respond. I kept checking my watch. 15 minutes had passed and she still hadn't responded. I checked my watch again; she is probably still asleep. No way she will respond. But, then...! My phone began to vibrate and I grinned from ear to ear as I saw her name pop up.

J-

I miss you, I miss your lips, I miss your arms, I miss…..

A-

I let out a sigh of relief and satisfaction. She misses me, shit she really misses me! A million thoughts rushed through my mind in an instant. It started with dirty thoughts, then to sensual thoughts and then in a moment's time I felt the twitch in my jeans. Then a light bulb went off in my head. I ran to my closest, pulled out my suitcase and began throwing clothes into it feverishly. I ran upstairs to the office and got onto my laptop. I searched for the next available flight to San Francisco. I felt my phone vibrate again, receiving this time a picture message. It was Alice; she was doing naughty things to a strawberry. Again with the twitching in the jeans! _Focus Jazz, Focus_! I located the next flight. "SHIT!"

"Jasper, you alright?" asked Edward as he entered the room, looking like he had been run over by a damn train.

"I gotta get outta here Edward. I-I have to go to her!"

"Whoa, Whoa, Whoa Romeo. Slow your roll, calm down and tell me what's going on."

"I miss her Edward, I am a lovesick fool. I can't function at the moment and it's been less than 24 hours since I saw her. But knowing that she is in another state is driving me crazy! I am flying to San Francisco in less than 2 hours. There's a flight leaving at 9:35am. I have to hurry up and book the flight and get to the airport or I will miss it. "

"Jasper, does she have any idea you are coming?"

"No, I want to surprise her."

"I want to come with you. Please, let me come. I need to see her."

"You need to see MY Alice?"

"No. Bella, you idiot. I need to see Bella. I need to talk to her. She needs to know how I feel about her. Dude, it's as if they've cast a love spell or something," Edward confessed. And I chuckled to myself, remembering my own theory on magical intervention.

"Edward, you can come, I don't give a shit. But you look like ass. Go take a shower and hurry, damn it. Or we are going to be late."

I booked 2 roundtrip tickets to San Francisco and decided to text Alice.

A-

You are a bad, bad girl.

-J

I met Edward downstairs with our carry-ons. We were out the door in a flash. We headed to Sea-Tac airport. As we got onto I-405 the traffic began to slow down and all of a sudden we were at a complete standstill. "Fuck, what the hell! Edward can you see what is going on?" "They have shut down 2 lanes; it appears it's down to 1 lane in the next mile or so." I kept looking at the clock; it was now 8:10am. "If we don't get there soon, we'll never make it through security in time" I grunted. Edward turned on the radio and began to check his Iphone for detours and/or reasons for the delay. "They are doing construction from here all the way to Sea-Tac. Breathe Jasper, we will get there." After sitting in traffic for what seemed days, we arrived to the airport at 9:03am. I parked the car in the terminal parking deck and we ran to the ticket counter to check in. "I'm sorry, gentlemen, but there's no way you will make it. I can put you on the next flight if you wish." "You don't understand Miss, we have to be on that flight!" Edward grabbed my shoulder "Jasper, calm down. It'll be fine. Miss, what time is the next flight?"

"I can squeeze you two on the 10:45am flight which will put you into San Francisco a little before 1pm. Will that do?"

"Yes, thank you", I acquiesced. "Whatever you can do to get us there."

Edward and I made it through security and to the gate with about a half hour to spare before boarding. Edward brought me some coffee and a croissant as I waited for the gates to open. I just can't shake this feeling; I have never been like this over a girl. As cliché as it sounds, I am convinced it was love at first sight. We boarded the plane and were sitting in First Class. I noticed Edward was fidgeting with his phone and I wondered if he had talked to Bella.

"Are you texting Bella?"

"No, I have started 6 text messages to her, but I just clam up and delete them. I am actually texting Angela right now to see if she can cover my shift tonight."

"Paul said he would cover me tonight but that I owe him. I don't care. It is totally worth it."

"Sweet. Angela said she has my back and swore she wouldn't alert the girls of what's going on. She demanded details before she would agree though," Edward laughed.

The plane took off and after we each paid $7 to feel like Gulliver holding our little bottles of Jack Daniels, my nerves began to calm down a little.

"Hey Jasper, do you even know what hotel the girls are staying at?"

"Fuck! No and how am I supposed to find out without the girls knowing?" I started to panic.

"Jesus, calm down Jasper. I'll text Emmett to see if he can get it from Rosalie."

Twenty minutes later Emmett texted Edward back saying that the girls are at the Ritz-Carlton. He even got the room number by promising to take Rosalie dancing tonight. As planned, we arrived in San Francisco around 1pm. I got us a rental car and luckily it was equipped with GPS. I entered the address of the hotel and the ETA was about 30 minutes granted there is no traffic. I let Edward drive so I could call Alice and find out where they were. I called her but there was no answer. I texted her asking her what she was doing and still I got no response. Edward handed me his phone and directed me to text Bella.

B-

Jasper told me that you and Alice ran away for the weekend to San Fran. Just wanted to say I hope you have a great time. Please be careful.

-E

I waited for her to respond, albeit impatiently. But we had to do this nonchalantly if our plan was going to work. 10 minutes later she responded.

E-

Alice and I are having a marvelous time. Just finishing a little shopping at a store I believe you will approve of.

-B

I read Edward the text and grinned as a curious look appeared on his face. And then his eyes got huge. "I got it Jasper; we need to get the front desk to let us in their room. Go ahead and call the front desk and let them in on our plan. Get them to order pink and white rose petals from the closest flower shop, along with a nice bottle of Pinot Grigio and enough tea lights to cover their room."

In order to prove we were just hopeless romantics, we had to share our private texts between ourselves and the girls, with the concierge. The shade of red on our faces and the few Ben Franklins Edward gave him was enough to do the trick. I gave them my credit card number for the requested purchases and inwardly cursed them for the delay in our plan.

Finally we were escorted to the girls' room. My God, this was a magnificent suite. You would think Alice and Bella were on their honeymoon, not a girls' weekend! Within moments the bellboy brought up the rose petals, wine and candles. Edward positioned the candles and petals throughout the living room starting at the entrance to the suite. He docked his Ipod and chose a very soft playlist. _Does he listen to this when he is alone?_ As Edward finished up I decided to take a shower and change into some fresh clothes. When I met Edward back in the living room, he too had freshened up and advised me that the front desk just called and the girls have arrived. My heart began to race again. And then I heard the door handle turn.

**EPOV**

The front desk called and said the girls had arrived, I started to panic. What if this is too much for her to handle? What if she freaks out and tells me to leave? What if this ruins anything we may have together? What if she doesn't feel the same way I do? _Pull it together Cullen!_

The door handle began to turn and I could hear the girl's giggling in the hall. Jasper and I were anxiously waiting in the living room for their entrance. We couldn't see their faces when the door opened. But then I heard her sweet voice.

**BPOV**

"Jasper is going to cream his pants when he lays his eyes on me in that Lace Vision Bustier. I absolutely love La Perla," Alice giggled.

"He is going to love his gift, Alice. I can't wait to see Edward's face when he comes over on Monday night and sees my new ensemble...on the flesh," I punned. "Alice, are we in the right room?"

I opened the door to discover a romantic lit suite; there were pink and white rose petals in the foyer. I looked at Alice in confusion, and then looked up to see tea lights everywhere. As we approached the living room, I heard Sade's _By Your Side_ begin to play. I felt my knees begin to go weak and my heart race. I dropped my shopping bags as my eyes met his. There he stood in the candlelight, as gorgeous as ever. He had on a French blue fitted shirt with grey slacks, and that sex hair that made me go crazy. I stood there in awe. I was speechless. And then he moved towards me.

"Breathe Bella" he whispered as he took me into his arms.

"Jasper, baby what in the world are you doing here?" exclaimed Alice.

"I was going crazy back in Seattle. I needed to see you. I am sorry Edward and I are crashing your weekend, but we just had to come."

"Its fine, isn't it Bella…its perfect Jazz!"

I was still in Edwards embrace as I realized we had begun to dance. This was one of my favorite songs; I was having trouble holding back the tears. I fought them as hard as I could and when I was certain no one was looking, I quickly wiped them away.

_You think I'd leave your side baby_

_You know me better than that_

_You think I'd leave you down when you're down on your knees_

_I wouldn't do that_

_I'll tell you you're right when you want_

_ha ah ah ah ah ah_

_and if only you could see into me_

"I hope you are not mad at me for intruding Bella. I jus.."

"Please Edward, don't talk. Just hold me" I pleaded as Edward pulled me even closer to his chest. I could hear his heart thumping through his chest.

As the song ended, Edward ran his hand around the back of my neck and pulled me in to his mouth. He tasted warm and sweet as he gave me the most sensual kiss I had ever had. I began to get dizzy and the room began to spin. Within seconds the room went black.

"Bella, Bella, Bella are you okay baby. Bella honey wake up. Please Bella."Edward begged.

"Alice, please get me a blanket and Jasper can you get me some water"

"E-E-Edward, what happened," I stuttered.

"Bella, you blacked out. Are you okay?'

"I'm fine. I think I was just overwhelmed. Can you please take me to my room?"

Edward carried me as Alice directed him to my room, telling him to let her know if I needed anything.

Edward laid me on the bed and curled up beside me. I know I need to talk to him but I don't know if I can form the words. He stroked my hair and just gazed into my eyes. _I could get lost in those eyes forever._ As I lay there I began to realize that Edward reminded me of someone. I just don't know who.


	10. Talk to Me

**A/N: First and foremost thank you for all the reviews thus far! You guys are great and the fact that you are loving it as much as I am makes me write more! **

**Juls you rock! Chapter 10 would not have been finished if it wasn't for you! SSVO-this chapter is dedicated to me and you and our naughty minds that are filled with Edward Cullen! Luvs you!!! XoXo**

**Fan Fic Rec-****100 Monkeys by ARenee363**

**Twilight character names belong to Stephenie Meyer. My take on the characterizations, plot lines, backgrounds and details belong to me. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without express written authorization.©2009 Cullenbanger9. All rights reserved worldwide.**

* * *

**BPOV**

After about an hour and a short nap in his arms, the shock wore off and the room was completely still. Edward is here, but am I ready for this? I know I have to talk to him, I just don't know if I will be able to handle that conversation.

"Bella, are you sure you are feeling okay?"f

"Yes, Edward, I am more than okay at the moment."

"Well, if you are up to it, we have reservations at Fleur de Lys, it is a French restaurant a friend of my father's owns and is exceptional."

"That sounds delightful; I will need a bit to get ready. I can be ready in about an hour, is that okay?"

"Take as long as you need Bella, our reservations aren't for another hour or so."

"Oh Edward, will Jasper and Alice be joining us?"

"No, not tonight. I hope you don't mind that it is just us."

"That will be fine, now if you will excuse me I need to shower."

A little over an hour later I found Edward in the living room, seated at the piano.

"Bella, you look incredible!"

"Thank you Edward. Alice created this dress you know"

I had to admit, I did look fabulous in my deep purple-one shoulder-mini cocktail-dress and champagne Jimmy Choo sandals.

"Shall we go, my dear? The car is waiting for us out front."

As we walked through the lobby, I noticed the concierge wink at Edward. Edward lightly nodded his head and smiled at me. Admittedly, I was impressed with all the effort Edward had put forth. We arrived at the restaurant and Edward let the driver know to return in 2 hours unless he called.

We walked in and the walls were draped with rich patterned fabric, French candelabras dimly lit and extraordinary sculptural floral centerpieces on the tables. We were seated at a romantic table nestled in the corner. As we sat down a gentleman approached the table and shook Edward's hand.

"Edward, you are looking quite well my friend"

"Hubert, I would like you to meet Bella"

"Well hello Bella. I am Hubert Keller. I am a friend of Carlisle Cullen and I have known Edward since he was a tot. I am also the Owner and Head Chef here at Fleur de Lys. I hope you don't mind but when Edward told me he was bringing someone special here for dinner, I created a four course meal just for the two of you. Your server will be over shortly with a 2003 Schiopetto Collio Pinot Grigio. I hope you enjoy your evening and it was a pleasure meeting you Bella. "I smiled in awe of Edward's plans. "Mine too," I replied.

As we sipped our wine, Edward reached across the table and held my hands. My heart began to race. I felt like I was dreaming, here I sat with this gorgeous man, being wined and dined like I am a princess and we don't even know each other the way I truly wanted.

Edward was being so patient with me. And for a while, we sat in comfortable silence. That comfort which comes from spending so much time together, words weren't always necessary. But we hadn't spent that much time together. A few weeks? Yet, there was no denying our relationship had transcended the ordinary awkwardness that normally happens at this stage of dating. Dating? Yes, we were dating.

"Edward, do you believe in fate? Alice is always talking about fate. But, Rosalie says we make our own destiny. I'm not sure what I believe." A year ago, my answer would have been different.

He smiled and thought for a minute. "You know, I do" he finally answered. "My parents have always said they knew from the beginning they were meant for each other. I never gave it much thought before. But now that you mention it, maybe they were right."

"Maybe," I answered, "it's a combination of both. Like, fate may put you in a certain situation with favorable conditions but it's up to you to make it work." He smiled, knowing the meaning behind my words. Feeling a little braver by the minute, I asked Edward to tell me one of his secrets. "You first" was his answer. And I laughed. I was comfortable with him and it was something I hadn't felt with another man since Jacob.

"Ok", I answered. "I didn't always want to be an architect. Because I was good at drawing and math, my father encouraged me to make that my major. I've always appreciated the style and ornamentations of buildings, the eras in which they were created. So it seemed like a natural fit. But ever since I was little, I dreamed of being a writer. I planned on majoring in journalism but architecture is more practical, safer." I shrugged my shoulders. Edward opened his mouth to speak but then closed it, a sort of smirk on his face.

"Bella, you should follow your dreams. Trust me; I know what it does to a person when you don't."

"What do you mean," I asked.

"Never mind for now. I'll show you what I mean later," Edward said. "Ok. Let me think. A secret." Edward scrunched up his face and scratched his head, teasing me and I giggled again. Jesus, you're such a girl

"I know," he said. "I like operas. Puccini's Turandot is my favorite. Luciano Pavarotti's version of Nessun Dorma is by far the most beautiful song I have ever heard. It's so moving I almost weep every time I listen to it. I was twelve years old the first time him perform. I'll never forget it."

I couldn't help but smile at the thought of a young Edward. He must have been beautiful even then. And the more I knew about him, the more I knew his beauty wasn't just skin deep. I resolved then to tell him about Jacob once we got back to the hotel. He deserved that.

Our dinner arrived and he never looked away from me. The meal, consisting of Tsar Nicoulai Osetra Caviar, the tasting of Alsatian Choucroute, Filet Mignon with sautéed Foie Gras and for dessert the Grand Marnier Souffle was absolutely divine. Once we were finished, Edward called for the car. We went back to the hotel, which surprisingly, was still empty.

"I would love to put on something a little more comfortable, if you don't mind," I asked.

Edward smiled and said "Of course. I am going to change as well. Will you meet me by the piano when you are ready?"

Curious, I simply smiled back and entered my bedroom to change. As I put on my yoga pants and tank top I heard the piano begin to play. I walked out to the living room and found Edward at the piano wearing gray sweatpants and a black t-shirt. God that guy looks good in anything. He noticed I had entered the room and motioned for me to sit beside him.

"I am impressed Edward. I had no idea you could play"

"It's a form of release for me. My mother taught me how to play when I was younger and I have loved it ever since. Would you like me to continue?"

"Please," I said, knowing we shared something else in common. Medicine was not his passion. Music was.

Edward began to play and I inched closer to him. There was something about him. Every minute I spent with him the closer to him I felt. It felt...right. The piece was stunningly sad, but beautiful. I had heard it before. My grandmother had a love for Beethoven and I had heard it many times growing up.

"_Moonlight Sonata_"

"Now I am impressed, Bella. I didn't know you knew classical music." He paused, a warm smile forming on his perfect lips. "You are so intriguing. There is so much I want to know about you"

After the song ended, Edward led me to the couch. He grabbed a blanket and wrapped us both in it.

I tilted my head and smiled at Edward as I felt my cheeks begin to blush. The way I was feeling was almost manic. I was filled with warm fuzzies and then a coldness shivered down my spine. My heart wanted me to be happy, but my mind was afraid to let it happen. How do you explain this to a man who could be perfect for you, but have only known a couple weeks? How is he supposed to understand when I am not even sure I do? I attempted to push those thoughts to the back of my mind.

My whole body began to shake knowing what I needed to do. I began to open my mouth, but no words would come out.

"What is it Bella?"

"E-Edward, I need to talk to you. But, I am not sure where to begin or exactly what to say."

"Take your time, Bella. You can tell me anything."

"There is so much you don't know about me, Edward. I am afraid. I am not sure of how you will feel or what your reaction will be. Please know that this is not easy for me, so I will do my best but cannot promise anything. You see, last year I lost my best friend, Jacob Black. Jacob and I grew up together; our fathers are best friends, so naturally we spent a lot of time together. In high school we decided to start dating, a complete mistake. After only a few days he became very possessive of me; we began arguing and after a few months we decided that it was not worth losing our friendship to continue dating. I loved Jacob with all my heart, but as a friend only. He just couldn't seem to accept that. One day he would be okay with being just friends and the next he would flip out if a guy was talking to me. But Jake was the one person who just got me, you know? And never left when times got rough. Even when I was severely ill, he saved my life by giving me one of his kidneys. He passed away last November. His death has been very hard for me to deal with and it has been very hard for me to let anyone in." At this point tears were pouring down my face and I felt like I couldn't breathe.

Edward pulled me to his chest as he held me and I began to tremble.

"Bella, oh my God, I am so sorry. I-I don't know what to say" he said as he smoothed his thumb across my cheek.

"Please, just hold me Edward."

**APOV**

"Jazz, I still cannot believe you are here!"

"I had to see you Alice. I can't help but want to be near you all the time"

I nodded, understanding. "It's like there is a magnetic pull between us. Do you believe in fate Jasper?"

"I believe in you Alice and I believe in us," Jasper said as he kissed my hand. "Now go get ready. We have reservations."

I couldn't help but bounce into my room. I felt like I was on cloud nine. I turned on the shower, as it heated up I laid my dress out onto the bed and sorted my accessories. I let the water run over me, and even though I was so enthralled with Jasper, I couldn't help but to think of Bella. I can tell Edward is having an effect on her. I just hope she will open her heart to him. From what I have seen and heard of him, fhe seems to be a pretty good guy. I just want her to be happy, as happy as I am with Jasper. I finished my shower and slipped on my Indigo colored BCBG Strapless Beaded Mesh Dress. I accessorized it with the black onyx bracelet that my father had given me for my birthday a few years back, and my princess cut diamond earrings. I grabbed my clutch, slid on my Jessica Simpson Sling backs and met Jasper in the foyer. His mouth dropped open slightly.

"Shall we go?" he asked as he offered me his arm.

As we exited the hotel, I noticed a horse and carriage waiting, my heart skipping a beat when Jasper led me to it.

"Good Evening Mr. Whitlock, Miss Brandon"

Jasper lifted me into the carriage and placed a blanket over our laps.

"You look stunning Alice" he whispered as he took my hand into his.

San Francisco is beautiful at night. We strolled through Union Square and arrived at Masa's Restaurant. As we walked in, I couldn't help but take in the scenery. A rich, masculine canvas of dark chocolate graced the walls which offset elegant stop-points of color throughout the small dining room. Each table was adorned with creamy tablecloths, frosted bowls of pink and ivory roses, French patterned toile chairs and enormous, suspended lamps of shirred, cranberry fabric. A sculpture of three androgynous, hammered-bronze "muses" bearing artichokes, wine grapes and asparagus danced at the center of the room.

It felt like I was dreaming; everything was so perfect. Dinner was absolutely magnificent. I have never tasted such an exquisite meal. The first course consisted of Golden Chanterelle Mushrooms ìý la Grecqueî, ìApples and Endiveî, SautÈed Massachusetts Diver Scallops. The second course was Pan Roasted Filet of Wild Striped Bass followed by the main course of Pan Roasted Loin of Millbrook Farms Venison. Before dessert we cleansed our palates with a refreshing Bartlett Pear Sorbet. And to finish off a picture perfect meal, Jasper and I shared the Chocolate-Caramel Truffle Tart. I was so full I didn't think I could move but then he asked me to dance. As the music played, Jasper gracefully moved me to the small dance floor. I swear my feet never touched the ground. As Jasper dipped me low, his lips grazed my neck and he whispered "Alice Brandon, I think I have fallen in love with you." I could not gather the words, he had left me speechless. All I could do was turn my head so our lips softly met. Pulling back, meeting his eyes with mine, I whispered "Jasper, I know I am falling head over heels in love with you."

Jasper too my hand and escorted me outside and we got into a cab.

"Where are we off to now, my love?"

"The Wax Museum at Fisherman's Warf."

"How exciting! I have always wanted to go there and see all the celebrities! Marilyn Monroe is one of my faves and I hear they have an awesome exhibit! Did you know that Hugh Hefner owns the gravesite next to hers? I think it's kinda creepy! She is a woman after my own heart. She liked to bathe in Channel No. 5! And she reportedly had 11 toes!"

"Geez Alice, obsess much?! I think you know more about Marilyn than she ever knew about herself!"

As we arrived to the museum, Jasper pulled out his camera and asked a fellow tourist to take our picture. Jasper got our tickets and we made our way inside. The first exhibit we saw was The Chamber of Horrors, which was perfect for Jazz as he loves scary movies. I clinged tight to him as we passed Severed and Tortured heads but was much better when we reached Beetlejuice. I loved that stupid movie as a kid!

"_Because if I tell you, you'll tell your friends, your friends are callin' me on the horn all the time, I gotta show up at shopping centers for openings and sign autographs and shit like that and it makes my life a *hell*. Okay? A living hell_." said Jasper as he quoted the movie.

"_.Beetlejuice_!"

We passed by Jason from Friday the 13th, Frankenstein and Iron Maiden. At the end of this exhibit was Dracula and Victim. Jasper pulled me close to him and nuzzled his face in my neck.

"I want to suck your blood!!" he said in horrible impersonation

"I dare you to bite me Jazz"

"Don't tempt me my love, you do have an amazing neck!" he whispered as his lips grazed my neck.

We made it through the sports and entrepreneurial mogul's exhibits pretty quickly and were finally at the Glamour Girls. Jasper took my picture beside Marilyn Monroe and told me her beauty could not even compare to mine.

"Whatever Jazz, she is GORGEOUS! I am just a simple girl."

I grabbed Jazz's camera and took some quick pictures of Reese Witherspoon, Lucille Ball and of course Oprah. Jasper made his way ahead of me to the Entertainers exhibit and was in front of Beyonce by the time I caught up with him.

"After your perfect rendition of _Single Ladies_ at the bar, it is mandatory I get your picture with Beyonce"

"I can't believe how they made her booty so…bootylicious!"

"Well you know Alice, they create them to look identical to the real person, so why wouldn't they make her bootylicious??!!"

After a few more exhibits I began to tire and Jasper could tell.

"Let's head back to the hotel love, I think you have had a long day."

When we arrived back at the suite, it appeared Edward and Bella were settled in for the night. Jasper carried me to the bedroom and laid me down on the bed. His eyes full of desire, and his heart spilling over with love. I couldn't take it any longer. I needed him, I needed to be one with him.

Jasper ran his tongue along the seam of my lips, urging them apart, and our tongues met together, torturously slow, lingering and savoring before moving on to explore more. I tilted my head, and heard him moan as we deepened the kiss further. My brain and body were melting with every touch.

**JPOV**

Alice placed her hands around my neck as she pulled me onto her and she began to kiss me feverishly. She moved her hands slowly down to my chest, where she undid the buttons to my shirt. I kicked off my shoes and decided to remove Alice's dress. I pulled her up to me and undid her zipper; her dress falling swiftly to the floor. Alice removed her black lace bra and flung it across the room. I attached my hands to her hips and pulled her close to me, our bare chests rubbed together softly. It was as if our bodies fit perfectly together.

"I love you," Alice muttered softly.

"I love you Alice, so much it hurts but a glorious hurt."

I slowly kissed her softly, passionately and then it moved to lustful. My hands moved to her back and laid her gently onto the bed. Alice gently grabbed my hair as she pulled me deeper into the kiss. She eagerly slid her hands down my chest and to the top of my slacks. She undid my belt and slowly unzipped and unbuttoned my pants. As the pants fell to my ankles, her hands went to my boxers and slowly pushed them down as far as she could before I removed them. I ran my hand across her black lace thong and snuck my fingers inside. I moved my index and middle finger simultaneously stroking her entrance to her wet core. My fingers set her skin on fire, lust radiating off of her, driving me wild. Slowly and methodically I kissed her neck, her breasts, her stomach, inching my way closer to her sex. My lips sucked gently at her clit. I moved a third finger inside her, curving them as I thrusted them inside her. She whispered my name. My lips and tongue caressed her folds, sucking and drinking in her moisture. I loved exploring her body with my tongue. She tasted like honey in my mouth. She pulled my hair as her orgasm overtook her, she panted lightly as she rode it out.

"Jazz, Jazz, Jazz!" she moaned.

* * *

**Don't worry...Edward and Bella will get their turn at the lemonade stand again soon! Anyone missing Rosalie and Emmett???**


	11. I Wanna Know What Love Is

**A/N: Sorry for the delay of Chapter 11, I have had to deal with the real world and it has been challenging. Thanks to Misti, B, Gael, Juls, and Pixie for pushing me to keep writing, it has helped ease some pain. **

**Twilight character names belong to Stephanie Meyer. All characterizations, plot lines, backgrounds and details belong to the respective author. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without express written authorization.©2009 Cullenbanger9. All rights reserved worldwide.**

**

* * *

**

**EPOV**

Bella was still sleeping when I woke up. We had discussed so much, laying all of our cards on the table so to speak, that it was no wonder she was exhausted. But at this moment she looked so peaceful I had to smile. Seems Bella is always making me smile. I eased my way out of bed and decided to shower. As the steam filled the bathroom, I thought back to last night. I too had a lot to process. Bella has been through so much in her lifetime. And any one of those moments could wear a person down on their own. I want so badly to ease her pain. But, this is uncharted waters for me. Am I just a replacement of her friend Jacob? No. She was never this intimate with Jacob. They were never a good fit, so she says. We are. I can feel it. I know it in my heart. But I'm afraid that when we return home, her walls of defense will go back up and I'll have to break them down again.

**BPOV**

I could hear Edward in the shower when I rolled over and glanced at the clock, rubbing my eyes. 7:20. Last night seems like a blur to me. Had I really told him everything? I remember crying through all of it. Oh great. My eyes should be nice and swollen. I got out of bed and stood at the mirror. As I glared at the bags under my eyes, I laughed at their symbolism. I certainly had a lot of baggage. But it didn't scare Edward and he didn't run away. That much I remember with perfect clarity. He stroked my hair, holding me close. My night of confessions dawned into a morning of peace. I was finally able to move on. And Edward was still here. He still wanted to be with me. And I realized I wanted to be with him.

"Good morning," Edward said as he emerged from the shower. I felt my face flush as I stared at him in his towel. "Hope I didn't wake you."

"No, you didn't. For the first time in a long time, I woke up because I was rested. Normally the alarm is what wakes me." I glanced down at the floor. "Edward, I-I want to thank you for last night. I know that I'm not always open and up front with my feelings. It's was so nice of you to..." Edward placed a finger on my lips. "Sshh, Bella" he whispered. "You don't have to thank me for listening. I told you that I want to learn everything about you. You're an amazing woman." I knew I was blushing again. Edward smiled and kissed my cheek. "How does breakfast sound?"

"Good," I sighed. "I'm starving. Do you want me to wake Alice and Jasper?"

"Yeah, wake the lovebirds and tell them we've got plans for the day."

"Ooh, what are we going to do?"

"I have no idea," Edward said laughing. "We'll find out over breakfast."

**BPOV**

Alice and Jasper took forever getting ready; I thought I was going to have to pry them from their room. I hate being rushed. So to appease me, we agreed to just grab some bagels from the continental breakfast. Edward was a godsend and went to the corner Starbucks to get us some coffee as I waited impatiently for Alice to pick out her clothes. I knew she packed too many clothes for a 3 day weekend. We barely made it to Pier 41 in time to catch the ferry to Alcatraz. On the ride over, Edward never took his eyes off of me.

"Edward, if you keep staring at me you are going to miss the beautiful scenery"

"I like the view right in front of me, it's breathtakingly beautiful"

I could feel my cheeks begin to blush as I smiled looking into his gorgeous eyes. If it was just Edward and I on this boat, I would have thrown him down and taken him for all that his is. I had to behave myself, but I couldn't help but to play a little with him. So, I licked my lips as I dragged my hand from the top of his chest down to his thigh adding pressure and scrapping my nails. I could feel him twitch as I released my hand. I winked at him and walked away towards Alice making sure I rocked my hips as I walked, drawing his attention to my ass. I knew I looked good in these jeans and I was going to make sure he appreciated this view.

Alice told me all about her date with Jasper and how much it meant that he came out here to see her. She is head over heels in love with him and I can tell it's getting serious pretty fast. But that didn't scare me. I have a feeling about Jazz; he is exactly what she needs. He is the macaroni to her cheese. I caught him stealing glances at Alice the whole time we were talking. He wasn't fooling me. The adoration on his face spoke volumes.

We arrived to the island and were corralled into a group where we had to listen to a ten minute orientation. Tourists were slipping away at the end, but I found it to be a good review of the informational brochure and was able to get my bearings. The island was beautiful to say the least. Flowers, water birds, and a mixture of crumbling and refurbished architecture made Alcatraz a truly unique and surprisingly relaxing place to spend a sunny morning. The first stop on the tour was to the Cell House. Edward was anxious to get to Al Capone's cell. He admitted he had a bit of an obsession with the infamous gangster. I could only imagine how many times he has watched The Untouchables. When we finally made it there, I was busy reading the plaques on the wall when Edward came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. I jumped a little in shock as he whispered "I am like any other man. All I do is supply a demand."

"When are you going to supply my demand, Edward?"

Edward spun me around and lightly pushed me against the wall, pressing his lips against mine. I ran my tongue across his lips, begging for entrance. He opened his mouth and his breath filled every inch of me. He kissed me hungrily, as if he had been craving my kiss. He pulled away and I could feel my cheeks turning crimson. He smiled and grabbed my hand, entwining our fingers and leading me to the next cell. We passed through other famous inmate cells including those of George "Machine Gun" Kelly, Henri Young and Robert "Birdman of Alcatraz" Stroud. The pictures of Robert Stroud were absolutely creepy. He had a very disturbing demeanor.

We then moved to the Gardens and Wildlife. The amount of foliage on the island is downright surprising. The beauty and the serenity is unreal. As we walked through, hand in hand, I swear I could hear Edward whispering the words "These flowers don't compare to your beauty." When I asked him what he said he just smiled and pulled me close to him. He stopped some fellow tourists and asked them to take our picture in front of the most beautiful blue hydrangeas. I would have to remember to get a copy of that picture. I could have walked through the gardens for hours with Edward at my side. I feel so safe when I am with him. He removes all of my fears and replaces them with peace. And happiness. I haven't been truly happy for a long time. It's an unfamiliar emotion for me. But one that I always seem to have when I spend time with Edward.

The tour continued for another hour or so. We finally caught up with Jasper and Alice. We decided to grab some lunch at a café near the hotel. We spent the afternoon talking about our trip home tomorrow. Edward mentioned that his parents had called him earlier this morning and will be in town next weekend. They have been keeping tabs, via Emmett, and were aware that 'the boys' have all been dating. They want to have a dinner party at their place. Suddenly I realized how much I missed Rosalie. I haven't talked to her since before we left. I know that she is wrapped up in Emmett right now but I don't want her thinking I have neglected her or our friendship. I decided to send her a quick text to let her know I was thinking of her.

R-

Wish you and Emmett were here with us. I miss u terribly. Drinks tomorrow?

B-

After lunch, we decided to go to Ghiradelli Square. We wanted to tour the old factory where they used to make the chocolates. But they no longer offer them. So we decided to play it by ear. Edward wanted to pick up a gift for his mother, Esme, for when she visits next week. He bought her a bottle of Citrus Vervain at Elizabeth W. I laughed, thinking of Vampire Diaries. Good thing we weren't vampires. Vervain renders them incapacitated. I found the most beautiful stationery at Lola of North Beach as well as a new journal. Edward winked at me, remembering my passion for writing. We all got our pictures taken in one of those black and white photo booths. It was such a relaxing day, after the morning mad dash, that is.

Just then my phone began to vibrate, it was Rose.

B-

I miss you too! Meet me at On the Roxx at 9 and you better bring me juicy stories from your weekend getaway!

R-

"What's going on up there?," Alice asked as Jasper was nibbling on her neck.

We followed the sounds of laughter and music. We could smell the chocolates. As we got closer, we could read the banner connecting the street lights. _Ghiradelli Chocolate and Wine Festival_. Could this day get any better? We sampled the most delectable chocolates paired with the smoothest of wines. It was pure heaven, all the while enjoying two sinful obsessions.

"Let's buy a few bottles of wine to take back to the room" Edward suggested.

"We could order room service and spend a relaxing evening, just the four of us", Alice said. So Edward purchased the wine while Jasper shuffled Alice and I off to the other vendors. When we finally found Edward again, I thought I noticed a box of chocolate-covered strawberries peeking out of the bag as well.

"What are you up to?," I asked Edward who just gave me a crooked smile. I had the feeling our night wouldn't include the four of us the entire time.

**EPOV**

We ordered room service and uncorked the wine. I laughed as we dined on soft-shelled crabs, lobster risotto and beef fillets while wearing sweat pants and T-shirts. Bella looked so carefree and relaxed. I have to remember to do something nice for Alice and Rosalie. They obviously took good care of my Bella over the years. _My Bella._ I loved the sound of that. This weekend was proving to be the beginning of a beautiful love story. I hope she likes the gift I bought her this afternoon. She's observant, that's for sure. It wasn't easy hiding that from her. Jasper managed to distract them while I bought the wine, a box of chocolate-covered strawberries, and her gift. I know she thinks the strawberries are the surprise. I hope this doesn't back fire on me.

The evening progressed as we laughed and laughed some more. Our whole day was amazing. That was the first time Bella and Alice had ever taken a ferry ride. And Alcatraz was so cool. But the longer we reminisced the more I wanted to go to our bedroom. Bella has the habit of tossing her hair. And every time she laughed she would toss her hair, exposing her neck. I could feel my dick straining against the material in my crotch. She licked her lips after sucking on the last strawberry and I about burst. I jumped up and Jasper followed saying "You're right. Let's turn in."

"No one said anything, sweetie," Alice teased.

"Yeah but he's right," I urged. "We have an early flight in the morning."

Bella and Alice both giggled, realizing that at this moment, we were putty in their hands.

"Ok, ok. Good night you two. See you in the morning," Bella said as she grabbed my hand.

I pulled out her gift as she brushed her teeth. It was sitting on the bed when she emerged from the bathroom. While we were walking around Ghiradelli Square, I found a stuffed wolf at Yap. He was dressed in a football shirt. The number 01 was on the back along with his name: Jacob. I couldn't pass it up. I figured now he could always watch over her, even if it meant he had to be in wolf-form.

"Aww, what's this?" she asked. "How cute." She started over to the bed but I stopped her, coming from behind. I wrapped my arms around her waist and leaned my chin down on her collar bone. "I found him this afternoon. I thought he needed a home. Look at the back of his shirt."

Bella picked him up and turned him around. Her hand flew up to her mouth and she turned, looking at me with tears in her eyes. _OH SHIT. What did you do, asshole? She thinks it a joke._

"Bella, please don't cry. I didn't mean to upset you. I swear I didn't mean ..." She jumped in my arms, wrapping her legs around my waist, kissing my neck and crying the whole time. "I love it," she said. "This is the most thoughtful gift anyone has ever given me."

I sat us down on the bed and we kissed for what seemed like forever. But then her lips took on a new urgency. And she crawled off of my lap. She undid the button on my pants and I tried to undo the buttons on her shirt but she pushed my hand away. "Let me give you a gift now," she answered and my breath hitched. She pulled my pants down and grabbed the band of my boxers. I helped her get those off and watched as she slipped to the floor on her knees. _Oh my God._ Her little hands reached up from under my thighs and pulled me closer. She wrapped her mouth around my cock and began snake her tongue around it. "Oh God, Bella," I whispered as she sucked tenderly. She had the perfect rhythm. Up and down, she worked her mouth while her tongue made little back and forth zig-zag patterns. I could feel the tightening begin in my balls when her hand found them_. Jesus!_ She rolled them in her hand like ben wah balls while her mouth feverishly sucked on my dick. I knew I was close and my fingers found her hair. I pulled on her hair, surprising me even. But she reacted like a succubus, wild and untamed. She took my whole length in her mouth and I cried out.

"Bella, I'm gonna come."

I tried to pull out of her mouth but she wouldn't let go. "Oh baby, I can't last," I pleaded. She nodded, taking all of me in again and I knew what she meant. She kept kneading my balls, working magic with her mouth at the same time.

"I...I... Bella... now...coming...aaargh," I screamed as I exploded in her mouth. _Sweet Jesus._ I could feel her swallow. She continued to suck her way back up as I continued to twitch. Finally her mouth left me and she climbed on to my lap.

"Let's get some sleep," she said. I kissed her, tasting myself on her lips. My hand found her breast but as I leaned in to kiss her neck, she got up.

"What are you doing, Bella?" I couldn't let it end like this. She sucks my dick and I do nothing for her?

"I was serious. We need to get some sleep. It's already 12:30 and we do have an early flight. That was my gift to you. It doesn't have the same sentimentality as your gift, but it's the best I can do right now."

She pulled the covers down and climbed into the bed. I stood there, sort of dumb-founded. She patted the bed and laughed. "You can repay me later if you insist." I chuckled and gave her the crooked smile I know she loves so much. As I got into bed, she turned on her side, setting the alarm. My arms snaked over hips and I breathed in her scent. I wanted to tell her that I loved her. But I didn't. Instead, we settled into each other's arms.

_I love you, Bella Swan._

**EPOV**

Jasper decided to switch his ticket with Bella so he and Alice would be on the same flight. Needless to say I was pleased. As the plane started to take off, Bella grabbed my hand and tucked her head into my shoulder.

"You ok Bella?"

"I am not a big fan of flying. I hate the take-off and landing."

I lifted her face to look at me. I could see the fear in her eyes. I wanted to remove it and all I could think to do was distract her.

I leaned in and licked her top lip gently and then the bottom one. She stretched up to meet me and closed her mouth over mine, her tongue darting out aggressively. Her fingers slid into my hair, making my scalp tingle first and then the rest of me.

"You keep that up and I am sure to be just fine" she breathed when we parted.

Bella's eyes were no longer filled with fear. They were now filled with fire and desire. Just as I went to pull her back to me, she stood up and exited the isle. Her eyes fixed on mine, she dragged her finger across my chest and winked. I watched her make her way to the First Class bathroom. She had on a short purple plaid skirt with black knee boots. _Fuck Me Boots._ She swung her hips back and forth with what seemed attitude. She walked through the cabin like she owned it. As she turned around to shut the door she motioned for me to follow. I felt a rush run through my body straight down to the twitch in my pants. I casually looked around and the cabin was not even half full. I doubt anybody would notice and hell at this point, I didn't care. She is quite the temptress. And I began to wonder if she wore that skirt on purpose.

I pulled open the bathroom door and there she was perched on the sink, legs dangling and spread apart. I closed the door behind me as she grabbed my Violent Femmes t-shirt to pull me closer to her. I barely got the door locked and her lips were on mine. I ran my hands over her soft thighs and snaked my hand up her skirt.

"Holy Fuck Bella!" I moaned into her mouth.

"Is there a problem Cullen?"

"Were we a little forgetful when we got dressed this morning?"

"Oops, I must have forgotten to put my panties on, silly me!"

Bella's lips kept probing mine and her tongue fought mine for dominance. She was already soaking wet as my fingers met her wet slit. She was ready, no priming needed.

**BPOV**

Edward quickly unbuckled his jeans, yanking them open and dropping them to his knees. He pulled me as close to the edge of the counter as possible and without leaving my mouth he managed to shove his boxer-briefs down as I quickly reached for his throbbing cock. I began to nibble on his lip as I slipped my hand down to my wet center. Once I knew it was nice and slick, I wrapped it around his cock and began pumping him. I could hear his breathing quicken and that in its self almost made me come instantly.

"Fuck me now, Edward!" I begged.

I felt his cock pressing against my melting pussy lips and then penetrate upwards into me, and I whimpered, hearing Edward release a low growl. Damn he feels so good inside me, working me hard and pulling me as close to him as possible.

"Fuck, I'm gonna cum Bella…." he panted as I dug my nails into his back.

"God Yes, Now Edward"

He began to pound me furiously and that was all it took. I came right then and there and began to scream his name as he quickly covered my mouth to keep the rest of the cabin from hearing me.

"I'm cumming Edward" I lowly screeched into his hand.

He let out a growl of relief and I felt his body tense and then relax…his vigorous pumping slowed down until it was at a complete stop and there was a warmth inside me….and I knew we had come together.

"Mmmmm…Damn Bella, that was hot," he said as he kissed my neck.

"You go out first and I will clean myself up and meet you back at our seats"

"Yes Ma'am."

As I walked back to our seats, I could feel several stares in my direction. I simply smiled and took my seat. I put my earbuds in and turned on my IPod and the song that began to play got me thinking as i listened to every word.

_I gotta take a little time  
A little time to think things over  
I better read between the lines  
In case I need it when I'm older  
Aaaah woah-ah-aah_

_Now this mountain I must climb  
Feels like a world upon my shoulders  
And through the clouds I see love shine  
It keeps me warm as life grows colder_

_In my life there's been heartache and pain  
I don't know if I can face it again  
Can't stop now, I've traveled so far  
To change this lonely life_

_I wanna know what love is  
I want you to show me  
I wanna feel what love is  
I know you can show me  
Aaaah woah-oh-ooh_

_I'm gonna take a little time  
A little time to look around me, oooh ooh-ooh ooh-ooh oooh  
I've got nowhere left to hide  
It looks like love has finally found me_

_In my life there's been heartache and pain  
I don't know if I can face it again  
I can't stop now, I've traveled so far  
To change this lonely life_

_I wanna know what love is  
I want you to show me  
I wanna feel what love is  
I know you can show me  
I wanna know what love is  
I want you to show me  
And I wanna feel, I want to feel what love is  
And I know, I know you can show me_

I want _him_ to show me. I closed my eyes as i took in every word. I entwined my finger's with Edward's as I began to drift off to sleep.

_

* * *

_

**Rosalie is going to get an earfull!!!! Stay tuned for Chapter 12, I promise it will posted sooner than later! After those lemons, i can't stop! If it weren't for my beta, this would not be posted today! Thanks again Juls!!!!! You ROCK!!!!!**


	12. The Way You Look Tonight

**A/N: Mile High Club!!!!! Everybody wants to be a member!! The fab six are about to be reunited and it has the potential to get a little crazy!! **

**Twilight character names belong to Stephanie Meyer. All characterizations, plot lines, backgrounds and details belong to the respective author. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without express written authorization.©2009 Cullenbanger9. All rights reserved worldwide.**

**

* * *

**

**BPOV**

B-

Emmett held me up. I will be a few minutes late. Be a doll and order my usual. Love u!!

R-

_On the Roxx_, it is a small Martini bar located in an upscale part of town. It's Rose's happy place and it seems to suit her well. I was happy she decided to meet here, knowing that she probably hasn't frequented it since she met Emmett. I grabbed us two seats and the bar and the bartender quickly made his way to me. _Fuck! When did he move here?_

"Hey there, Gorgeous. Where have you been hiding?"

Mike Newton. The annoying little fuck from high school who I thought I had avoided him by going to WSU. I thought back to that day in high school when Jacob kicked Mike's ass in the school cafeteria. Mike was always a little lewd, rude and crude. And although he knew his advances towards me were not welcomed or encouraged, somehow he couldn't get it through his little head. Alice and I had been getting our lunch and as we walked over to our usual table, Mike smacked my ass. Hard. I am clumsy without help and when he did that I fell forward onto a chair and hit my head. That sent Jake into a frenzy. Within seconds he lunged at Mike and tackled him to the ground. Angela was nearby and ran to Jake and told him Mike wasn't worth the trouble. Jake grabbed Mike by the shirt and told him if he ever laid another hand on me he would flatten him out like a pancake. As he threw him down he said "I'll be watching you." Needless to say Mike kept his distance from me.

"Hello, Mike"

"You here alone?"

"No, Rosalie will be here any minute. Can you get me 2 Pearadise Roxx Martini's?"

"Sure thing, Bells."

I cringed. No one calls me Bells unless they are one of my faves and he is not.

"It's Bella Mike. Don't push it with me."

Mike pulled it together and brought me our drinks, without saying a word. Thankfully Rose arrived minutes later.

"Get in my life Bella Swan!!!"

"Oh Rose!! I have missed you!" I said as she pulled me into a tight hug.

Rosalie quickly settled into her seat and took a sip of her martini. As it hit her lips, a huge grin came creeping up. She quickly turned her head and locked eyes with me.

"Spill it Bella! And don't you leave out even one tiny detail."

"Slow down killer! I will give you what you want."

I proceeded to fill Rose in on our weekend. I explained how Alice and I just needed to get away. And how Jasper just couldn't bear to be away from Alice for that long. And how Edward commandeered his way into the hotel.

"Rose, they bribed the concierge to get into our suite. They had it decorated with candles and rose petals and soft music," I swooned. Rosalie sighed. Even a hard-ass like Rose is still a girl at heart.

"Those boys were raised right!" she said. "I don't know what it is about those Cullen boys. They just kind of suck you in, don't they? I know I said that we make our destiny, but after spending all this time with Emmett, now I'm not so sure."

I was glad to see that Rosalie was as happy as Alice and I. Things were finally falling into place for all of us. And I made a mental note to ask her about Emmett and his romantic side later.

"Sorry, go on."

"Well, I was just floored. I couldn't believe he was there. I started crying, Rose. I know, blubbering idiot. But he just held me in his arms. Anyway. That night we went dinner at Fleur de Lys."

"All four of you or just the two of you?"

"Just me and Edward. The meal was fantastic. I guess the owner is a friend of Carlisle's. It was so comfortable between us. We talked about everything and nothing. And then...."

"What?"

"I told him about Jacob." A low whistle came out of Rose. And I noticed she cocked her one eyebrow.

"How'd that go?"

"Surprisingly well, actually. I mean, I sobbed like a brand new baby but....he didn't leave. He understood. You know, I was never able to share that part of my life with another man. But with Edward....? He's different, Rose. He wants to know everything about me and he's not intimidated by Jacob. He was a part of my past. And he gets that. He even bought me a stuffed wolf, named Jacob."

"He what?"

I laughed. I was getting ahead of myself. I told her about the trip to Alcatraz and Ghirardelli Square. And about how he managed to sneak away to get my stuffed animal.

"Awwww. That is just about the sweetest thing I have ever heard. He's a keeper, Bella."

I nodded. "I know. And the funny thing is, it doesn't scare me."

"Can we help you?" Rose said, irritated.

I realized Mike was listening in to our conversation. _What a douche_.

"I just wanted to know if you needed another drink" he said in the squirreliest of voices.

"You could have just asked. You know, said Excuse me. Who taught you that it was ok to listen in to other people's conversations" Rose fired back.

"One more round" I said. Rose never liked Mike either. But before it got ugly, I thought I could just get him to leave. And true to coward form, he turned on his heels and left. He even had the other bartender bring us our drinks.

"So that's it? No sex? Don't give me that shit. I've seen Alice and Jasper together. They're horny as toads. And from what you have just described, Edward definitely deserved a good fuck. Please tell me you made his weekend."

I burst out laughing. Rose sure has a way of getting to the point of things. I told her about my thank-you blow job. And about our membership in the Mile-High club.

"Get the fuck out? Seriously? Hmmm, I never knew you to have it in ya, Swan."

"Oh I had a LOT in me this weekend" I punned.

Rose just rolled her eyes as she checked her phone. Emmett must have sent her a text. She had a little devious grin on her face.

"I have to dash, Bells. Emmett is coming over and I want to pick up a movie. Lunch next week?"

"Sounds good."

As we were walking out I noticed Mike staring at us. The man will never learn.

"He's such a douche" Rose said as she hailed a cab. And I laughed. Great minds think alike.

**BPOV**

The next couple days were filled with classes, homework and thoughts of Edward. We were both so busy we hadn't been able to see each other. We were lucky to have our late night texting sessions before bed. I began to feel like we were in high school again and this was new puppy love. I had a few boyfriends in high school. But none of whom were worth bragging and none who would even come close to Edward. I was wrapping up a quick email to my dad when I began to feel my phone vibrate. My heart skipped a beat, knowing who it was. It's 10:45pm…its Edward.

B-

Leaving a meeting at work…wanted to tell you that you are all I can think about.

E-

I felt my cheeks turn crimson and I turned giddy.

E-

I was just getting ready to turn in for the night. Wanna stop by?

B-

Please for the love of God, don't turn me down. I just want him near me, to be wrapped in his strong arms again. This past weekend was perfection. Waking up to Edward, now that I could do, forever.

Within a couple of minutes there was a knock at the front door. I ran to open it, hoping it was exactly who I wanted it to be.

I opened the door, only to find a sobbing Angela. _Shit!_ I want to console her, but I am hoping Edward will come over. I quickly pulled her inside and wrapped my arms around her.

"Oh sweetie, what's wrong?"

"I-I'm so sorry its late Bella, but I'm a mess and I don't know what to do."

"Sit here and I will grab the Ben & Jerry's" I said as I placed her on the couch and wrapped my afghan around her.

I grabbed the Chunky Monkey and two spoons and met her back on the couch. I wanted to send Edward a text letting him know Ang had stopped by and needed me but I had left my phone on my bed. Now was not the time to leave her. I needed to get the details and quickly. Her eyes were swollen and red. This was not going to be good.

"Ang, what's going on?"

"It's Erik. I don't know what brought him into town, but he showed up at my work tonight. The worst part is Cash's band was playing an…"

"Hold up, Ang. Erik Yorkey is in town now?"

"Yeah, why Bells?"

"Hmmmm….I ran into Mike Newton the other night at On the Roxx. I have a feeling I know how Erik found out where you work."

"Bastard. What in the hell?!"

"Ok, so what exactly happened?"

"Well, it's Thursday night and Cash's band plays at the bar every other Thursday. The bar was probably half full when Erik walked through the door, with that bimbo Lauren Mallory on his arm. I didn't really care because I knew that I upgraded when I met Cash. She may be pretty, but she has no brains. Any who, Erik made his way to the bar; he said hello and we made the obligatory small talk. He started going on and on about Lauren and how amazing she is. Like I care? Cash locked eyes with me sensing I was uncomfortable, I mouthed to him that I was ok and that this is Erik. I got his beer and his bimbo's Sex on the Beach and wished him the best of luck. No biggie. Cash's band took an intermission shortly after, he motioned for me to meet him on the patio. Once we were outside, he pulled me close and gave me a deep hard kiss. He told me not to let that douche bag get to me and if I wanted him to, he would get Emmett to escort him out. I told him that was not an issue, that I would just avoid Erik at all cost. The bar-back came outside looking for me letting me know they needed me back behind the bar. I started breezing through the bar orders when I noticed what was going on right before my eyes. Lauren was throwing herself all over Cash, she pulled him down to her and fucking kissed him. Fucking bitch!!! "

"Holy Hell, Angela!"

"Oh it doesn't end there! I dropped the 4 beers that were in my hand and ran over to the skank and pulled her off of Cash. I was a little forceful and she ended up stumbling to the floor. Erik ran over and scooped her up. Cash was trying to reassure me that it was all her doing and that he would never deliberately hurt me. I nodded letting him know I understood and saw the whole thing. Erik obviously _didn't_ see the whole thing and only saw me go ape shit on his bimbo. Lauren opened her mouth and asked me what the fuck my problem was and I informed her that she just assaulted my boyfriend and that warranted me giving her an ass kicking. I was fuming at this point, the nerve of her. And then she said what sent me into a tailspin. Well, well, well…looks like I am more than capable of taking both of the men you care about. You see Angela, Erik used to come to me when you couldn't please him. Let's see how did Erik put it? Ahh yes. You couldn't get an elephant hard, no matter how hard you tried. Why he ever stayed with you I have no idea. And it seems as if your rockstar boyfriend was liking what he was seeing with me. I thought I was going to fucking kill her. I jumped on her like flies on shit. Pulled her nasty blonde hair hard and punched her in the stomach. Cash was trying to restrain me, but I told him that if he cared for me at all, he would back the fuck up and let me handle my business. Bella, I have NEVER been like this. But anger consumed me and I HAD to put her in her place. So with all the fire in me, I pulled back and knocked her out. Erik tried to talk to be but I spit at his face and told him if he ever came near me, I would have him castrated. I let Cash pull me off and he walked me towards the door. Emmett stopped us only to make sure we were okay. He told me he understood and wasn't about to get between me and her. I told Emmett I had to get out of there and he hailed me a cab, saying I was in no shape to drive. Cash couldn't leave, so I told him I was coming here. I am so pissed Bella."

"Oh my God! I can't believe you actually fought Lauren Mallory!"

"I think I might have even scared myself!!"

"Ang, I am so sorry Erik hurt you the way he did, and with all people, Lauren."

Just then there was a knock at the door, I knew exactly who it was. As I opened the door, Edward pulled me towards him and kissed me long and tenderly. After I was able to catch my breath, I pulled back a little "Angela is here and needs me. I am so sorry I didn't text you before you got over here, it's been a little intense."

"I'm sure" he whispered. "I saw it all go down."

"Bella, I am so sorry for interrupting your time with Edward. I can go."

"Angela, honey are you okay? I saw you leaving the bar but I didn't want to interfere" Edward said, sweetly.

"I'm okay Edward, just stupid bimbos and ex-boyfriends"

"I'll tell you what, why don't you go to my room and give me and Ang some time to talk and then I will join you."

"Ok sweetheart. Oh and Angela, Cash wanted me to tell you to text him when you are ready to be picked up, they finished up shortly after you left. "

"Thanks Edward"

Angela and I sat back down on the couch and we talked everything through. I told her how lucky she is to have Cash in her life now and not to worry about Lauren or Erik. They are not worth her time or concern. I knew she was hurting badly but I could also see a gleam of hope in her eyes with her relationship with Cash. I told her about my weekend getaway and how Edward and Jasper surprised us. As we scraped the last of the pint, I could tell Angela was almost calm. She told me that now she just wanted to go home to Cash and be in his arms. _I know the feeling._ She texted Cash my address and that she was ready. He must have been close because he was at my door within minutes.

After Angela left I went to my bedroom. I could hear soft music playing as I entered. Edward turned around and met me halfway. Before I could realize it his lips were on mine and we were dancing. No grinding or rubbing, just soft liquid movements. Edward moved his lips from my mouth to my ear and whispered "I didn't know you loved Frank"

"I could listen to him for hours. They don't make 'em like that anymore."

As _The Way You Look Tonight _continued to play, Edward pulled me closer to him. I laid my head on his chest and could hear his heartbeat pounding through almost in rhythm with mine. I became so lost in our connection and movements that I didn't realize that the music had stopped. Evidently neither had Edward.

"Stay with me tonight" I pleaded.

"I was hoping you would let me."

I grabbed my pajama pants and a tank top and went to the bathroom to change and brush my teeth. Edward came in as I was finishing. I pulled out an extra toothbrush in the medicine cabinet and headed for the bed. Minutes later he crawled in beside me. He wrapped his arm around me and I nuzzled my head onto his chest. He kissed the top of my head and I felt my body turn to jell-o.

"Sweet Dreams, Bella" he whispered.

The next morning I snuck out of bed while Edward was sound asleep. I made my way to the kitchen as I could smell the coffee brewing. _God bless Alice_. I was surprised when I wiped the sleep from my eyes and realized it was Jasper.

"Oh! Hey Jasper. I didn't hear you and Alice came home last night. I guess I figured you guys were staying at your place"

"Alice said she had some things to do here this morning so we came over late last night."

I poured myself a cup of coffee as I felt familiar strong arms wrap around me.

"Good Morning, Beautiful" he whispered as he grazed my neck.

"Hey there. Coffee?"

"Sure."

"How do you take it?"

"Black with just a drop of sugar"

Soon, Alice had joined us at the kitchen table. We talked about what we all had planned for the day and we agreed we would order pizza in early tonight before Jasper and Edward headed to work.

"That reminds me. The annual Gravedigger's Ball is coming up. Have you ladies ever been?"

"Heck yeah, we look forward to it every year! "

I remembered last year's event, Alice dressed up as a fairy and I was a sexy baseball player. It is always so much fun. I wonder who will be headlining the event this year. Last year it was Katy Perry. It is always very crowded but the setup is cool. They clear out the parking lot and set up a stage. There are beer tubs and outdoor bars. Along with a gazillion port-a-potties. Inside they have the usual DJ spinning and normal shenanigans. At midnight they have a costume contest, which is always pretty entertaining. I shuttered for a moment remembering Jake being with us last year. He agreed to be our DD. He was dressed up as Wolverine from X-men and complained the whole time about having to wear a costume. Especially on our way to Dixie's when he had to pump gas in full costume! _I miss him._

"Why don't we have Emmett and Rose come over tonight and we can brainstorm costume ideas?"

"Sounds like a plan!" exclaimed Alice.

* * *

**See!!! I didn't keep you waiting too long!! Halloween Costume Party at Dixie's!!! OME!!! Hold on tight....it's about to get CrAzY!!!!! I can't believe we are up to 53 reviews!!! YOu guys are the best!! Keep those reviews coming!!! I promise to update soon. Aiden's 4th birthday party is this weekend, so it will most likely be next week. **

**XOXO**


	13. I Could Not Ask For More

**A/N: Up, Down, Up Down…Life's like a jump rope! Everybody all aboard the roller coaster…it's gonna be one hell of a ride! Thank you to all my sexy little minxes!!!! You know who you are!!!**

******Twilight character names belong to Stephenie Meyer. My take on the characterizations, plot lines, backgrounds and details belong to me. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without express written authorization.©2009 Cullenbanger9. All rights reserved worldwide.**

**

* * *

**

**EPOV**

Class was so fucking boring today. There may have been a time where medicine interested me. But, I am just wasting money and time on a profession I don't want to have. I'm going to have to talk to Carlisle about this next weekend. Leave it to my mother to plan a dinner party. Oh God, I hope this doesn't freak out Bella. No. I have faith in her. In us. All the nervousness I felt about how things would be after we left San Francisco was pointless. Those walls were down. This dinner party should be the perfect way to introduce my future wife to my parents_. Oh Cullen, watch what you say. You haven't even told her you loved her yet. _One thing at a time, Romeo. You need to focus on tonight. It's been a while since the six of us were together. This should be fun.

"Extra cheese and peppers ok?" Bella asked when Emmett and I got to her place. She was on the phone with Bene's ordering the pizza. Alice and Jasper were sitting in the living room.

"That's fine by me" I said, putting the beer in the fridge.

"Where's Rosalie?" Emmett asked Alice. "She said she would be here by the time we got done with class."

"She was here. She just ran home to get some pictures taken at last year's Ball. She'll be back" Alice answered.

While Emmett sulked waiting for Rosalie and Alice and Jasper were busy have a silent conversation, I snuck into the kitchen. It doesn't matter what she's wearing, what she's doing or where she's doing it, Bella never ceases to steal my breath. I have fallen for her in a major way. I have memorized every laugh line. Every hair on her head. Every scar on her body. I know she always takes five steps to the bathroom from her bed in the morning. I know that she takes Connecticut Ave to school in the morning but Washington Ave on the way home. I know she bites on her lip when she's nervous. I know that she got her ears pierced twice but only wears one pair at a time. I know she misses her father more than she lets on. And I know that she had originally intended our relationship to be nothing but physical. That's why she was so seductive and promiscuous in the beginning. She was afraid of being hurt again. It didn't matter that she and Jacob were never lovers. He was the only man in her life for quite a long time. And when he died, I think a little part of her died too. And the easiest way to mend was to never need another man in her life.

"Can you give me a total?" she asked the guy on the phone, holding up her finger indicating for me to wait a minute. "Ok. Thanks" she said before placing the phone on the receiver. "Hey, you."

"Hey yourself" I said smiling. She came over to me and gave me a chaste kiss as if I was just returning home after a day at the office. "You smell nice."

"Thanks. It must be my shampoo. Strawberry something or another. Glad you like it. The pizza should be here in about 40 minutes."

Just then, Rosalie returned and the sullen Emmett disappeared leaving in his place this giddy teenager I didn't recognize. "Aw shoot. I thought I could be back before you got here" Rosalie said. "But it's nice to see you waiting for me."

"You know I'd wait for you forever if I had to" Emmett answered. Jasper stuck his finger in his throat and gave a mock gag. "Oh go fuck yourself" Emmett said as he scooped up Rosalie. "Don't think I didn't see the little love fest you and Alice had going on the couch. Or you gawking at Bella while she was on the phone like she was priceless piece of art."

"Hey, how'd I get roped into this? I didn't say anything" I protested.

"Well just in case you were thinking about it." Emmett finally put Rosalie back down and we just kinda let that go. He was right of course. No couple was any less fanatic than the others. So no point in arguing about it.

"Did you find the pictures?" Alice asked.

"Yep. There are some really good ones. Jasper you're going to bust a nut when you see Alice in her fairy costume."

"OOOH, let me see" Jasper said snatching the pictures out of Rose's hands. I laughed. Men are pigs. Even we know it.

"Look at this one of Bella" Alice laughed. "You know, you should bend your knees a little when you bat. Helps when you follow through."

"Give me that" Bella said. "You know I'm not baseball player in real life. I just dress as one on Halloween."

I peeked over her shoulder. Good Lord. Wonder if she still has that outfit. "I think your stance looked pretty perfect." Bella smiled and I whispered in her ear that I would love to see that costume on her person. I had to chuckle as I watched her face turn the most beautiful shade of crimson.

As we sat around the living room eating our pizza, Rosalie explained the particulars of The Gravedigger's Ball to me and Jasper. This is our first Halloween at Dixie's. Emmett has worked there for the past two years and said they were always fun. But even he didn't have the information Rosalie had. I guess women pay more attention to the little details than guys.

"Your turn to buy the next round, Edward" Emmett said looking through the rest of the pictures.

As I headed into the kitchen to get a few beers out of the refrigerator I heard him ask Rosalie if she still had her Cowboy Cheerleader outfit. Yep. Men are pigs.

"Hey. Who is the guy in this one?" Emmett asked. He shot me a look as I handed him his beer. What was that all about, I wondered.

"That's umm....that's Jacob" Bella answered.

I knew this was going to be tricky. I didn't want to upset her. And looking at these pictures must be hard for her. Should I ask to see it, I thought. Or wait and see if she shows me herself. I didn't know what to do. But I didn't have to think too long. Bella handed it to me as I sat down on the couch next to her. My head shot up in recognition. I looked at Emmett who had his head in his hands.

"What is it?" Bella asked.

It all made sense now. I thought back to that night. Blame it on the alcohol was right! I was thinking of moving back to town. Emmett invited me out to visit and said he could probably get me a job at Dixie's. He was working that night and I decided I could use a night out. I can see her so clearly now in my head. She was stunning. And after making eye contact a million times that night I came up from behind her on the dance floor. I knew we had a connection. Had I not been drinking I wouldn't have been caught off guard. And now that I think about it, I would have reacted the same was as Jacob. Why hadn't I put two and two together? I had to think. Had she told me what happened? No. She just said her friend was killed_. Oh my God. He left the bar upset and got into an accident. She is never going to forgive me. His death was my fault. Oh fuck._

"What is going on?" Bella asked again. Emmett looked up at me and I just shook my head. How do I tell the woman I love that her best friend is dead on account of me? Emmett whispered something to Rosalie and she gasped, covering her mouth. She knew_. Shit._

"Someone tell me what the fuck is going on before I get really pissed" Bella snapped.

"Bella" I stammered, "we need to talk."

We left the living room and went into her bedroom. This was not going to be easy. I was petrified she would tell me to get out of her life. How could I deny her that, if she asked?

"What, in the name of all that is holy is going on, Edward?"

"Sit down, Bella."

"You're scaring me, Cullen" Bella tried joking. But she was serious. I was scaring her. And soon I will become a monster in her eyes. I tried to speak but the words hedged in my throat.

"Bella, your friend Jacob. How did he die?" _Coward! You know what happened. You're just buying time._

"I told you. He was killed in a car accident. Why are you bringing this up?" I kept trying to answer but I couldn't get the words out. Every time I tried to say it, I froze. How do you apologize enough for someone's death?

"Edward Anthony Cullen. Tell me what is going on" she yelled. "Please."

I looked at her face. It was so beautiful. I could get lost in her eyes. Now I had to look into them.

"Bella. You got into a fight with him that night didn't you?" She looked at me, dumbfounded. She nodded her head and I audibly swallowed. "It was me, Bella. I was the guy dancing with you at Dixie's that night. I was the one Jacob fought. I ... I don't know what to say. I am so sorry. It's all my fault. God, Bella. I am so sorry." The tears ran down my face. I never imagined how much it would hurt me to hurt her. I was afraid to look at her but I was more afraid to look away. "He would still be here if it wasn't for me. I am so sorry."

**BPOV**

I sat there staring at Edward in awe of what he just said. It all started coming back to me, a flashback from the night that changed it all. _Those strong hands on my hips...the moments we shared...and then everything spiraled from heaven to hell._ How did I not recognize Edward before? Could the pain of that night have suppressed any memory of him? I walked over to Edward, cupping his face in my hands. "You listen to me, Edward. This is not your fault. I can't believe I didn't realize it was you. I knew that night there was something special about you. I could feel the electricity flow through us. It was ... like magic. And I ran after you that night. To tell you how sorry I was. But you were already gone. Jacob was my best friend and I miss him with every fiber of my being. But he was hot headed. And careless, God forgive me. His death was an accident. It was not your fault. I won't let you bear that burden or guilt. And honestly, I feel a little better now."

He wiped away my tears, and his, and asked me "What do you mean?"

"Well, the more time we spend together, Edward, the more I know that we were destined to be with each other. I told you before that I thought fate throws us a hand and it's the choices we make which pave our destiny. I thought the feelings I had for you weren't rational at this point in the game. But, now I know, it's just us: paving our destiny. And I feel better knowing that Jacob was wrong that night. The guy I was dancing with wasn't just some guy. It was you, Edward. I found my way back to you. Or you found your way back to me. I don't really know at this point. But our relationship, it's not just random, Edward. It's...destiny."

**EPOV**

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. She wasn't going to order me out of her apartment and out of her life. She didn't forgive me because she felt what happened didn't require forgiveness. But more importantly, she felt about me the same way I felt about her. I loved this woman with all of my heart. And I knew I had to tell her. I snaked my hand around her neck and pulled her into a kiss. Slowly and passionately, I kissed _My Bella_. I pulled away from her mouth and planted soft kisses on her cheeks, her eyelids, and her forehead.

"I love you, Bella Swan. And now I realize I have since that night on the dance floor. You are a part of me. You are my life now."

Bella rested her head on my chest, wrapping her arms around me. "I love you, too Edward."

**BPOV**

Edward, Jasper and Emmett had to rush off to the bar in order to make it to their shift on time. Even though after that moment we just shared, I didn't want him to go. But at the same time, I could start to process all of the thoughts going through my mind and just be with the girls.

As I walked into the living room, Rose and Alice ran to me wrapping their arms around me. I let them hold me tightly for a few minutes, just enjoying the bond; the sisterhood we shared.

"Oh Bella, are you ok?" asked Rosalie

"I think I am a little shocked, but at the same time I'm not; I am relieved in a sense. He told me he loved me" I said, smiling.

"And what did you say?" Alice asked.

"I told him I loved him." I shrugged my shoulders and thought for a minute. "You know, I always wondered what happened to that guy. Did he think I was some slut cheating on her boyfriend for the night? Or did he wonder if he would ever see me again? And with Edward, I could never explain what I was feeling in my heart. I mean, our feelings for each other are pretty intense and we haven't been a couple for that long. But the length of time we have been together has never been an issue."

"You're like two puzzle pieces coming together" Rosalie said. But something in her tone of voice indicated she was really referring to herself and Emmett. "You just fit together."

Alice gave out this little whimsical laugh and nodded her head. "I know, right?" She said. "It doesn't make any sense but at the same time, can either of you really remember 'living' before they waltzed into our lives?" Rosalie and I just shook our heads. I'm going to have to thank his mother and ask her if that's how it felt when she started dating Carlisle. Edward said they "just knew."

The night was wearing on and we hadn't even started talking about Halloween. And that was whole reason we got together tonight in the first place. We sat down on the couch and began brainstorming. We needed to have great costumes for Gravedigger's ball. We were a little disappointed that the guys had work that night, but at least we would all be there together.

"Jasper said that they heard back from Pink's agent and she may headline and Cobra Starship might open for her!"

"That would be fantastic! I love Pink's angst in her songs" said Rosalie.

"Back down to business ladies…Focus!" said Alice

"Well, Edward has an obsession with Al Capone. So I was thinking we both could be gangsters."

"Nice, Bells! You will be one sexy ass Gangsta!" said Rosalie

"Jasper and I were bored the other day and we got sucked into watching Jon & Kate plus 8. It got me thinking that we should totally go as them!"

"OMG Alice! That would be hilarious!" I said.

"Ok, Rose. What about you and Emmett?"

"I was thinking about Danny and Sandy from Grease. What do you think?"

"I can't wait to see Emmett in costume. Perfect Rose!"

After our little planning session we decided to watch _Forgetting Sarah Marshall._ I love that movie. At my favorite part I stood up and quoted the movie in a horrible accent.

_"Oh, I'm Aldous Snow! Boolshit, boolshit, boolshit, boolshit. Oh no drinks for me thanks. Boolshit, boolshit, boolshit!"_

Alice chimed in immediately with _"Yeah, well I fucked the housekeeper, the other day."_

We all began to laugh so hard I thought I was going to pee my pants. I lived for nights like these. Nights with my girls. We decided to call it a night and we convinced Rose to stay the night with us since we had barely seen her lately. She bunked with Alice so they could have some one on one time. We hugged each other good night and I wandered into my room. Wondering if he was thinking of me too.

I checked my cell phone. No new messages. 12:49am. I bet the bar is slammed. I didn't want to bother him but I wanted him to know he was consuming my thoughts.

E-

I could never forget the way your hands felt on my hips that night. I can't wait for them to be there again soon.

B-

I brushed my teeth and scrubbed my face clean and hopped in the bed. For thirty minutes I tossed and turned and couldn't get comfortable enough to fall asleep. I got up and turned on my IPod that was on the docking station. I found a song that I thought might do the trick. A song that is soft enough to let me drift to sleep and remind me of him.

_Lying here with you, listening to the rain_

_Smiling just to see the smile upon your face_

_These are the moments I thank God that I'm alive_

_These are the moments I'll remember all my life_

_I found all I've waited for_

_And I could not ask for more_

Within moments I was asleep and dreaming of Edward.

**EPOV**

"Edward, what's your deal tonight? You look like you are lost in space." said Angela.

"Just got someone on my mind. I'm gonna take a quick break. I'll be right back."

I nearly ran to the supply closet. I pulled out my phone and realized Bella had texted me. I had to leave so quickly after our discovery. I hated leaving her in that moment. I wanted to hold her. Even though she took the news surprisingly well, I wanted to reassure her of my love. And I wanted to be intimate with her. I thought about returning her text, but I knew she was probably asleep. It's now 1:36am, bar closes at 2 am. It is like her body and soul are calling to me. I had an idea and was going to need a little bit of help to make it work.

I ran back to the bar and called for Jasper to come to the bar.

"I need your help man. Can you text Alice and see if she will unlock the front door to their apartment at 2:30am? I need to see Bella, but I want to surprise her."

"I'll see what I can do. I'll let you know what she says when the bar closes."

"Thanks Man….I knew you would understand'

"We are just two lovesick fools Edward" said Jasper as he made his way back to the DJ booth.

I helped Angela bang through the last 15 minutes of work. I don't think I have ever cleaned the bar as fast as I did at that moment. I was all over the place, but I wanted and needed to get out of there STAT. As I was pulling the last rack of glasses from the dish room Jasper informed me that Alice was willing to help me. I said goodbye to the bar crew and was out the door in a flash. I stopped by my house and took a quick shower, packed a bag with some essentials and headed to Bella's.

**BPOV**

_My body feels like it is on fire. From my head down to my toes, I am burning with desire. Strong hands on my hips, warm breath consuming my mouth. Those perfect hands cupping my face, rubbing circles on my face. Open your eyes Bella, open your eyes. It is him, it has to be him. Here with you now. He sensed your need, your love for him. He came back for you. Again._

* * *

**I am absolutely LOVING all the reviews that are flowing in!!!****I get so excited like a kid on Christmas!! So i have decided if I can get to 100+ reviews by Friday- I will do a special outake with Rosalie and Emmett's visit to the lemonade stand!!! So you see the green button down there, yeah that one!! Click it and show me that LOVE!!!!!!**

**XOXO**


	14. Making Memories Of Us

**A/N: This chapter is soley dedicated to my SSVO. I love you! **

**SM may own them, but I own their actions here. **

******Twilight character names belong to Stephenie Meyer. My take on the characterizations, plot lines, backgrounds and details belong to me. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without express written authorization.©2009 Cullenbanger9. All rights reserved worldwide.**

* * *

**EPOV**

On my way to Bella's I stopped at the 24 hour grocery store and picked up the remaining items I would need to complete my plan. I wish I would have thought of this earlier and been able to go to the farmer's market. Their fruit is so much better, but this will have to do. I went through my mental list.

1. Strawberries

2. Whipped Cream

3. Bananas

4. Croissants

5. Colby Jack and White American Cheese

6. Orange Juice

7. Grapes

8. Roasted almonds

I purchased all the items and headed to the car. I placed all the items into the picnic basket I had picked up at my house. I was only minutes from Bella's apartment but it felt like I was miles. I parked alongside the curb and unloaded the bags. I entered Bella's apartment as quietly as possible. I noticed there was a note on the counter.

Edward-

Here is the key for the rooftop balcony. There are heaters in the corners, the switch is at the base. If you need anything let me know. She is so lucky to have you in her life.

Alice

I wanted to peek into Bella's room, but I was afraid I would wake her before I had everything set up. I grabbed the bags and key and made my way to the roof. Just as Alice had said there were two heaters in the corners. I pulled them closer to the center of the balcony, the last thing I wanted was for Bella to freeze.

**BPOV**

I stirred beneath him, feeling his touch. I slid my eye lids open and tried to focus. What time is it? It is dark in my room. The only bit of light was coming from the window. The moonlight shined against him like a spotlight. His kisses were not rough, or careless, they were not rushed. They were soft and sensual.

"Bella…."he whispered

"Y-yes" I breathed

"Come with me" he said as he lifted me off the bed and wrapped me in a blanket.

"Can't we just stay here, in this moment? I don't want to lose this."

"Shhhh. Do you trust me?

"Yes"

As we walked up the stairs to the balcony I could see lights flickering. What is going on? Edward pushed open the door and I couldn't believe my eyes. There were blankets laid out on the ground, pillows, a picnic basket, candles and the heaters were on. How did he do all this?

"Edward, what is going on?"

"Bella, I don't have the strength to stay away from you anymore"

"Then don't"

In one step Edward closed the distance between us and grasped my bare arms in his large hands. Edward's lips moved to the top curve of my ear, traveling slowly down to the lobe.

" You are so beautiful in the moonlight" he whispered and sent shivers down my spine.

I glanced up into his eyes, emerald green meeting a soft golden brown for the millionth time. In only a couple of weeks, I'd memorized those eyes...the depth in them...the unspoken need for me that often brightened them. He grinned shyly, that innocent smile that always made me forget my name; I reached up to trace the curve of his soft lips with a gentle finger. I felt him kiss the tip of my finger as I drew it away, and it brought a tiny smile to my face.

Edward craned his head down above mine, his lips slightly parted in anticipation of a kiss. Smiling very like the cat that swallowed the canary, I reached up to trace his lips again, rather than the expected kiss. The pleading look on his face made me chuckle to myself; giving in, I leaned up and barely brushed my lips against his. I wasn't about to get away so easily though; his lips found mine again and pressed sharply against them. We stayed locked in that kiss for several moments, and when we pulled away, both of us fought to breathe.

Edward walked me over to the blankets and pillows and gently carried me down to the ground with him. Edward propped himself against a pillow and pulled me between his legs. As I leaned back against his chest his kissed my head and wrapped his arms around me. I was melting with every touch. His fingers snaked along my arms as his lips grazed the length of my neck. My breathing became rushed in anticipation.

"Breathe, Bella" he whispered. "Are you warm enough?"

As I took in his scent, slowing my breathing as he bid, I nodded. But my mind was still reeling. One minute I'm in my bed dreaming of Edward and the next minute I'm on the balcony of my apartment building lying in his arms. An oasis of splendor around us. Edward shifted me slightly so that I sat side-saddle, my legs curled over his. He put his hands to my face and looked into my eyes, taking in a deep breath. He gave me one kiss, purposeful. I was expecting more but I trusted Edward. Somehow, this exchange between us was different than any other before.

Edward grabbed a hold of the picnic basket and began pulling out what appeared all of my favorite fruits. As I lay against his chest, feeling like a Greek goddess as he fed me grapes, I could hear him humming. Goblets of orange juice were poured. Croissants were shared along with different cheeses and almonds. Edward had managed to procure a sensual buffet in the wee hours of the morning and I became overwhelmed as I realized the magnitude of his love for me and mine for him. Somehow, when we weren't looking, we became one, joined by the bonds of love. We were no longer two individuals biding our time until our other half was found. We had found each other. Not once but twice. The love we shared was our destiny, transcending time and obstacles. He was mine and I, his. Conversation was no longer necessary as our body language spoke volumes.

Cradled in his arms, Edward began humming again. I was sleepy but awake at the same time. I strained to hear the melody, trying to determine if this was a song I knew or just random humming on his part. After a while, I determined that I didn't care. Lying with Edward, surrounded by pillows and moonlight, was my true home. And I never wanted to leave. We lay there feeling, kissing, listening to the heartbeats of each other, connecting. Remaining as one.

After what felt like hours of pure bliss, Edward moved. He whispered for me to close my eyes and as I did, I felt him stand up.

"Keep your eyes closed, Bella."

"What are you doing now?"

"Sshh, don't talk. Just listen."

Nodding my head, trusting, I took a deep breath. Suddenly, quietly at first, but building in volume, I heard it. The song Edward was humming was now being played. I hadn't noticed a CD player earlier. Where was the music coming from? It was beautiful. Such a perfect melody made all the more perfect by the strings of a guitar. But then.......

My eyes flew open, in awe. The music wasn't coming from a CD player. The music was coming from Edward. He was playing the guitar, singing. Tears began falling from eyes as I sat mesmerized by the angel in front of me, serenading me.

_I'm gonna be here for you baby  
_

_I'll be a man of my word_

_Speak the language in a voice that you have never heard_

_I wanna sleep with you forever_

_And I wanna die in your arms_

_In a cabin by a meadow where the wild bees swarm_

_And I'm gonna love you like nobody loves you_

_And I'll earn your trust making memories of us_

_I wanna honor your mother_

_I wanna learn from your pa_

_I wanna steal your attention like a bad outlaw_

_I wanna stand out in a crowd for you_

_A man among men_

_I wanna make your world better than it's ever been_

_And I'm gonna love you like nobody loves you_

_And I'll earn your trust making memories of us_

_We'll follow the rainbow_

_Wherever the four winds blow_

_And there'll be a new day_

_Comin' your way_

_I'm gonna be here for you from now on_

_This you know somehow_

_You've been stretched to the limits but it's alright now_

_And I'm gonna make you a promise_

_If there's life after this_

_I'm gonna be there to meet you with a warm, wet kiss_

_And I'm gonna love you like nobody loves you_

_And I'll earn your trust making memories of us_

_I'm gonna love you like nobody loves you_

_And I'll win your trust making memories of us_

**EPOV**

As I finished the last verse Bella made her way over to me. I laid my guitar down and pulled her close to me. There were no words to be said. Our bodies were doing all the talking. Bella cocked her eyebrow as she pulled my shirt to her to close the distance between. She began undoing the buttons to my shirt, I could feel the cool breeze run across my chest. But I was not cold, the heat coming off both of our bodies was like an inferno. Bella ran her hands over my chest and snaked them around to my back. She ran her nails up and down as her eyes asked me to follow her lead. I ran my hand up her neck into her hair and gently laid her down onto the pillows below. We moved reverently. We took our time. Tasting. Exploring. Loving.

My heart was pounding through my chest, and by the expression on Bella's face, she could feel it too. I began tracing the line of her jaw with my cheek and then repeated the same action with my tongue. The taste of her sweet skin made my mouth begin to water. I wanted to drink all of her in and I would. Slowly.

Bella lifted and rolled her head in a circle releasing a very low whimper, one that I had never heard before. I traced the curves of her body with care, slowly moving her grey nightgown up and down her body. I would take my time with her, I wanted to worship the goddess who laid beneath me. I placed soft, sweet kisses on her fingers and continued them up her right arm and then repeated the same to her left. I kissed her soft lips as I began to lift her nightgown above her head. Bella's scent began to fill the air, it smelled of freesia and strawberries as it danced across my face.

She placed her hand over my heart and stared into my eyes. Somewhere between bliss and perfection, we lost the remainders of our clothing. I pulled the blankets around us even though the heaters were doing their job. Wrapped together, our union was symbolic. And as I entered her we began a slow dance of longing, of showing each other the depth of our love. Soft caresses, feather light kisses lingered on her, on me, up and down our bodies. This celebration wasn't like any moment we shared. We weren't taking turns this time, leading the reins. Our movements were one action, slow and tender. We made love forever and as the sun came up, as our kisses melted in one long kiss, we came together, completely sated.

* * *

**Who wants to cuddle??!!! This chapter was nothing but love and emotion. Please show me how much you loved it by pushing that green button below!! I love reading all the reviews that keep coming in!! You guys are as eager as i am! Don't forget, we have Gravedigger's Ball at Dixie's coming up!!! **


	15. Brown Eyed Girl

**A/N: The parental unit arrives today!! Thanks to kfjg1..Without her my thoughts would not make it to paper. My mind runs 90 miles a minute and never sleeps! Now let's see what these kids get into!**

**Twilight character names belong to Stephenie Meyer. My take on the characterizations, plot lines, backgrounds and details belong to me. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without express written authorization.©2009 Cullenbanger9. All rights reserved worldwide.**

* * *

**BPOV**

I woke up dreaming. Or what I thought was a dream. The rooftop escape Edward planned could not have been more perfect. I am still not sure how he pulled that off. Alice and I were both sleeping when he arrived. But I've come to realize now that, with Edward, nothing is impossible. He was still sleeping in my bed when I woke. He looked so peaceful. I grazed my hand over his cheek and slid out the door.

"Good morning. How was your night?" Alice asked, smiling. She knows something. She didn't ask how I slept but about my night. She was with me all night. Well, up to a point anyway. I cocked my head and raised an eyebrow.

"What do you know?"

Alice continued making a pot of coffee and shrugged her shoulders. "I know that Edward is here."

"How did you know that?" I snapped. Suddenly I felt very defensive about Edward's surprise. It was a private, personal experience of a lifetime and I didn't appreciate her flippancy.

"Bella, calm down. Why are you upset?" Alice yelled. "Edward had Jasper call me from work and told me he wanted to surprise you. He asked for the key to the rooftop. That's all I know. Jeez. Do you take an attitude with him like this? What's your problem?"

Alice was right. I am always so quick to put on the defense. Since Jacob passed away I tend to keep everyone at arm's length, allowing access on my terms. I hung my head in shame. I was being so unfair. Alice has always been there for me, as recent as last night, and she deserved better. Honestly, I don't know how I was so lucky to have such wonderful people in my life.

"I'm sorry, Alice. You're right. I am being snarky. Forgive me. Defense mechanism and all that."

Alice smiled. "You're forgiven. Now tell me what happened."

"Oh Alice, it was perfect. He had blankets and pillows, fruit and orange juice, candles and..." I drifted off remembering Edward's moonlight serenade.

"And?"

I looked up with tears in my eyes. "He played the guitar for me. He sang _Making Memories of Us_. You know the song by Keith Urban. But let me tell you, Keith has NOTHING on Edward. It was just so romantic."

"Sounds kinda cheesy to me" Rosalie said as she walked into the kitchen, pouring herself a cup of coffee. I opened my mouth to protest but the wink from Alice reminded me to chill out.

"Well it wasn't. You're just jealous Emmett didn't think of doing something like that for you. It was every woman's fantasy: music, candles and romance. It doesn't get much better than that."

"It was pretty good for me too" Edward said as he came up from behind me, kissing my neck. "Even if it was a little cheesy." Rosalie winked at him as she and Alice headed into the living room.

"Good morning" I whispered, turning around to face Edward.

"Good morning. Did you sleep well?" I slowly nodded my head and smiled, staring into his eyes. And for a moment, it was just the two of us. Nothing else existed. Just he and I. He smiled, kissing my lips. We stood in my kitchen just gazing at each other.

"Oh get a rooftop already, will ya" Rosalie joked, bringing us out of our trance.

**EPOV**

"Cullen."

"Edward, its Mom."

"Hello Mother."

"Your father and I just wanted to touch base. We will be at your house this evening around 6. Oh and I am having dinner catered so that I can socialize. I am anxious to meet the woman in your life who is consuming all your time."

"Bella is nervous Mother, please behave."

"I always do Edward. See you at 6."

I had left Bella's by noon so that I could clean up the apartment but the more I thought about tonight's dinner, the more nervous I got. This could end so badly. I slumped down on my couch praying that my father doesn't bring up medical school. Knowing him, it would be one of the first things out of his mouth. Playing for Bella last night made me even more certain that my heart is not in medicine. My heart is in Music…and everything Bella. Now even more than before, _My Bella_.

I decided I needed to go for a run to get my mind right. I changed into my black basketball shorts and grey wife beater. I grabbed my IPod and headed for the street. I was a good two miles in when a song that completely reminded me of Bella came on.

_Hey, where did we go_

_Days when the rains came ?_

_Down in the hollow_

_Playing a new game,_

_Laughing and a-running, hey, hey,_

_Skipping and a-jumping_

_In the misty morning fog with_

_Our, our hearts a-thumping_

_And you, my brown-eyed girl,_

_You, my brown-eyed girl._

I didn't even realize the direction I was headed I was so caught up in the lyrics and the images of the time I have spent with Bella. The sun was shining in front of me and I was blinded by the light. But the scent I could never forget completely surrounded me.

**BPOV**

I was on my way out of my apartment headed to the park to read since for once the weather was nice. Alice had gotten me a new book which she said was a must read. _The Lovely Bones_ by Alice Sebold. The sun was out in full force today. _Thank God Alice bought me these expensive shades_. I began to hear an all too familiar voice in the distance. I looked around in confusion. I listened a little harder. And I heard it again.

_Making love in the green grass_

_Behind the stadium_

_With you, my brown-eyed girl,_

_You, my brown-eyed girl._

My own sex god was running in my direction. My heart skipped a beat. I tried to keep walking but my feet failed me. I took a deep breath and attempted to move again.

"Wh-wh-whoa" I screamed as I crashed to the ground.

"Oh my God, Bella. Are you okay?"

"I'm good. What are you doing here? I wasn't expecting you."

"I was just out for a run and my feet brought me here."

'Van Morrison, huh?"

"I love the classics. What can I say?"

"That you love me."

"You know I do." Edward rolled onto his back taking me with him. "So are you ready for tonight?" he asked.

"I'm nervous to say the least. What if she doesn't like me? You're her little boy after all."

"My parents are going to love you, Bella, because I love you. They just want me to be happy. Same goes for Emmett and Jasper. And as long as they can see we're all happy, they will be too. They're good people. Don't worry so much."

I knew Edward was close with his parents. As close as I was with mine. However, Edward wasn't fooling me. Medical school is going to be an issue.

"Are you going to mention it?" I asked.

"Mention what?"

"Medical school, Edward. If your parents are only interested in your happiness, don't you think you should talk to your father about it? I know you want to change majors. And Edward, you should. You are such a gifted and talented musician. Didn't you tell me once to follow your dreams? Why shouldn't you?"

Edward didn't say anything at first. And I didn't push the matter. But I knew I got him thinking. He is always so concerned about other people's happiness that I think he forgets about his own sometimes. I stood up and grabbed his hand. We walked for a while without speaking, enjoying the day and the walk. I can read some other time. Edward reached out to me last night. I needed to be here for him now. And while my encouragement may not be the grand gesture his was, I knew in his heart he felt it was. Tit for tat. Tonight was definitely going to be interesting.

**EPOV**

I love this woman. I had never mentioned to anyone about my desire to quit medical school. Yet she knew. And she was encouraging me to follow my dreams. Most women dream of dating a doctor. But not my Bella. She only dreams of dating me: Edward Cullen, undecided major. Here I thought I would be reassuring her about tonight's dinner when in turn, it was I who needed reassurance. I can do this. I can tell Carlisle my plans. Oh he's not going to be pleased, that's for sure. But I do know my parents. And truly, they only want my happiness.

"I think I will" I said after walking for a while.

"Really? You're going to tell him?" Bella squealed.

I nodded my head. "Yep. It's about time I took my own advice."

"Besides, no body wears a shirt that says_: I'm with the Doctor_" Bella joked.

I bust out laughing, throwing my head back. "I don't think you're going to find one that says _I'm with the Symphony _either, though."

"Don't underestimate me, Cullen. I'll make one if need be."

I scooped Bella up in my arms and swung her around. "That's one thing I would never do, Swan."

We walked back to her apartment. Even though I knew I would see her again in a few hours, I hated leaving her. But, I still hadn't cleaned the house and Alice insisted on needing three hours to primp Bella, even though she was vehemently opposed to it. I had to laugh. Even I knew Alice would win that argument. I kissed her at the door, making this afternoon feel like an official date. "See you soon. Love you" I said, turning to leave.

"Love you too. Maestro."

It was a nice surprise coming home to see that Emmett and Jasper made an honest attempt at cleaning. They hired a maid. Nice. Well at least it relieved some of the pressure from me. And it gave me more time before everyone arrived. I decided to run down to the flower shop and grab two bouquets of flowers. One for each important woman in my life. First a bouquet of Gerber Daisies for Bella and a hydrangea bouquet for my mother. One thing my father taught me was to shower the women you love with gifts of love and respect.

I had almost everything in order and ready for everyone to arrive. It was now 4pm. Jasper and Emmett had decided to go pick up some wine for this evening before they picked up the girls. I laid in the comfort of my bed, wishing my love was there with me.

The way she looked in the moonlight last night.... beneath me, above me, beside me but all in all, she was with me. I don't deserve her, but I feel as if I cannot live without her. Hook, line and sinker-she's got me. Just as I started to drift off….the doorbell rang.

I greeted the caterers at the door and showed them to the kitchen. Once I showed them the dining room, I made a run for the shower. After, I heard Emmett and Jasper arrive home. I threw on my grey straight leg military style pants, a teal t-shirt and a black v-neck sweater. I ran my hands threw hair and made my way back downstairs.

As I hit the bottom of the stairs I could hear her sweet voice.

"But, I'm not family, Emmett. What if they take one look at me and say 'uh yeah, I don't think so'?"

"No chance of that" I said. Bella looked beautiful. She had on a black pencil skirt, black turtleneck and a short sleeved belted jacket. It took all of my strength to not peel away the layers and expose her delicate skin. I gave her a kiss and thanked the guys again for picking up the girls. "My mother is going to love you. She's a sucker for a wool skirt" I teased.

"God, I hope so. Mothers and their sons...." Bella trailed off.

"Listen, when my parents moved to London, Aunt Esme and Uncle Carlisle took me in with open arms. There were even times when, at one of Uncle Carlisle's awards dinners, they would simply introduce me as one of their sons. They will love you like a daughter." I smiled at Emmett. He _was_ like a brother to me. And I appreciated his attempt to calm Bella's nerves.

"So when do they get here?" Rosalie asked.

"Knowing Carlisle and Esme, if they said six o'clock, they'll be here at precisely six o'clock" Jasper said. "They are extremely punctual." I had to agree. They wouldn't show up any earlier in case we weren't quite ready. But they would never be late. And if we weren't ready by then, well that's just too bad.

Jasper continued "Don't take that as being stuffy, Bella. Emmett's right. They're going to love you. All three of you. Esme has always tried to make up for my own mother. After my father died she didn't want a family life anymore. And so the Cullens stepped in. I owe them a lot." I fist-bumped Jasper. Alice squeezed his hand and Bella kissed his cheek. Now all we had to do was wait. Emmett was opening a bottle of wine when the door bell rang. Here we go....

"Hi Mom" I said laughing when I opened the door and she threw her arms around my neck. "How are you?"

"Let him go, Esme. You're cutting off his air supply" my father said. "Edward."

"Hey Dad. Come on in. There's someone I want you to meet." I noticed my mom smiling at my dad. She was practically giddy.

"Mom, Dad - this is my Bella. Bella, these are my parents - Carlisle and Esme."

"Dr. and Mrs. Cullen. It's a pleasure to meet you" Bella said, extending her hand.

"Please, call us Carlisle and Esme. No need for such formality" my father said, smiling.

Bella exhaled and smiled. "You're right. I'm just a little nervous."

"Don't be, sweetheart. We've heard great things about you, from Edward and the boys. Speaking of, why haven't either of you given me a kiss?" my mother said, teasing Emmett and Jasper.

And so began the evening. All awkwardness was left at the door and we enjoyed a delicious dinner together. My parents loved the girls. And Emmett, Jasper and I beamed with pride knowing we had found the right ones to make our lives complete. After dinner, we moved into the living room where we enjoyed a few cordials. Everything was going so well. But I noticed Bella kept raising her eyebrows at me, nodding to my father. It was time to bite the bullet. I just didn't know how to bring it up. How do you drop the bombshell that you're dropping out of medical school to your physician-father?

"So what is your major, dear?" my mother asked Bella.

"Architecture. But I've been thinking of changing it" Bella answered. I knew what she was doing. If my parents encouraged her, it would be the opening I needed.

"To what?" my father asked, intrigued.

"Journalism. Books are my true passion. I'm hoping to write the next great American novel. My parents encouraged my love for drawing and architecture seemed liked the logical choice. But truth be told, I'd rather write."

"I look forward to reading it, then" Carlisle answered. "Life is too short to not do what you love and I love literature."

Bella smiled and thanked my father saying "My thoughts exactly."

"So Edward, how is medical school? The theory end of it getting to you yet? I always hated that end of it. Hands on was how I preferred to learn" my father said.

"It's uhm...yeah I hate that part."

Bella gave me a reassuring nod and I took a deep breath.

"Dad, when did you know you wanted to be a doctor? I mean, when was it clear?"

"Well, I guess I just always knew. When I was kid, I was always cleaning up my brothers' and friends' cuts and such. Don't get me wrong, I got my fair share of my own. But I was always more interested in healing them than going back at it. Why, son?"

"I don't have that feeling, Dad. I tried. I still try but....." My voice trailed off as I shook my head, bewildered.

I looked up and I noticed that Emmett, Jasper, Alice and Rosalie had all left the living room. Just my parents, myself and Bella sat there. Either they were giving me privacy or were chicken. I sort of chuckled thinking about that.

"Edward, what are you saying?" my mom asked.

"I'm not really sure. I just know that I don't have that passion Dad has when it comes to medicine."

"Son, I have always hoped you would follow in my footsteps. Unfortunately, there are always sick people and someone has to take care of them. And that means a steady job for me. But, pardon the pun; you should feel it in your bones. There should be no question."

"Of course he feels it" my mom said. "We have planned this for years now. You have only just begun your second year, Edward. You'll be certain next year." I opened my mouth to contradict her, but I couldn't. Was I making a mistake? She was right after all. We had discussed and planned this since I was twelve years old. Maybe it was just all of the theory behind it that I hated.

"Edward" my father said, "what are you trying to say? Do you want to drop out of school?"

My head shot up. "No, not out of school. I just ...." I couldn't form the words.

"You want to change majors?" My father looked at me intently. Not in anger, but concern, confusion.

"No he doesn't. He's just worried. Did you fail a test or something?" my mother asked.

"Esme. Let him finish" my father scolded, taking her hand.

"I don't want to be a doctor." There. I said it. And then I really got nervous. I was so afraid my father would be disappointed in me. And clearly, my mother didn't want to hear this.

"I want to major in Music with an emphasis on Performance. It's what I feel in my bones, Dad."

My mother was shaking her head and I could see the argument forming in her head. But my father surprised me. He just sat there for a minute. And when he finally spoke he turned his attention to Bella.

"Bella, were you influenced in any way to change your major?"

"Yes, I was" she said, matter-of-factly. "I told Edward about wanting to major in journalism when we were at dinner one night in San Francisco. And he told me to follow my dreams." Bella turned and smiled at me, linking her fingers with mine.

"And now you're encouraging him to do the same?"

"Yes, I am. I back him one hundred percent."

"University of Washington has a brilliant Music Department and I know that I have my work cut out for me. But, the credits I took at Dartmouth, my music electives, will transfer. Remember, Dad? I think we knew even then that medicine would not be the life for me. Or I would have never enrolled in any music classes back then."

"Edward, if you don't feel the passion in medicine, if you don't hunger for surgical rotations, if you don't feel compelled by the advancements in science, then, while you may graduate at the top of your class, you'll never be a great physician. Do what drives you, Edward. And if that is music or performing, than that's what you should do," my father acquiesced, winking at Bella.

"But all of that time and money, Edward" my mother began but my father cut her off.

"Esme, you've seen me at the hospital and in my office. When do you see that smile on Edward? That happiness?"

My mother bowed her head, nodding. "At the piano."

"Talk to your advisors on Monday. If you need my assistance let me know. Come now. If you're going to play the piano for a living, the least you can do is play for us now....for free," my father joked. And like little groundhogs popping their heads out of holes in the ground, I could see the faces of my friends, making their way back into the living room, now that coast was clear. I guess they were just chicken after all.

I smiled at my father and gave my mother a kiss on the cheek, promising her that I was making the right decision. I knew Carlisle would convince her if I hadn't. I glanced over to my father and saw him kiss Bella's hand. _Note-to-self, ask what that was about_. Everyone was making their selves comfortable around the piano. As I walked over, Emmett gave me a fist bump and Jasper smacked my shoulder. Bella stood in doorway and I patted the bench for her to sit with me. I sat there for a moment, breathing. Did I just have that conversation? Was I seriously going to change to majors without having a major fall-out with my parents? I swear I could feel the tension in my shoulders washing away. It's an amazing feeling knowing that you're finally going to do what you love. I leaned over and gave Bella a chaste kiss while she rested her hand on my thigh, for reassurance. She told my father that she backed me one hundred percent. My heart was filled with pride and devotion for this woman. I breathed again and began. The tension gone, the melody poured out of my finger tips. I breathed in sequence with the tempo. My eyes closed of their own accord and I could feel the keys become an extension of my hands. The composition became a part of me, allowing me to show my soul to those I loved.

They applauded the piece and my efforts when I finished and I noticed my mother covering her mouth with her hand. My father wrapped his arm around her shoulder while she laid her head on his. I looked to Bella. As she turned her head to face me, two tears rolled her face. "Oh Edward" she whispered, as she snaked her fingers through mine, as if wanting to hold on to the melody I had just played.

"That was fantastic, man," Jasper said. I nodded.

"Thank you. It's one of my favorites."

"What was the name of it? It really was stunning," Rosalie said, with shiny eyes.

"_A River Flows In You_" by Yiruma."

Alice gasped. "Is that the lullaby you hum to Bella?" I could see the tears in her eyes as well. Four for Four, I guess.

Bella nodded, still not able to speak above a whisper. "Yes," I said. "It has always reminded me of her."

I played a few more songs. Some dramatic, some lively. I even played _Piano Man_ by Billy Joel. The seven of my spectators, linked arms-over-shoulders, swayed, singing:

_And the piano, it sounds like a carnival_

_And the microphone smells like a beer_

_And they sit at the bar and put bread in my jar_

_And say, "Man, what are you doin' here?_

It was all very lounge-singer performance, of course. But, the camaraderie was priceless. Around nine-thirty, Bella and I walked my parents to the door.

"Thank you for a lovely evening" my mother gushed.

"Hey, you paid for the caterer" I joked back.

"Nevertheless" she said with a wave of her hand and a kiss to my cheek.

"It was a pleasure meeting you both" Bella said.

"The pleasure was ours" my father answered. "Call me Monday morning, Edward. We'll grab breakfast before you meet with your advisors."

"Thanks, Dad. Sounds good."

And as I shut the door, I turned to Bella. "What was my father saying to you when he kissed your hand?"

"He thanked me for helping you find your smile."

I scooped up Bella in my arms, swinging her around. She giggled and the primal urges within me exploded. I lifted her again, holding her with my right arm, while my left hand snaked through her hair. My lips found her hers and I drank in their sweetness. Bella wrapped her legs around my waist and kissed me with utter abandon. I carried her that way through my apartment, heading to the bedroom.

I could hear Emmett talking to me but I ignored him. "Edward, really that was.....ah. Never mind. I guess we'll talk later" he laughed. I closed the door behind us. I needed my Bella at this moment.

* * *

**The wait is almost over...Gravedigger's Ball is next! My lips are sealed but there is going to be alot going on!!! The reviews are coming in and i absolutely love it! And for all of you that have added me as your fave story, author and alerted me...THANK YOU!!! Guess what will bring Gravedigger's Ball quicker??? If you press the green button below and show me the love!!! What are you waiting for??!!! **


	16. Crazy In Love

**A/N: The time has come...the long awaited Gravedigger's Ball at Dixie's!!! I think you will be quite pleased as this is THE longest chapter thus far!! There was no way this chapter could be short!! We are at over 100 reviews!!! Keep those reviews coming! I LOVE reading what yall think of each chapter!! And the lemons in this chapter won't disappoint!! **

**Twilight character names belong to Stephenie Meyer. My take on the characterizations, plot lines, backgrounds and details belong to me. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without express written authorization.©2009 Cullenbanger9. All rights reserved worldwide.**

**

* * *

****BPOV**

"Tonight's the night! The one night of the year that girls are allowed to be dressed as whores and can't be judged! Unless they enter the costume contest that is!!" yelled Alice.

"A little JD, Ladies?" Rosalie asked.

"Come to Mama!!" I cheered.

Rosalie lined up a round of shots as Alice turned on the music. Gravedigger's Ball, was one of our favorite events to attend. We were pretty bummed that the guys had to work but then again that would leave a few prime opportunities to tease them a little.

Apparently the Jack started to kick in once the song started. I turned around to see Rose in the middle of the room using the bottle of Jack as her microphone as she sang:

_Tommy used to work on the docks  
Union's been on strike  
He's down on his luck...it's tough, so tough_

Alice quickly chimed in and grabbed the "microphone"

_Gina works the diner all day  
Working for her man, she brings home her pay  
For love - for love_

I couldn't help but join in for the chorus and the three of us belted at the top of our lungs:

_We've got to hold on to what we've got  
'Cause it doesn't make a difference  
If we make it or not  
We've got each other and that's a lot  
For love - we'll give it a shot_

_We're half way there  
Livin' on a prayer  
Take my hand and we'll make it - I swear  
Livin' on a prayer_

I heard my phone beeping and ran into the kitchen to check my messages.

_B-_

_I've missed you this week. Can't wait to see you dressed as my naughty gangster. See you at the bar. ILY._

_-E_

I glanced at the girls as they danced around the living room and shot a quick text back.

_E-_

_Will you be packing heat tonight? See you soon. ILY._

_-B_

I had barely seen Edward this week and was definitely looking forward to tonight. The night would be filled of music, my girls, drinks and of course my Edward. I had a sneaking suspicion that Naughty Bella would be making an appearance tonight. I would make it so that he had no choice but to take me as soon as we got back to his house.

"Earth to Bella" said Alice.

"Sorry. I guess we should get dressed"

"You're up to something, I can tell."

"Costumes, Alice. Focus."

We headed into Alice's room where our costumes were laid out on the bed. Rose and I needed to help Alice with hers. She had 8 babies to safety pin to her. She had on a basic black top, not one that she would normally don. It was "mother-like". She had on jeans and rainbow flip flops. She accessorized with a chunky necklace with pacifiers attached, big sunglasses and her hair was done in true Kate fashion, minus the blonde. On the back of her top she had the words "Team Kate" stitched in pink. I couldn't help but to laugh.

"Kate Gosselin would be proud!" exclaimed Rose.

Once Alice's look was complete, she ushered Rose into the bathroom where she set her hair in rollers. While Rose applied her make-up, I jumped in the shower. By the time I got out and returned to Alice's room, Rose's look was complete. She looked like a clone of Sandy. Her costume was an exact replica of the last scene in Grease: black cigarette pants, red peep-toe pumps, black top that hung off her shoulders, elastic belt, leather jacket and of course red lipstick.

"Emmet is going to die when he sees you" I said as I went to grab my costume from the bed.

'Dressed to Kill' was the look I was going for and Alice was certain this was THE costume for me. I had no idea how many Gangster costumes there were for women. Mine was Miss Mafia Gangster Girl. It was a black and pink pinstripe halter dress complete with tie and cuffs with dollar sign cuff links.

Alice dried and curled my hair while Rosalie did my make-up. _I will forever be challenged in the hair and make-up department._ Alice positioned my Pinstriped Fedora perfectly as I adjusted my fishnet thigh-highs. As I stood in front of the full length mirror, I knew I looked hot!

"The boys are in trouble tonight!" cheered Rose.

"The cab will be here in thirty minutes" yelled Alice from the kitchen.

**EPOV **

"Because Emmett! When Sandy shows up at the carnival Danny is wearing a Letterman's sweater. So just put the damned thing on." _God, he's such a baby._

"Yeah but he takes it off after he sees her. So what's the point?"

"Fine. I can't wait to see the look on Rosalie's face when she sees you NOT wearing it. Even though she took the time to find and express order it so that you could."

"Shut the fuck up" Emmett yelled, as he slipped on the sweater. "Where the hell did you get your outfit anyway?"

"Dad. This was a very popular style in the seventies." I remember watching my dad put on this vest when I was young. Always made me think of Michael in _The Godfather_ when he's hiding out in Sicily. I have to admit, I loved my suit: a three-piece, black pinstripe with black and white wingtips. A complete classic.

"No hat?" Emmett asked sarcastically.

I spun around grabbing my Fedora from the hook on the door. And just to show off, I rolled it off of my forearm and out into my hand before placing it on my head and pointing to Emmett. Oh yeah. This was going to be fun.

"How's this Edward?" Jasper asked, walking into my bedroom. "Dude. You look good." And he pushed his finger alongside his nose.

"Perfect, thanks" I said taking the gold pinky ring from him.

"You better get dressed. We gotta leave soon."

"I _am _dressed. Do you honestly think I would wear this piece of garbage?"

Jasper spun around. He had on a red Ed Hardy Affliction shirt and khaki shorts. Jon Gosselin was a complete douche bag and I hated to admit it but, tonight, Jasper looked like a douche.

"God, I hope not" Emmett said, laughing.

"Let's get a move on. We have a lot of setting up to do before they open the doors."

We arrived to Dixie's around 4:30pm. The local radio station sponsors the event every year and sells advanced tickets. There is always a headliner for the show and this year it is Pink. The opening group is Cobra Starship. I became a fan of them the night that Bella danced around me and sang it to me. _Bella. Dancing. Hot. You're at work Cullen. Focus._

Luckily, for these events we hire set-up crews. However we still had to prep the bars and get ready for the doors to open at 6pm. The parking lot was cleared and the stage was set up. The barbacks helped to set up the outside bars and beer tubs. This was one of the biggest events held at Dixie's every year. You know it's big when they have to bring in 15 Porta-Johns.

"Well look at you, if it isn't Al Capone himself!" chided Angela

"Thanks Ang. You look pretty good yourself. Female Elvis?"

"You could call it that. The tag said Queen of Rock, but whatever. Let's just hope I don't fall on my ass in these white go-go boots!"

"What's Cash dressing up as?"

"Jack Sparrow. And he hasn't stopped quoting Pirates of the Caribbean all week. I swear if I hear "_Me? I'm dishonest, and a dishonest man you can always trust to be dishonest. Honestly. It's the honest ones you want to watch out for, because you can never predict when they're going to do something incredibly...stupid_" one more time, I'm gonna show him the capital of Thailand!"

"Remind me to never over quote a movie! I don't want to go to Bang-Cock!"

"You're safe Cullen. What time are the girls coming?"

"Around 7 or 8, I believe. You'll know when they are here. I am certain they will draw attention, they always do."

"You're such a ladies' man. Now be a doll and grab the rest of the beer from the basement."

"Looks like you can hold your own, too" I yelled over my shoulder as I headed to the basement.

By six o'clock we had everything set up. And when we opened the doors, the line outside was crazy. Emmett was right. The Gravedigger's Ball was a force to be reckoned with, for sure. The outfits were all over the page. Some were really intricate while others just threw things together to create an costume. One girl came dressed as what I assumed was a pixie. Jasper elbowed my side, telling me Alice would do better justice to that costume.

Angela and I were working the inside bar. And even though there were a million people outside, there had to be just as many inside. This was crazy. I'm going to sweat my balls off with all the running around I was doing. Whose idea was it to wear a three-piece suit? _Oh yeah. Mine._ I couldn't wait to see my sexy sidekick.

And as if right on cue, I felt my phone vibrating.

_E-_

_On our way. Big Paulie said the fuzz may show. If I get pinched, bail me out._

_-B_

I threw my head back in laughter. Damn, she was cute!

_B-_

_I paid the guy off working the door. And the only person pinching you better be me!_

_-E_

I had just served that dill weed Mike Newton his third beer in forty-five minutes when I got my cue from Jasper. Since he had a direct line of vision on the door and I didn't, we had hatched a plan so that I didn't miss my girl walking in. All of a sudden the music got just little bit louder, and I heard Beyonce.

_I look and stare so deep in your eyes  
I touch on you more and more every time  
When you leave i'm beggin you not to go  
Call your name two, three times in a row  
Such a funny thing for me to try to explain  
How i'm feeling and my pride is the one to blame  
Yeah, cause i know i don't understand  
Just how your love can do what no one else can_

_  
_Holy Shit! Seriously, I thought I was going to bust a nut just looking at her. Every curve on that perfect body was screaming out to me. She sashayed in with Alice. I guess Emmett had grabbed Rosalie at the door. I stood, frozen, behind the bar. She looked absolutely ravishing. And ravish was what I planned to do. As her eyes locked with mine, I became lost in my own little fantasy, only to be snapped out of it when I heard that ass Mike give a low whistle and make his way over to her. He was dressed as a breathalyzer. The mouth piece rested right above his crotch with a sign and arrow pointing down indicating to "Blow Here." What a dick! I was just about to stop him when I saw Bella wave her fingers at me. "I got this" she mouthed. Unfortunately, my duties behind the bar managed to distract me for awhile. But, after a few minutes, I looked up to see her comely face staring back at me. God, I needed to touch her. I gave Angela my best puppy-dog look and she laughed, telling me I had two minutes. And as busy as we were, I really couldn't leave her alone for longer than that.

I beckoned for Bella to follow me to the end of the bar where I could step out from behind it. Whatever I did to deserve her was beyond me. But I was thanking God and all of his angels for sparing one for here on earth.

We didn't even speak at first. The second I reached Bella, my mouth found hers. I held her face in my hands while she wrapped her arms around my waist. _God_. She smelled heavenly and I was silently cursing for having to work. She snaked her hand up to my neck as mine slid down her side, hugging her curves.

"You look fantastic" I said, breathlessly.

"Why thank you. But it's taking everything in me not to drag you out of here."

I heard Angela calling for me. I had to get back. We were swamped. But I knew that I would manage to get a break once Pink took the stage. I pulled Bella to my chest and kissed her softly again.

"I should get about twenty minutes of quality, free time to spend with you in about an hour."

Bella pouted and I almost walked out on the spot. _Fuck, I hate working_. In a perfect world, my job would be lavishing attention on Bella. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Angela struggling to keep up with the crowd. I had to go help her.

"One hour, baby."

"Go. Go help Angela. She's drowning out there. I love you", Bella relented.

The crowds kept piling in and we were almost at max capacity. I quickly removed my jacket and threw it under the bar. There was no way I was going to keep all these clothes on tonight.

Angela and I were kicking ass and taking names with all the drink orders. Tonight was definitely a good night. Especially with the view I had in front of the bar_. Damn those hips. Those eyes. That mouth. Fuck._

**BPOV**

One of the benefits of dating the hot ass bartender means I never have an empty hand. Alice and Rose brought me our next round of Miller Lites and Red Headed Slut shots. We took 'em back in our true fashion and hit the dance floor like it was nobody's business. I made sure we were positioned just right so that Edward could see me. Jasper had been rockin' the place and didn't fail with the next song.

Cascada's _Evacuate the Dance Floor_. Game on. As if the song was made for the three of us, we moved like there was no tomorrow. If I could not dance _with_ my man, I could at least dance _for_ him.

I backed up a few steps so that my back was against a wooden column. I snaked one hand above my head and the other rested on my thigh. He locked eyes with me and my face turned crimson. _Naughty Bella is in the house. _I bent my knees and worked my way down to the ground. My eyes never leaving his, I cocked an eyebrow at him as I worked my way back to the top. My hand working its own way to my top as well. I moved in time with the beats and forgot that anyone else was there. Edward gave me that crooked smile I loved so much as I ran my tongue over my lips. I could tell he wanted to jump over the bar and take me for the woman that I am. _SCORE!_

_"_Isabella Swan, you sexy minx!" cheered Rose.

"I aim to please!"

"And so you did. Edward's eyes were about to pop out of his head!" said Alice.

"Let's go outside for a while. It's getting hot in here. Speaking of hot, I need to get some Emmett in my life!" said Rose.

**RPOV**

I was watching the door all night. Every once in a while Emmett would have to break up a fight, although nothing major. He never had to actually _bounce _someone out of the place. For the most part, he would check I.D.'s and watch out for the overly intoxicated. But every time he would take his mag lite out of his pocket, his massive bicep would flex. That involuntary movement, unconscious to him even, would make me swoon. And while I try not to do anything super girly in the presence of others, after watching Bella and Edward symbolically make love across the dance floor, and Alice practically hump Jasper in his booth, I needed my Monkey Man. I started to say something to Bella when I noticed her licking her lips. If I didn't know better I would swear Edward just creamed his pants. I had to laugh. Bella is merciless tonight.

_"_Isabella Swan, you sexy minx!" I encouraged.

"I aim to please!"

"And so you did. Edward's eyes were about to pop out of his head!" said Alice.

"Let's go outside for a while. It's getting hot in here. Speaking of hot, I need to get some Emmett in my life!" I said.

I found my way to Emmett, only slightly aware that the girls did, in fact, follow me out. He was checking the I.D. of some red headed slut named Victoria. I knew her from school but evidently Emmett didn't. And that was fine by me. As I got closer I could see her shamelessly throwing herself at him. I was just about to snap her neck when Emmett spoke.

"Honey, I don't want to be rude, but you're just not my type."

"Is that right?" the whore said, coyly. "What exactly is your type? I'm very flexible."

As I fought down the bile forming in my throat, Emmett answered.

"Rosalie Hale."

The little vamp turned pale white. It was time to greet my T-Bird.

I cut out the side door so that I could come up from behind Victoria. I knew Emmett could see me and I put a finger to my lips, shaking my head, indicating for him to be quiet. She was putting her I.D. back into her purse when I whispered in her ear.

"You ever hit on my man again, you vile little creature, trust me when I say I will rip your head off and burn the pieces."

I gave her the most sickening sweet smile I could muster and pushed her out of the way. Emmett was shaking his head with a smirk clearly plastered on his face. Victoria ran into Dixie's and I threw my head back, cackling.

"Aww, Rosie. I think you just made her pee her pants" Emmett said, sarcastically.

"Serves the bitch right." I gave a quick bounce on my heels and jumped up into his arms, wrapping my legs around his waist. As Emmett slid his hand to my behind I heard him hiss.

"Oh my God, tell me you're not wearing underwear."

"Hell no. These pants are so tight even a thong would leave a panty line."

Emmett growled and I kissed his neck.

"That's it" he yelled suddenly. "Sam, watch the door."

Before Sam could even get to us, Emmett slung me over his shoulder and carried me into the coat room.

"Get out" he yelled at the poor fool working in there. She was so timid she just squeaked and ran out. Emmett set me down and locked the door. He turned around and stared into my eyes with a fierce combination of lust and love behind his own. He inched closer to me and I could feel my knees go weak. He pushed my head to the side, swiping my hair out of the way. Sliding his palm down my neck, slowly, he reached my breast and hissed again. _God I love when he does that!_ In a move so fast it could only marvel Houdini, he had my shirt off and sucked on my erect nipple, flicking it with his tongue at the same time. His hands were sliding down my hips but I knew I would have to assist him with these pants.

I unbuttoned my pants and stepped out of them, leaving my heels on. Emmett growled and I smiled, knowing I evoke the predator in him. I squatted and looked up at him from underneath my eyelashes. I unzipped his pants setting his erection free. Slowly I slid my mouth over his cock never stopping until it hit the back of my throat. Emmett gasped and pulled me up.

"Rosie, I'll never last and we don't have much time. Turn around" he whispered.

I did as he asked and bent down into 'downward facing dog', remembering the look on his face as he watched me one morning doing my yoga routine.

"Oh fuck" he cried. And I could feel his hands on my hips. "God, baby. You're so beautiful."

"Take me, Em" I panted. "I'm yours. Now. Take me, damn it!."

He plunged into my wet center, knocking me off balance a little. But his hands still had a firm hold of my hips. He rocked back and forth into me. He pulled out almost all of the way and I let out a whimper. I steadied myself and he pushed in again.

"Oh baby you're so tight" he breathed.

I bent my knees and pushed back against him, lifting my hips, wanting him deeper.

"Deeper, baby. Unnggh. Emmett, faster, please"

I could feel my climax building and I begged for it. "Oh please baby, I'm so close."

With each thrust I could sense a new urgency between us. Again and again, Emmett slammed into me, taking me as I had asked.

"Oh God .... Rose....I....oh yes....unngh....God"

His spoken worship of my body sent me over the edge and I came instantly. I could hear someone knocking on the door. And I knew we had to hurry. "Come on baby, come for me. Now, baby. Please."

Emmett stilled my hips and yelled "Oh fuck...Yesssss.....I....I'm.....coming." And suddenly, he bent down and bit my shoulder. Knowing he had just left his mark, I came again. I was his. _And God, I loved that_.

We quickly got dressed and Emmett tried to arrange my hair over his mark.

"I'm so sorry, Rose. I didn't realize what I was doing."

I opened the door and flicked my hair out of the way, baring my shoulder. "I'm not!"

Before I could step out I noticed that smarmy Mike Newton heading towards Bella. I kept my eyes on her as I said good-bye to Emmett. He left to resume his position at the door but caught the whole scene out of the corner of his eye.

"What the fuck?" he yelled. But I put my hand on his chest, effectively settling him down.

"She's a big girl, baby. She can handle Mike Newton."

**BPOV**

"I'll take my usual now Alice. Sugar-Free Red Bull & Vodka this time with a splash of Cran!"

"Oooh. Mixing it up a bit! I'm also going to get us the shot of the night. Edward said it's called a Gaelsy Pop. Don't know what's in it but it'll get your head right! I can't locate Rose so I'll just go grab us a round."

Alice made her way to the bar and the next sing along filled the bar. Feeling good I joined in with the rest of the crowd.

_This bed is on fire  
With passion and love  
The neighbors complain about the noises above  
But she only comes when she's on top_

I spotted Alice dancing her way to me bearing our libations. I started swaying in time with the song as well as the people around me. _This is why I love this bar!_

_My therapist said not to see you no more  
She said you're like a disease without a cure  
She said I'm so obsessed that I'm becoming a bore, oh no  
Ah, you think you're so pretty_

Alice and I finished out one of our favorite tunes as I felt a hand grab my ass. This hand was small and weak, unlike Edward's. I swung my body around in a fluid movement and met the eyes of _The_ Douchebag.

"What the fuck do you think you are doing Mike?"

"Have you been drinking? I think you need to blow on my breathalyzer. You know you want to, baby."

I inched closer to him, placing a firm finger on his chest stressing my point.

"The only thing I will be blowing tonight is that hot ass bartender over there. He happens to be my boyfriend and the look on his face says he is about to kick your ass. So I suggest you back the fuck up. Do you understand me?"

"Bells, you know you want some of _this"_ he said as he moved his body awkwardly.

"Move it NOW, Newton."

I turned to face Alice as she took my hand to lead me closer to the DJ Booth.

"What the hell is his problem? How many times do you have to turn him down for him to get the point?"

"Who knows, Alice? Some people are just glutton for punishment, I guess."

As we made our way over to Jasper, I noticed the music volume dipped a little lower.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to The Gravedigger's Ball. We want to thank you all for coming out tonight. Please turn your attention to the stage outside as Dixie's Tavern welcomes The One. The Only. Pink!"

Alice climbed onto Jasper's lap as fast as the patrons filed out the door to see Pink. I adore her but as much as I wanted to see her perform, I had another performance in mind. And since Alice was officially preoccupied and I still hadn't located Rosalie, I thought I could persuade Edward into taking that break now.

The bar wasn't empty. In fact, if this was some other bar, you'd think it was packed. But this was nothing for Dixie's. As I walked to the bar, I caught sight of Edward. He nodded to me that he was free. He gave Angela a quick kiss on the cheek. Ha, she was probably supposed to take her break first. _Thank you, Angela!_

Edward grabbed my hand and headed down the hall. Shit. There were still people everywhere. He opened the door to the supply closet, revealing it was empty. We snuck in like two high-schoolers, giggling. He started kissing my neck when he stopped, suddenly.

"I'm going to kill him" he yelled. "I can smell his sickening cologne on you."

"I handled it, Edward. But, I did step awfully close when I was screaming at his face."

"What did he do?"

Fuck. How do I handle this? If I tell Edward that Mike grabbed my ass, he will kill him. But I didn't want to lie either.

"Bella! Answer me. Did he put his hands on you?" I could see the fire in his eyes.

"Now, before you run out of here and end up getting pinched for sure" I tried teasing, "I told you. I handled it."

Edward wasn't in the mood for games or teasing. And the longer I stalled, the angrier he became.

"Ok. He told me to blow on his breathalyzer."

"Is that all?"

"No" I sighed. "He grabbed my ass, too."

I could see the rage form on his face. I had to think quick.

"Edward, Edward. Calm down. I let him know that, in no uncertain terms, the only thing I would be blowing tonight is you. He got the hint. Trust me."

Slowly Edward calmed down. Resting his forehead against mine he mumbled "I can't stand the thought of another man's hands on your body, Bella. Knowing that he put his hands on your hips, MY hips...your ass, MY ass....it, it makes me crazy."

"I know Edward. And believe me. If it happens again ..."

Edwards head shot up, the ire back in his eyes.

"It won't. But IF it does, I give you full permission to kick his ass. Ok?" I smiled. This was not how I planned on spending Edward's break.

Edward sighed and nodded his head. "Bella, I _will _knock the shit out of him if he touches you again." I nodded in agreement.

"Now. Didn't I mention something about blowing you earlier? Or was I just dreaming?"

Edward raised his eyebrow and pulled into his embrace. Passionate, fevered kisses landed all over my face, neck and chest. I think I forgot my name at that point. I crushed my lips to his, relishing his sweet taste. I greedily sucked on his bottom lip, eliciting a moan from Edward. He snaked his thumb into the waistband of my thong and pulled it down. His long, slender fingers deftly found their destination and instantly I could feel the wetness on my thighs.

Edward's naturally musky scent was now mixed with the smell of sweat. My senses were on overload and my breathing was ragged. He bent me backwards, supporting my low back with his arm, and dipped a second finger into the folds of my sex.

"Mmmmm, Bella. You're so wet for me."

"Edward," I breathed, "I thought I was supposed to be satisfying you."

"You are baby. Don't you understand that yet?"

I stood up, planting kisses on his stomach and chest, backing him up against the door. I wasn't joking when I said I had dreamed of giving him a blow-job. As much as Edward may love pleasuring me, I too adored pleasuring him. And I was bound and determined to give Naughty Bella just what she was looking for tonight. Holding his arms against the door, I stooped down. No way my hold could truly keep him there if he wanted to move, but he understood the implication. I was in charge. I wasn't giving up just yet.

With one hand I tried opening his fly but couldn't do it. Edward let out a muffled laugh and assisted me. I had grabbed a hold of both of his arms again, re-establishing my role. I placed a sweet, tender kiss on the tip of his cock. And licked my way down his shaft, like I know he loves. I could hear his breathing start to get choppy. I took him in my mouth sucking gently at first, but with increasing intensity, rubbing my tongue back and forth. Suddenly he pulled his arms from my grip and placed his hands on my head. _Oh yes, Edward_. At first his hands were still. But the longer I suckled, the more movements they made. He pushed on my head as I pulled back. Quick, fast thrusts over my tongue. Edward was fucking my mouth! I could feel him start to tremble, convulse. I sucked his cock like it was my profession. His moaning was steadily getting louder when he held my head still and I knew he was going to come.

"Oh God, Bella....uh.....AHHH"

One more quick flick of the tongue and I could taste his sweet release. I gave Naughty Bella a mental high-five as I stood up. He held me to his chest, kissing the top of my head, my forehead, my nose, my now swollen lips, as I hugged him, still aching for contact. But, it was only 10pm. I would have to wait at least another 5 hours before I could spend the night in his perfect arms.

"I have to get back" Edward sighed, but not yet moving.

"I know. Me too. I haven't seen Rose for over an hour now. And to tell the truth, I'm a little parched" I teased.

Edward opened the door and peeked out into the hall. No one was there. While I really didn't necessarily care if anyone saw me leaving the supply closet with Edward, I didn't want to taint the beautiful moment we just shared.

We walked back to the bar so Edward could relieve Angela. He handed me a bottle of water because I seriously needed to quench my thirst and gave me a quick kiss good-bye. I could hear Pink performing _So What_ from outside and was ready to dance again. It took me half a second to locate Alice. She had never left Jasper's lap. And Rose was still at the door with Emmett. I motioned for Alice and was heading toward Rose when I could feel someone staring at me.

Mike Newton was leaning against one of the columns and was glaring at me. _Fuck off, asshole._ I kept walking to the door when I felt him grab my arm and spin me around.

"What the fuck, Bella? You can't even talk to me now?"

"Let me go, Mike" I calmly replied.

"I saw you come out of that room with Cullen. You'll fuck him in the closet but you can't spend two minutes talking to me?"

I jerked my arm away and started for the door again. I wasn't going to dignify that last comment with a reply. But the stupid douche just wouldn't walk away. He grabbed my arm again, hard. I could feel the bruise forming already. _Help me, Edward_.

**EPOV**

Bella and I finally had twenty minutes to ourselves. But I spent the first five of those minutes arguing with her over Mike Fucking Newton. I'm an ass. Even though I don't trust Mike as far as I could throw him, I did trust Bella. To think, I almost missed out on a hot, closet blow-job because of him. Never again.

I gave Bella a bottle of water and watched her walk away. I could look at that ass of hers for days. I caught a glance from Emmett who gave me a knowing nod. But he wasn't fooling me. He looked as content as I. I was just about to fill a drink order when I saw Mike push himself off one of the columns, making his way to Bella. _Don't do it, asshole_. I hesitated but someone was screaming their order. I grabbed two Sam Adams and handed them to these people dressed as a doctor and a nurse. _Clever_.

It took me a minute to find Bella again. She was almost to the door. _That's it, Bella. Get to Emmett_. I went back to taking orders when Angela nudged my side. _Son of a Bitch!_ He was grabbing Bella's arm. For half a second I thought about letting her handle it, respecting her and the memory she has of the last time someone stepped in on her behalf. But then she tried to pull away and he wouldn't let her go. She strained her neck, looking to the bar. I met her gaze and snapped. _She needs me, damn it!_

In one quick moved, I hopped the bar. I pushed through the crowd and got to her in 10 seconds.

"LET GO OF ME" Bella was screaming now. Emmett was running over but I couldn't wait. I balled my fist and hit Mike square on the jaw, feeling his bone break. The stupid punk lay on the ground and I couldn't seem to stop myself. I kicked him in the stomach and balls yelling at him to get up.

Next thing I knew, Emmett had scooped his sorry ass up and was dragging him to the door. I spun around only to find Bella trembling. I picked her up in my arms, stroking her hair. Alice brought her another bottle of water while Rose got me some ice for my hand. Cash had brought over a chair for Bella. As I sat her down I knew she was going into shock. Jasper must have noticed too. He was already on the phone with my dad.

* * *

**That was the most fun chapter to write!!! I can't read your mind...you have to tell me what your thinking!! So....you know what to do...click that green button below and give it to me!!!**

**XOXO**


	17. Let Me Sign

**A/N: From all of the wonderful reviews I have received, it appears you all enjoyed Gravedigger's Ball as much as I did!! Your reviews make me laugh…you dirty minxes!!!**

**A VERY, VERY BIG Thank you to kfgj1...without her and her mad skills, you wouldn't be reading this write now. She did an amazing job with this chapter. **BIG HUGS****

**Twilight character names belong to Stephenie Meyer. My take on the characterizations, plot lines, backgrounds and details belong to me. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without express written authorization.©2009 Cullenbanger9. All rights reserved worldwide.**

* * *

**EPOV**

All of my medical training went out the window once I really looked at Bella. She was paler than normal, sweating and cold, with rapid, shallow breathing. My first instinct was to get her some air. But after talking with my father, or rather to Jasper who relayed my father's instructions, he suggested that we lay her down with her feet elevated. I knew she would be mortified if this 'first aid' treatment took place in full view of Dixie's clientele, so I carried her to the back office. Alice and Rosalie were so visibly upset I was afraid we were going to have to turn the office into a makeshift hospital. But the soothing arms of their mates were enough to calm them.

The bar pretty much cleared out once the police arrived. Apparently, having his ass kicked in front of a packed bar didn't sit so well with Newton. He filed assault charges against me and returned with the police about a half hour later, looking smug and contemptuous. By the time the police took my statement, Bella was feeling better. I watched her facial expression turn from one of confusion to irritated to finally just pissed off. She informed the officers of the two prior confrontations she had with Newton and gave her full account of the last one, insisting then that if he didn't drop the charges against me, she would file a counter-charge against him. That malignant deviant actually tried to contradict Bella's statement, claiming innocence, that Bella was the aggressor and that he was the victim of a random act of violence. That is of course until Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, Angela, Cash and Sam corroborated my and Bella's statements. Watching Newton stand there, arms crossed, an insolent expression pasted on his face, it took all the strength I could muster to not kick his balls in again.

Eventually, he realized he was way out of his league and relented. The police thanked us for our statements and said we were allowed to leave. I thanked Angela for covering the bar by herself for the rest of the night and promised to make it up to her.

"Just take care of my girl," she answered.

"You know I will," I said.

As I walked Bella out to my car, I could see Alice and Rosalie standing there, waiting for a ride home, I assumed. But then I noticed Emmett and Jasper walking towards us.

"Ready to go?," Jasper asked.

"Wait. You're leaving too? Who's covering?"

"Cash and Sam offered to cover for me and Emmett," Jasper replied.

"I think we've had enough excitement for one night," Emmett said, wrapping his arm around Bella's shoulder, "let's go home."

The drive back to our townhouse was relatively quiet. I held Bella's left hand in my right, occasionally glancing at her to make sure she was alright. Each time she caught me, smiling up at me, reassuringly. I couldn't help but think back to the series of events that had happened over the course of the past five hours. I realized I was taking one family home because of the generosity of the family we shared at Dixie's. And even though this ended up being a fucked up night, I knew I was blessed.

**BPOV**

What the fuck just happened? Did I just experience a déjà vu? My emotions were scattered. I was full of anger and hatred towards Mike for putting me through that. I am a grown woman for fuck sake. I don't have to justify what I'm doing or with whom I'm doing it, to anyone! Nor do I feel the need to explain to Mike why I'm not interested in him or why it's not okay for him to grope me. This is precisely why I was so proud of Edward. And honestly, a little turned on. I knew the reason Edward hesitated the moment I looked into his eyes. He wanted to give me the choice. Even though he promised he would do something if Mike tried again, I knew Edward would never do anything against my wishes. But yet, I didn't have to actually speak the words in order to convey to Edward that I needed him. He could tell by my eyes. And that unspoken communication, that desire to protect and defend me, that intense need to claim me as his own ... well, it turned me on.

Until I went into shock, that is. And that's when I realized that I was still angry with Jake as well. It never occurred to me that I would be still be upset with Jake. I mean, he's dead. How can a person be angry with a corpse? But yet, I was. He knew I just wanted to be friends. But he lied to me when he said he was okay with that. Instead of letting me lead my own life, make my own decisions and my own mistakes, if need be, he tried to dictate what I could and couldn't do. And it dawned on me tonight, sitting in that office, listening to Mike spew his lies, remembering the lies that Jacob told to placate me, I was angry at Jake for dying. Had he been honest with me, that he wasn't content with just being friends, I would like to think that I would have extracted my life from his, until he was able to come to terms with our relationship. Oh who the hell knows what I would or wouldn't have done. All I knew for certain was that I was pissed off Jake for being such an ass that he got himself killed.

"You sure you're alright, love," Edward asked.

"Yeah. Just a little overwhelmed, you know?," I answered.

"I love you Bella," he said as we pulled into his driveway.

"I love you," I said as I squeezed his hand.

Just as Edward was leaning in to give me a kiss, we saw the lights of Emmett's Jeep behind us. Edward sighed, but pulled back. He was opening my car door when the others got out of the Jeep. We all walked into the house quietly. I took comfort in having everyone with me. Emmett went into the kitchen to grab a few beers but Rosalie made a face and shook her head. She started making a pot of coffee and I gave her an appreciating smile.

"Sorry, Bells," Emmett said. "I thought you could use a drink."

"That's ok, Emmett. But, my head is foggy enough right now. You can have one though. Don't let me stop you."

"Nah, that's ok. You sure you're all right?"

"Yeah. I'm fine."

"Hey, what did you think of Pink?," Jasper said, lightening the tone of the moment.

Nothing else about Edward and Mike was spoken that night. Oh there was a HUGE elephant in the room we all chose to ignore. But I just couldn't bring myself to talk about it with everyone just yet. I had too much to think about. And the others were kind enough to let me lead the direction of conversation. We talked about costumes, Pink and how busy the bar was. But no one mentioned the fight again. And for that I was grateful.

**EPOV**

The six of us sat in the living room tonight talking about everything under the sun, except what happened. Bella assured me she was okay but after an hour or so of idle chit-chat, I wanted some alone time with her. We excused ourselves and went back to my bedroom. Bella sat down on the bed, looking tired and deflated. She managed to give me a weak smile.

"Do you need anything, Love?"

"You. Just you."

"How about about a hot bath?"

Bella nodded and I started in to my bathroom to draw her a bath. As I was pouring the bubble bath under the running water, Bella stepped into the bathroom.

"I can't seem to undo this myself. Can you help me?," she said, turning around.

She had the halter from around her neck off but the hook-and-eye clasp on her back was just out of reach for her. I undid the clasp for her and held my hands on her shoulders. Bella breathed and let her head fall back onto my chest. We stood there for a moment, not moving. I unzipped her dress and let it fall to the floor. Bella stepped out of it and sat down on the edge of the tub to take her shoes and hose off. As she crossed her left leg over her right, taking hold of her shoe, I knelt down and grabbed her hand. I took her shoe off for her and, extending her right leg, reached for the other one. I pulled her to her feet and dropped to my knees again. Garters aren't the easiest things to take off, but I managed. I peeled her hose off, reverently.

She had just settled into the hot bubbling water when I turned to leave.

"Edward, don't go."

"What do you need?," I asked, anxiously.

"I told you. You. Just you. Will you join me?"

"Of course, Love."

I quickly got changed out of my suit and sat down behind her in the tub. The hot water was soothing to my muscles. I could feel Bella relaxing which, in turn, had the same effect on me. Little by little our bodies became better fitted to the contours of each other. Tightness and tension replaced with calmness and peace. Finally, Bella sighed.

**BPOV**

"You and me in the living room, now missy," sneered Alice.

I knew exactly what was about to take place. We hadn't spoken about last night's events since we left Edward's. I picked myself up off my bed and made my way to the couch.

"I know what you were thinking last night. And Bella, it's not the same. You have to believe that," begged Alice.

"I will admit Alice, at first it was way too much like when Jake hit Edward. But I realized when I got to Edward's house, it was different. Jake was jealous. He was completely out of line, unlike Edward. Edward was protecting me. He fought for my honor. He did it out of love, not jealousy. I know Jake loved me but he had no reason to fight Edward except that he wished I was flirting and dancing with him."

"We all thought Edward was going to kill Mike. What a fucking idiot! And you know he was fully aware that Edward was watching him."

"If Edward hadn't been there, I don't know what would have happened."

"Well, Emmett wouldn't have let anything happen once he heard you screaming. But, Edward knew you were in danger before you even opened your mouth. He loves you Bella. Jasper told me that Edward feels this need to protect you, and thank God for that. Have you guys talked about last night?"

"No. Not yet. I think it's best if we let things simmer down a minute. I know he is scared that he went too far. I just need to j-just be for today. Girl's Day?"

"I'll order take out. Wonton Soup and Cashew Chicken?"

"You know it! Catch up on our DVR?"

"_Eastbound and Down_ is calling our names! Kenny Powers is flipping awesome!"

"_I'm fuckin' in. You're fuckin' out!"_ I said as I quoted our favorite Kenny Powers line.

I wrapped myself in my pink throw as I laid back on the couch. I love this throw. It's hot pink with skulls and hearts on it. Kind of Emo, yes. But I don't care. Alice gave it to me for Christmas last year and it made me happy. I can't imagine my life without Alice in it. She knows all the right things to say and do at all the right times. She is an amazing friend.

As I reflected on the friendship Alice and I share, I couldn't help but think of the relationship I share with Edward as well. The incident at Dixie's was nothing. Nothing compared to what it could have been. Yet, I failed to thank Edward for defending my honor. I took for granted he understood my feelings. But Alice misread my actions. It would be fair to assume that Edward, quite possibly, did too.

"Alice, you know what, I'm going to have to take a rain check on that take out."

"Why? What's up?"

"I have to talk to Edward. I realized I never thanked him for defending me."

Alice smiled and nodded her head. "I wondered how long it was going to take for you to remember."

I walked to the car and sat for a minutes. I decided to give him a head's up by sending a text.

_E-_

_You have a few minutes for me? I need to talk to you._

_-B_

**EPOV**

Bella left this morning and on the surface, everything seemed to be normal. But I couldn't get over the nagging feeling that I had overstepped some line the other night. We never talked about what happened. I don't regret my reaction. In fact, if I thought she was in danger tomorrow, I would do it all over again. I just hope that it didn't resurface too many painful memories for her. Upsetting Bella was never my intention.

I stayed in my bedroom all afternoon thinking about my feelings for Bella. Because I love her the way I do, unconditionally, if she was upset with me, I would have to think of something to make it up to her. I heard my phone vibrating and looked up to see it sliding across the top of my dresser. I knew it was her. Slowly I walked over to retrieve my cell, wary of what it would say. I read her text. Instantly my heart sank. _Shit_. I put on a brave face for no one and replied.

_B-_

_Of course, always. Do you want me to meet you somewhere?_

_-E_

I waited anxiously for her reply. I couldn't help but analyze the meaning behind where she wanted to talk. If she wanted to meet me at a public place, that might be to avoid an ugly break-up scene.

_E-_

_No. I'll just come over. See you in a few minutes._

_-B_

Well that was a good sign. Although now my insecurities led me to believe she wanted to come to my condo so that she could walk out of it and me, for good. _God, please don't let me have screwed this up_.

Bella arrived within a matter of minutes just as she had promised. I answered the door to see her smiling. She stepped in and wrapped her arms around my shoulders, drawing my neck down to plant a kiss. _Good sign_. She threw her jacket on the couch and walked into the kitchen, grabbing a piece of pizza out of the box on the counter from Emmett's lunch earlier. _Better sign_. She was relaxed.

"Edward, I feel just terrible," Bella started.

"What's wrong? Are you sick?," I asked. Maybe she was here for some good old-fashioned comforting.

"I owe you an apology. I never thanked you for tending to me while I went into shock. And I'm sorry I worried you."

"Bella, you don't -"

"Edward, let me finish, please." I nodded for her to continue.

"I also wanted to apologize for never thanking you the other night. I should have no matter what. But after talking to Alice today and realizing she was trying to convince me that what you did and what Jacob did were completely different -"

I opened my mouth to explain my actions, to convey that I didn't react out of jealousy but concern. But she stopped me.

"Edward, I knew all along it was different. Unfortunately, I didn't express that very clearly to anyone. I don't want you second-guessing yourself. I appreciated what you did. As a matter of fact, save the whole shock thing, it was pretty hot!"

I laughed out loud, relief sweeping through me.

"I was so worried, Bella. I thought you may have been offended. I was wracking my brain with ways to make it up to you."

"Come here, Silly," Bella said, crooking her pointer finger at me.

We made our way over to the couch. Hugging, touching, feeling, and needing each other. We made out like eighth graders in the back of the school. Unfortunately, just as Bella straddled my lap, Emmett and Jasper walked in after their run.

"Ahem," Jasper said, loudly.

Bella rested her forehead on my shoulder, effectively concealing her crimson cheeks. I had to laugh. And just like those same eighth graders, we were busted.

"How was the run?," I asked as Bella slid off of me and back onto the couch.

"Ok, I guess. Until 'Ole Gimpy' over here had an asthma attack," Emmett said referring to Jasper.

"Shut up. It wasn't a bad one. And I told you to keep going. You blame me, but your fat-ass can't run with the big dogs anymore either," Jasper shot back.

Emmett winked at us and we spent the rest of the afternoon casually talking and laughing about nothing in particular. I felt as if a huge weight had been lifted from shoulders.

The next few weeks were like a blur. I had changed majors mid-term, which meant that I had to really haul ass in order to pass my finals. Between work and studying, I hadn't managed to find as much time with Bella as I had hoped. But she was just as busy. This past term was particularly hard for her. She was struggling to comprehend the material and I knew she was becoming more and more frustrated. I had just left my last class of the day before Thanksgiving break when Bella called me on my cell.

"Aaaaaaargh! I can't stand it, Edward. I hate my classes. I just spoke with my professor. I managed to pass this term by praying alone, I guess. And according to him, I better work smarter, not harder, Miss Swan," Bella quipped.

"Bella, why haven't you switched majors yet? I know you're writing again," I said.

"And I just found out that my parents are going to my mom's sister's place in Colorado for Thanksgiving. So I have nowhere to go this year. Because I am certainly not wasting money on airfare to see a woman I can barely stand," Bella said, ignoring my question.

"You didn't answer my question, Bella."

"Didn't you hear me? My parents are going to see my aunt, a woman who never manages to hide her distaste for my father."

"I heard you. And it doesn't matter. Charlie is making a sacrifice for your mother and you're deflecting. You'll come to dinner at my parents with the rest of us. Now answer my question. Why haven't you switched majors yet? You convinced me to follow my heart, giving me the courage to talk to my father. Why are you still putting up this facade of wanting to be an architect?

Bella didn't answer and at first I thought I had pissed her off. But then I heard her chuckling through the phone.

"I don't know, Edward. I hate change?"

"Bella you are one of the strongest people I have ever met. You are certainly capable of dealing with change."

"I don't even know how to go about doing that."

"Accepting change?"

"No, Numbskull. Changing my major."

Now it was my turn to start chuckling.

"We'll talk to your advisors when we get back from break. It's a simple process, really."

"Ok. Now tell me what I can bring to your mom's for Thanksgiving," Bella said, thus ending the conversation about her major.

My parents were already expecting extra guests this year for Thanksgiving. Emmett and Jasper spend every holiday with us. But this year, Rosalie's parents were jet-setting around Europe. I get the feeling that theirs is not the closest of families but I would never mention that to Rosalie. I just let her give excuses for their infrequent presence in her life. And Alice just invited herself to our parents. But that's Alice. No need to beat around the bush or make excuses to my parents or hers. She wanted to spend the holidays with Jasper. Plain and simple.

But with Bella, I knew she wanted to go back to Forks. She has a very special relationship with her parents. The fact that they were going to her aunt's was not going to sit well with her. She has never hid her resentment of her aunt and her rudeness towards her father. But Charlie is a stand-up guy. If it made Renee happy, then Charlie was happy, even if it meant he had to endure constant criticism from Renee's sister. In order to ease the guilt Renee felt about not going home for Christmas, she had to go home for Thanksgiving. And Charlie would do that for her.

Besides, this worked out perfectly for me. WSU classes let out the Friday before Thanksgiving. And I hated the thought having to say good-bye to Bella that Saturday. But now, Bella would stay in Seattle. I would be able to enjoy the holiday with my parents and adopted brothers and _still _have Bella with me. Throw Alice and Rosalie into the mix and my mother was bound to be as thankful as I. Since Bella insisted on helping my mother with the preparations, the other girls couldn't let her help and not offer their services as well. We decided to forgo the annual tradition of heavy booze-belting the night beforehand and head out to my parents.

We arrived at my parents' house around 4 p.m. My mother greeted us at the door, the voice of Johnny Mathis singing in the background. Freshly baked pumpkin pies, their heavenly scent filling the room, were cooling in the kitchen. Hot cider was mulling on the stove and my father was debating whether or not to spike it. We decided to chance it; we joked, and added some Captain Morgan's Spiced Rum. The atmosphere was casual and relaxed, putting Bella and the girls at ease. By the time the pizza arrived, we had settled into a comfortable night of conversation and merriment. While the girls and my mother returned to the kitchen to prep as much food for the next day as they could, my father, brothers and I opted to play a game of pool.

My mother insisted on separate sleeping arrangements which irritated me a little. I was no longer a teenager. I was a grown man, living on my own. And I knew she was aware that the girls spend the night at our place all of the time. When I turned to my father for support, he just shrugged his shoulders. Evidently, this was not a battle he was going to win, so he didn't bother fighting it. But eventually, Bella convinced me to let it go. She didn't want to go against my mother any more than my father. I had to laugh. Whoever said women are weak, never met my mother.

I woke to hear Matt and Meredith announcing the Macy's parade and laughter coming from the kitchen. I could smell the turkey roasting already. The girls were busy chopping this, slicing that, stirring this and sautéing that. After showering, I was threatened with death for attempting to change the channel to the football pregame.

Once my mother saw Santa come down 34th Street, Emmett and I were allowed to play X-Box. Jasper and my father discussed school while the girls gossiped in the kitchen. Appetizers were set out and the wine flowed. I was amazed at the familiarity among everyone. If you didn't know better, you would swear we had been doing this Thanksgiving tradition for years. By the time we were seated for dinner, I thought my chest would explode with pride and gratitude.

My father stood at the head of the table, glass of wine in hand, and proceeded to give the blessing over the food and for those who had prepared it. It truly looked as if we were filming a commercial; everything was perfect. Glasses were raised, smiles were exchanged and the food looked delicious. We ate ourselves into a food-induced coma. Tryptophan strikes again! My parents were hoping we would stay another night but the girls wanted go home so they could tackle the stores for the Black-Friday sales at 5 a.m. the next morning. We said our good-byes and headed home just after 7 p.m. I couldn't have planned a more perfect day.

**BPOV**

What a perfect weekend! We had such a good time with Edward's parents. The awkward formality I felt the first time I had met them was completely gone. We stayed at their house on Wednesday so that the girls and I could help Esme with the meal bright and early on Thursday. I even enjoyed the slight ribbing Edward received from his mother over his objection to the sleeping arrangements. I would never disrespect her, especially in her own home. So if she preferred for us to sleep in separate rooms, I wasn't going to argue with her. Edward eventually relented but I had to chuckle when he pouted and found no support system. Not even from his father. The meal was delicious but the conversation was even better. I talked with Esme about my plans to change majors. We discussed different publishing houses and what the best course of action would be once I actually complete my first novel. Esme talked fashion with Alice and the effects the stock market was taking on the small business owner with Rosalie. She was a true conversationalist. And by early afternoon, no "conversation-starters" were necessary. We laughed and talked as if we had known each other for years.

By the time Edward dropped me off at my place, I was exhausted. It had been a long day and we were all anxious to sleep in our own beds. Edward and the guys chose to go back to their place since they didn't want to go shopping at what Emmett referred to as "the butt-crack of dawn."

I was elated when I stepped into my room. I saw my stuffed wolf, Jacob, sitting on my bed and as I had previously, I began to speak to it. It was my way of still connecting with Jake. Edward had no idea the magnitude of this gift when he gave it.

"Things are really going well, Jake," I said, fiddling with his shirt.

"I decided to follow your advice ... and Edward's .... And major in journalism. Jake, you would really like Edward. He's so good to me. He looks after me just like you used to."

Suddenly, my eyes were stinging and I knew I was about to cry. And as the tears flowed, I became angry.

"Damn you, Jacob Black! Why couldn't you have just left well enough alone?"

I had to leave. The euphoria I felt when I got home was gone. Am I going crazy? I glanced at the calendar and I realized the reason behind my sudden mood swings lately. I crept out into the living room. All of the lights were out. Alice and Rosalie must have fallen asleep.

I ripped a piece of paper out of the notebook by our computer.

_Alice-_

_I had to get out of here. I'll check in with you later._

_- Bella_

* * *

**Uh-oh....what do you think is going to happen now???!! Let me know what you think! Click that green button below and show me you love me or hate me!!! Come on! Do it!!!! I promise to have Chapter 18 out as quickly as possible....**


	18. Need You Now

**A/N: I'm going to go ahead and warn you now, GO GET TISSUES!!!! I hold this chapter very near and dear to my heart. **

**Okay, now your reviews!!! Yall are too funny!! You little minxes!!! Okay, now go get a bottle of Jack and tissues. You need the good stuff for this chapter.**

**Twilight character names belong to Stephenie Meyer. My take on the characterizations, plot lines, backgrounds and details belong to me. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without express written authorization.©2009 Cullenbanger9. All rights reserved worldwide.**

* * *

**EPOV**

I tossed and turned, trying to get comfortable in my bed. Sleeping in my bed is not the same without Bella. I hated that she wasn't coming home with me tonight. I wish she was in my arms. I pulled the sheets closer to me and her scent hit me like a tidal wave. Strawberries and Freesia. I glanced at the clock. 11:15pm. Maybe if I call her and can hear her voice, it will somehow suffice and I can fall asleep.

I grabbed my phone from the nightstand. I smiled at my screensaver. Bella asleep on my bed. I had taken the picture a couple of nights ago when she stayed with me. She looked so peaceful. Beautiful. I scrolled down to her number and pressed Send.

Straight to voicemail.

_Hey, it's Bella. You've reached my voicemail. Leave me a message and if you're lucky, I'll call you back. Beep._

That's odd. Why did she turn her phone off? Maybe she's on the phone with her parents. I hung up without leaving a message. I decided to text her instead. If she's on the phone, she will still get my text.

_B-_

_Wish you were here in my arms. I Love You._

_-E_

I turned on my IPod as I anxiously awaited her response. I couldn't help but smile at the song that played. Jasper had turned me on to a little bit of country over the years. The song made me think of her.

_Come a little closer, baby_

_I feel like layin' you down_

_On a bed of sweet surrender_

_Where we can work it all out_

_There ain't nothin' that love can't fix_

_Girl, it's right here at our fingertips_

_So come a little closer baby,_

_I feel like layin' you down_

I glanced at the clock again. 11:28pm. I grabbed my phone. No response.

**BPOV**

I got in my car and headed towards I-5N. I looked at the clock. 11:03pm. I should be there by 3am. I turned the radio up and got lost in the music that played.

An hour had passed and I was on WA-104. I heard the thunder in the distance and knew the storm was following close behind me. I stared straight ahead, lost in the curves of the highway. My hands started to shake as I gripped the wheel.

**EPOV**

11:32pm. still no response from her. Is she sleeping? I can't get her out of my mind. I need her. I grabbed my phone and dialed her number again. Straight to voicemail. Her phone must be off. Regardless, I left a message.

"Bella, it's me. Please call me when you get this. I need you. I love you. "and I hung up the phone.

_Fuck it._ I am going over to her place. At least there I can have her in my arms. Even if she is getting up early as hell to go shopping with the girls. I threw my clothes on, grabbed my jacket and headed to the car.

As I pulled into her parking lot I checked my phone one more time. Still no response. I climbed out of my car headed to her apartment. I knocked on the door and awaited her to answer. Minutes passed and there was no answer. I knocked again, this time a little harder.

"Holy Hell Edward. When is she going to give you a key? I was in the middle of a very hot dream," said Alice.

"Shit. I am sorry Alice. I didn't mean to wake you. I have been trying to call Bella and I think her phone is off."

"Come on in Romeo, you know where her bed is."

"Thanks Alice."

I walked into Bella's room, it was dark. I moved towards her bed and took off my jacket. I climbed into the bed and moved to touch her. I reached for her. Sheets. Empty Sheets. I jumped off the bed and turned on the light. She isn't here. I check the bathroom and she isn't in there either. My heart starts to race. I run out into the living room. Alice is standing there with a note in her hand.

"What is it Alice? Where is she?," I yell.

"I don't know Edward. It just says that she had to get out of here and would contact me later."

She had to get out of here? Why? I thought everything was going great. Thanksgiving was a success. We had talked about the fight at Gravedigger's Ball and I was certain we were good. I looked at my watch. 12:07am. Why would she have to leave late at night? Where would she go?

"Alice, did she say anything to you after I dropped you guys off?

"No Edward. She was happy and bounced through the apartment. I heard her talking in her room. I figured she was on the phone with you."

"Maybe her parents called?"

"I know she talked to her parents earlier today at your parent's house. I don't know who she was talking to."

Something isn't right. She would have told me where she was going. She wouldn't turn her phone off. She would have told Alice. I looked down at my phone.12:11am November 29th. I stared at the screensaver of Bella. 12:12am November 29th. _FUCK!!!_

"Alice, I know where she is. I have to go to her."

"Edward, what is it? Where is she?'

"It's November 29th. Think Alice. A year ago Jacob died. She went to Forks. I know she did."

"How did Rose and I not see this coming? Why didn't we realize the date? Oh my God, Edward! Shit. This isn't good. It's going to be bad. She had finally healed, well the best she could. It took almost a year for her to come around. Give me a minute to get dressed. I'm coming with you."

"Alice, you and Rose helped Bella. You saved her. And for that I am forever grateful. I hope you don't mind but I would rather go to her alone. "

"Ok. I guess. But give me your phone and I will enter my number. I want you to call me when you find her. The cemetery is off Merchant Rd and Calawah Way. "

I gave Alice my phone and put my jacket back on. I need hurry. I don't know how long ago she left. I know that Forks is about 150 miles from here. Alice handed me my phone back and wrapped her arms around me.

"I am grateful she has you now, "she said as she kissed my cheek.

I ran to my car as if I was running a NY City marathon. I quickly entered Forks Cemetery into my GPS and headed towards I-5N.

**BPOV**

_86 miles to Forks, WA._ I looked at the speedometer. 85 mph. I better slow down. The rain is starting to fall and the last thing I need to do is get a ticket or get in an accident. I backed it down to 65 mph and turned the radio up. The only station I could get to come in was a local Country station. But that's ok. I have a very eclectic taste in music. I listen to everything from Bach to Metallica. The DJ came on and advised there is a Severe Flash Flood Warning for Port Angeles and Forks. _Great._

I listened to the melody and the lyrics of the song that played. They made me think of them. I need both of them. I need them now.

_Picture perfect memories scattered all around the floor,_

_Reachin for the phone cause i can't fight it anymore,_

_And I wonder if I ever cross your mind_

_For me it happens all the time,_

_It's a quarter after one, im all alone and I need you now_

_I said i wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now_

_And i don't know how I can do without, I just need you now_

Edward. Jacob. The love I have for them is so strong. Edward is the love of my life. He is my protector, my lover, my best friend. Jacob he is, was Bella, was. He is gone. He isn't coming back. You know this. Why are you doing this to yourself? Jacob. He was the glue that held me together for so long. And now I am happy, truly happy and he isn't here. Tears streaming down my face as I begin to scream.

**EPOV**

95 mph on the WA-104. I had to get to her and fast. I can't imagine her state of mind right now. I don't know what I would do if I lost Jasper or Emmett. And I could never imagine watching it all unfold. The rain started to come down even harder. I refused to decrease my speed. I am an excellent driver. I can handle any kind of road in any kind of weather. I looked at my phone, hoping by the grace of God she responded. Nope. No response. I docked my IPod and turned the volume up. 94 miles to Forks, WA. _I'm coming, Love. Hold tight._

**BPOV**

I exited on to US-101N. I am almost there. 55 miles to go. I turned the heat up as I shivered from the cold. Thoughts of Jacob flood my mind. It's getting harder for me to think straight. _Come on Bella, don't be reckless. Focus. _

"_You remember when we used to make mud pies?" asked Jake._

"_Yeah and you used to rub mud all over my face and made me cry."_

"_That's what boys do when they like girls Bella. We are mean at first and then you end up liking us."_

"_I only played with you because Billy is Charlie's best friend."_

"_Whatever Bella. You loved me from the day you met me!"_

"_What's the first thing you wanna do when they release us? That nurse said it might be today."_

"_Gee, we have a few options. We could lay on the couch? Or we can lay on the recliners? Up to you."_

"_Smart ass! I'm tired of laying around."_

_"I know, honey. But soon enough, you'll be up running around and falling down again."_

_"Hey, Jake."_

"_Yeah Bells?"_

"_Thank you. Thank you for saving me. Thank you for being my best friend. Just. Thank You."_

"_No problem Bells. That's what I am here for. We're two peas in a pod. You hurt, I hurt. I couldn't stand to see you in so much pain. I wanted to help you. I always do."_

I was quickly pulled back to reality with the sound of a horn blaring. I had started to cross into the other lane_. You're almost there Bella, 30 miles to go. You can do this._

**EPOV**

_58 miles to Forks, WA._ My phone rang and I about jumped out of my skin. But it wasn't Bella's ringtone. I look at the caller ID. Jasper.

"What is it Jazz?"

"You okay man? Alice called me and told me what was going on. Emmett and I rushed over to Alice's apartment and are here with the girls."

"Thanks man. To be honest, I am scared. Scared shitless. It is going to kill me seeing her broken."

"If there's anything we can do, just say the word."

"I appreciate man. I hate to cut it short, but I should go. It's pouring down rain and I am about 50 miles or so from Forks."

"Alright man. Be careful," Jazz said as he hung up the phone.

**BPOV**

I took a deep breath as I turned left onto Calawah Way. There it was ahead on the left. My heart was racing and my hands were shaking uncontrollably. I somehow managed to throw the car into park and step out. As my feet hit the ground, I felt them begin to buckle. I grabbed a hold of the door and pulled myself together. I pulled the hood of my coat over my head and made my way to his headstone. I made it halfway up the hill when my foot slipped and I went sliding back down_. Damn it Bella, no time to be clumsy._ I pulled myself back up and made it up the hill. There it was next to an old oak tree. I began to run to him.

I made it to him and slid down to the ground. I sat there and cried. I screamed and I felt the pain all over again. The same pain I felt exactly one year ago today. I ran my hand over his name.

_Jacob Black_

_Beloved son and friend_

_July 3, 1986-November 29, 2008_

My hands shook as I ran my fingers back and forth. Over and over again. I laid down with my face against the stone. The rain came down harder, washing away my tears.

"Jake, it's me. I'm here. I miss you. Fuck do I miss you. It hasn't been easy you know. I feel you around me all the time. It's not the same without you. I miss your voice. I miss your hugs. I miss your smart ass remarks. I just fucking miss you Jake. You are supposed to be here. You are supposed to be with me, not in some hollow grave in the ground. I talk to you all the time. Well, I talk to a stuffed Wolf that Edward gave me. It's name is Jacob. He bought it for me in San Francisco. He bought it for me in memory of you. He's really good to me Jake. He reminds me of you sometimes. He catches me when I fall, and we both know that happens a lot. He protects me too. He kicked Mike Newton's ass. Remember that douche bag?"

"Edward. He's the guy whose nose you broke. He wasn't a creep Jake. He's an amazing person, with a beautiful soul. I didn't realize he was the guy from that night when I actually met him a few months ago. After you left that night, he was in pretty bad shape and he left before I could even apologize. And then I met him at Dixie's. Kinda funny, he works there now. "

A bolt of anger ran through my body and I sat straight up. I began yelling at the top of my lungs.

"Damn you, Jacob Black! Why did you have to go and die on me? You're supposed to be here. You're supposed to be sharing this all with me. You were supposed to be happy for me! You were my best friend and now you're gone. It was your temper that got you killed, Jacob. Damn it. Why couldn't you have just left well enough alone?"

**EPOV**

I pulled up to the cemetery and my body began to shake as I saw her car. I parked right behind her and got out. I had no idea where she was. I didn't want to call her name and scare her off. So I began walking. The cemetery is not that big, it shouldn't take long. I started up a hill, which was pretty much a mudslide. I heard her. She was yelling. My feet began to move faster. My heart dropped as I heard a blood curdling scream. _Run you idiot. Get to her._

"Somebody help me. Help me to understand why. Why does it have to be this way? Why damn it? Why?," she cried.

I got to the top of the hill and saw her. Soaking wet and cold. Broken, that she was. And my heart was breaking to see her in so much pain. She dropped to her knees and continued to scream.

For a moment, I didn't know what to do. I didn't want to frighten her. I wanted to comfort her. I wanted to take away her pain. Even though I know I can't. The only way to take away her pain is to bring Jacob back. We all know that is impossible. The screaming stopped. She was sobbing with her head between her knees.

I walked over to her. Her body shook as she cried. She never raised her face. I made it to her and she started rocking back and forth saying, "No, No, No." Tears began to fall from my eyes.

I dropped to my knees and took her into my arms.

"Jake. I feel you. I can feel you again."

"Bella, love it's me. Edward."

She jerked out of my arms and I was scared she was going to hit me.

"Edward? How did you know I was here?"

"Remember the night you realized I was the guy that Jacob fought? You told me everything about the accident. You told me the date he died. I realized that it was today when I went to your apartment and you weren't there. "

"Why did you go to my apartment?'

"Because I needed you. I couldn't sleep. I missed you in my arms. If you couldn't be there, I wanted to at least hear your voice. But you turned your phone off. I couldn't reach you so I decided to go to your apartment…," she cut me off.

"Were you checking up on me? Do you not trust me?"

"Bella, Love. No, that's not it at all. Please just listen to me. I wanted you so badly in my arms that I decided I would go to your apartment to sleep with you in your bed. I have no reason not to trust you Bella."

"Just go Edward. I can't do this. "

"Bel—"

"Now Edward. Just go."

"I'm not leaving you," I said as I tried to pull her to me.

Bella started screaming and swatting at my chest.

"Leave me alone. I am better off that way. Fucking leave. If you don't, I will," she spat.

Why is she doing this? I can't leave her. I will never leave her. She's trying to cope with the pain. She doesn't hate you. Deep down she doesn't want you to leave. Give her the space she wants. But keep a close eye on her. I decided to wait for her at the bottom of the hill. I would be close enough if she needs me but out of sight as she wished.

"Fine Bella, I will go. I love you. And remember he loves you too."

**BPOV**

I watched him walk away. He hung his head down and ran his hand through his auburn mane. I can't do this, I am not strong enough to go through this again. I drop back down to my knees and rock myself.

"Why is this happening again? When will the hurt stop? Jake, I love you. Tell me when this going to get easier! Talk to me damn it! My heart is breaking into pieces Jake. Did you see what I just did? I just pushed the man who loves me away. I feel like I am going crazy. One minute I am madder than hell at you and the next minute I am completely despondent."

"Honestly Jake, I rather hurt than feel nothing at all. The pain is a reminder that you were real."

I sat motionless in the pouring down rain.

"I am writing again, Jake. It was Edward who pushed me. Just like you used to. I'm telling you, you would have really liked him. You made me a better person. So does he. You made me love life. So does he. You told me I was a good person and made me believe that and he never lets me forget it. YOU believed in me and so does Edward. But now you're gone. And what if something happens to him? I can't go through that pain again. You were my best friend, Jake. And you were supposed to be here and tell me what to do. I am so tired Jake. I lay here on your headstone and I imagine it is your chest. Can I lay here and you hold me? I love you Jacob Black. I miss you."

I am so cold. Cold and alone. I'll just lay here with Jake for few minutes. Damn it's freezing.

**EPOV**

I could hear her talking to him. I couldn't help but to cry. I want to fix this. But, I can't promise her that I will forever escape injury. There are no guarantees in life. If only I could convince her that she will see him again. She needs to feel at peace, but I am unsure of how to make that happen. I would go to the ends of the earth and jump through fire for this woman.

I listened for her voice. She was quiet again. I walked up the hill being very careful that she didn't hear me. As I approached the top, I saw her. She was lying down, not moving. I whispered her name. She didn't respond. I knelt down in front of her, touching her face. She was ice cold.

"I will make it go away, Bella. I promise I will. Let me help you, sweetheart," I said as I kissed her forehead.

Bella's eyes opened. She slowly sat up, looking around, confused. As her eyes settled back on me, she smiled but then suddenly started crying again. Although this cry was not the same as the emotional sobbing I had heard from her just a half hour ago. I could sense that this cry had finality about it. I took her in my arms, soothing her as best I could as she opened her heart to me.

"I miss him so much, Edward. I still reach for the phone sometimes to call him. Then I remember. And God, it almost killed me when he died," Bella said breathlessly.

Bella started shivering again and I had to get her out of this rain.

"Let's go back to the car where it's dry. We don't have to leave if you don't want but, Bella, you're going to get sick."

She nodded and keeping my hand in hers, stood and started walking back down the hill. But she was so weak she fell almost instantly. I scooped her up, bridal style, and carried her rest of the way down the hill. I set her down and was surprised when she got into my car rather than hers. I started the engine and cranked the heat so she could get warm. We sat there for a minute and I asked if she wanted to leave. We could get her car in the morning. At first she didn't say anything. I was afraid she started going into shock again when she spoke, her head in her hands.

"Edward. I don't know what to do. I can't thank you enough for saving me from myself all those months ago. And for coming to my rescue the other night, only to do it all again today. But why are you with me? I'm a basket case. I've lost people who were close to me before. But, the pain I feel from Jacob's passing is different. I mean, I wish my grandmother was here to see my happiness with you. It's not just that. He was angry with me and I with him when we last spoke. I can't bear the thought of him dying still angry with me. I feel like I can't move on. I want to. I just can't. I don't know how."

"Bella, first of all, you're not a basket case. You experienced a great loss. So your reaction to it should be monumental. That's what makes it healthy. Had you kept it all bottled up, I would be worried. Secondly, you ask why I am with you? Honey, please. You have no idea the joy you bring to my life. Your laughter, your wit, your fierce loyalty to your friends and family all make up who you are. You make me a better person. You give me the courage I need to face difficult issues by just standing by side. With you, I learned to love life again. I no longer exist, I live."

Bella started laughing and I afraid she thought I was patronizing her. But before I could reassure her I was serious, she grabbed my hand and kissed my cheek.

"I said pretty much that same exact thing to Jacob about you. Isn't that funny? Ha, nothing about this is funny, I know. But, we are perfect for each other. At first I didn't want to get close to you because I was afraid of losing you too. I know now that's not it. I would give up a lifetime of nothing special even if it meant I could have you for a little while."

"I'm not going anywhere, baby. I will always be with you. Even after the good Lord decides to take me away, I'm with you. And honey, I think Jake felt the same way."

A tear rolled down her cheek as she tried to blink them away, looking towards the roof of the interior.

"I can feel him with me sometimes, you know. I just wish I could tell him I was sorry that I couldn't love him like he wanted. And I wish he could be happy for me."

"Honey, you just did. He hears you. And he is happy for you."

"You don't know that."

"Yes, I do. Remember the message he left on your cell phone right before he died. He told you that he loved you."

Bella started really crying then and I had to act fast. I took both of her hands in my one and brushed my other against her cheek, stroking her.

"He told you that he loved you. Right before he died, sweetheart. He had already made his peace with it. He wants you to be happy, baby. He was telling you that. Don't you see?"

Bella sighed and looked out of the window. The rain was really coming down and I was too tired to drive back to Seattle. I put the car into reverse and backed out the parking lot. Bella never questioned where we were going or what we would do about her car. She just dug into her pocket and pulled out her keys, hitting the lock button. I headed back to US-101N. A half-mile up the road I saw a sign for Olympic Suites Inn. I pulled over and opened the door for Bella. She got out and surprisingly enough, ran to the front entrance and out from the rain. She never ceases to amaze me.

After getting us a room for the night, well morning really, I realized I hadn't called Alice. It was 4:15 a.m. I knew she'd really be worried if I waited any longer to call.

"Bella, we need to call home. Alice and Rosalie are worried about you."

"Oh shit. Ok."

"I'll call honey. You don't have to if you don't want." Bella nodded.

I dialed Alice's phone, sitting on the bed with Bella, my hand resting on her knee.

"Alice, its Edward.... No, she's ok....We were too tired. We're at the Olympic Suites....Well check-out is 11 a.m..... Hang on; she's in the bathroom....

I covered the mouthpiece of my phone and looked at Bella.

"She wants to talk to you," I whispered. Bella shook her head. I waited a minute before speaking again.

"Alice, she's getting a bath right now. She said she'll just talk to you when she gets home.... Ok, I'll tell her.... We will.... See you in a few hours.... Bye, Alice."

"She said that she loves you."

Bella laid back on the bed and I knew she was exhausted. I brushed her hair away from her face and kissed her forehead.

"Do you want to get a bath?"

"No. I'm too tired."

I took her shoes off, thinking back to the night at Dixie's when I did the same thing. I pulled the covers down on my side and Bella lifted herself off the bed so that I could pull her side down too. She snuggled under the covers, rolling on to her side. I set the alarm on the nightstand for 10 a.m. and crawled into bed with her. I wrapped my arm over her shoulder, pulling her into a spooning position.

"Hum my lullaby for me, Edward, please."

"As you wish."

* * *

**Who needs a hug???!!! I know I do...GROUP HUG!!!!!! Hugging is like pushing the little green button down there and reviewing!!! **

**XOXO**


	19. Sex on Fire

**A/N:**

**Hello my little minxes!!! I hope everyone enjoyed their holiday and are ready for a rockin' New Year!! I am sorry it has been almost 3 weeks since I updated, you know that NEVER happens, but with the holidays and all…..and 18 was very emotional for me as that was me at a point in my life, but I didn't have an Edward to come save me. **

**Okay, enough of that sad crap!! Thank you for all of the reviews!! You guys are fantastic!!**

**I am going to warn you right now…there is A LOT of lemony goodness in this chapter! I thoroughly enjoyed my bottle of Jack and the bottle of Pinot Grigio that Santa left in my stocking! Well, enough jibber-jabber…go read!!!**

**Twilight character names belong to Stephenie Meyer. My take on the characterizations, plot lines, backgrounds and details belong to me. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without express written authorization.©2009 Cullenbanger9. All rights reserved worldwide.**

* * *

**EPOV**

I hummed Bella to sleep as she asked. I would never deny any request from her. But, I too was sleepy. I can always tell when she is near sleep because her breathing pattern changes, stabilizes. By the time she was asleep I was barely humming any longer.

I woke to the sound of the alarm. Without opening my eyes, I shut off the alarm and rolled to face Bella. I reached for her but her side of the bed was empty. I sat up quickly. The aroma of freshly brewed coffee filled the tiny room. I could see her sitting in the padded chair near the end of the bed, at the little table drinking the complementary coffee. She was stretched out, ankles crossed, quietly sipping. She had a puzzling look on her face. I wasn't sure if she was angry, still tired or what.

"Hey you," I said softly. "When did you get up?"

"About an hour ago."

If she woke up an hour ago, that meant she only had 4 hours of sleep. She was still so tormented over the loss of her friend. I got up from the bed and started to make my way to her, to hold her, to comfort her, when she spoke, effectively stopping me in my tracks.

"You came for me."

It sounded more like a question than a statement.

"Well. I mean, you didn't answer. So, I headed over and ..."

She cut me off.

"I know, Edward. You explained that already. But you came for me. You knew where I was. Alice and Rosalie didn't even remember the date. But you did. You remembered and you came for me."

"I remember everything you tell me, Bella. And I thought you needed me. So I came."

Bella stood up from her chair and walked over to the bed. She straddled my thighs and peppered my face and neck with kisses. "I love you, I love you, I love you," she said as she moved from area to area, kissing along the way.

I couldn't help but smile. I pulled back and looked in to her eyes. And even though I hated the thought of ruining this lighthearted moment, I had to ask. "Are you sure you're ok?"

"I am now, Edward," she answered, still smiling. "Let's not leave."

"What?"

"I mean, let's not head back just yet. Let's stay here. One more night in this room. You're still tired. We can order in some Chinese food and veg out. Let's not go back just yet."

"What about Alice and Rosalie? They're worried about you."

"Alice and Rosalie are fine," she said waving her hand. "Call them and tell them I don't want to let you out of my arms just yet. Please, Edward. Stay here with me. Be reckless and spontaneous. We can fuck like animals and make love like soul mates for the next 24 hours. Please."

I picked up the phone and quickly dialed the front desk. I reserved the room for another night and called Alice.

"Alice, we'll be home tomorrow....No, everything is fine....I swear....She just wants to stay one more night....No, it's nothing like that....Alice, I'm not lying...."

Bella grabbed the phone out of my hand.

"I'm fine, Alice. But Edward just drove four hours in the pouring rain, on instinct, to rescue me once again. And if you don't mind, I'd like to have a little sex before we head back and have to start the daily grind of school all over again! .... I knew you'd understand....Tell Rose I love her....Love you too, Sweetie....See you tomorrow....Bye."

Bella flipped the phone shut and tackled me on the bed.

**BPOV**

I was trying to get Alice off the phone. Looking at that sculpted chest laying there on the bed with his boxers barely on his hips, exposing that wondrous "V", I wanted to pounce on him and hard.

I said my goodbyes and quickly closed my phone. I wanted my sex god and I couldn't wait any longer.

I tackled Edward to the bed and immediately crashed my mouth to his. _God I love the way his mouth tastes. _It tastes like cinnamon with a healthy dash of desire.

Edward giggled, fucking giggled, as I pounced on him. His arms encircled my waist and he began to roll, taking the top position but I rolled again. I wanted to be on top!

I was dressed in only the hotel robe. I had slept in my boy shorts last night as my clothes were rain soaked and muddied. Edward began to peel the robe from my shoulders, kissing every inch from my shoulder to the spot on my neck that he so loved. I tilted my head back and rolled it to the left providing him better access. I watched him out of the corner of my eye. Just watching him adore my body was enough to make me wet.

Edward pulled the tie to my robe and removed it in one fluid motion. My body shivered, but not because I was cold. I was so aroused by this man. _My man_.

"I want you so badly, Edward," I breathed as I leaned down to his ear, sucking in his ear lobe.

"Is that right Bella?" he said as he ran his hands up my body and cupping my breasts.

"As if you had no idea," I teased, rocking my hips as he pinched my erect nipples.

Without any warning I felt a swift smack to my ass. _Holy Fuck. Oh Edward, you are perfect, aren't you?_

"Unnngggg. Yes sir. Can I have another?" I begged in arousal.

"You naughty girl. You like that. Don't ya?"

"Fuck yes."

"Watch your mouth, missy. It will get you into trouble."

Edward spanked me harder this time and took my right breast into his mouth as he worked my left.

"Are you going to behave?" he asked sternly.

I looked up at him with hooded eyes, full of lust, and shook my head no.

SWAT! I gasped as the sheer pleasure coursed through my body. Swat, swat, SMACK!

My heart was pounding out of my chest. I rested my forehead on Edward's shoulder as he once again craned his lips to my neck.

"Mmm…Bella…you taste so…good…," he moaned low and shallow as his hips gently thrust forward and I felt his erection, begging me for friction.

I ran my nails down Edward's chest. Down to the heavenly "V".

"Bella," He moaned.

I slid myself down his body and grabbed a hold of his boxer briefs. I clenched them tightly and moved them down his hips down to his ankles. I then removed them completely and tossed them behind my back.

"Sit back and enjoy the show Cullen. I dare you."

Edward released a low growl and ran his hand through his bronze tinted mane.

"Is that a threat or a promise, bad girl?"

I would use my mouth to respond to him, just not with words.

I reached forward and grabbed Edward's cock, which was standing straight up in the air, all ten inches of it. Its purple head spread almost two inches across and it seemed it might burst. I leaned over, and drew his cock into my mouth, softly sucking it all the way in, straining to stretch my mouth all the way around it as it glided over my tongue into the back of my throat.

Letting it slide back out to my lips, I probed my tongue into the slit at the end of his cock; pushing it in as far as I could, causing Edward to writhe on the bed.

I took his shaft back into my mouth, this time relaxing my throat and letting his entire length slide all the way into my throat until my nose was pressed up into his patch of hair.

I let his cock throb in my throat for a second before sliding it back out to my lips, where I sucked mightily on it, working the length of his cock with my hands as I sucked on him.

I began to bob up and down on his cock, each time hitting the back of my throat, massaging it with my throat muscles and sucking on it with my mouth and tongue as it slid back out each time.

Edward's head was now rolling back, his eyes closed as I continued my oral extravaganza.

"No one has ever sucked my cock the way you do Bella," Edward groaned.

"Mmmm," I hummed taking him even deeper in my throat.

I worked with a fever on his cock, pumping him like crazy as I greedily sucked on him. Slurping now, I began to massage his balls with one hand while continuing to pump his cock with the other. I loved the feel of his balls rolling around in my hand as I gently massaged them.

I could feel his cock tense as his balls spasmed, getting ready to shoot his load of cum out of his cock. Giving his balls one last squeeze; I pressed the tip of my middle finger on his body in the space between his sac and bud. Edward shot up, practically convulsing.

"Be—lla," He stammered.

I gave Edward a wink as I pumped him harder, running my hand fast and hard over his pulsing vein. I knew he was close.

"Fuck Bella," he moaned.

Edward pumped his load into my eager mouth. I was swallowing it as fast as he pumped it, filling my mouth. I sucked the last of his cum from his cock, as I pulled him deeper into my throat once more. I slowly let it slide back out and then sat up and smiled at him, my lips puffy and slightly swollen from my labors.

"Oh God," Edward said, panting.

"I'm so glad you approve," I teased.

Knowing that I put that sated look on Edward's perfect face, that it was I who could change his breathing habits and roll his eyes back into his head, stirred the inner prude from her slumber in my mind. And the wanton siren in me just ran her over, knocking her ass back into the recesses.

"My turn," Edward said as he grabbed my hips, flipping me on my back.

**EPOV**

Bella groaned, clutching my head, as I licked her pussy. My tongue drove her crazy as I plunged it into her, sucking her as I swirled my tongue around her hole and loudly slurping her juices which were now running down her thigh.

She arched her back as I moved up to her clit, sucking it into my mouth as I butterflied it with the tip of my tongue, causing her to scream out loud.

"God, I love it, I love it," she cried. "Don't stop now. Keep on sucking. That's it, suck me, suck me, SUCK ME!" she screamed, as her orgasm ripped through her body, cascading her juices into my eager mouth as I sucked her pussy.

As I sucked the last of her nectar from her, chasing up her hole in search of more, Bella collapsed to the bed in front of me, her legs splayed open, her nether lips puffy and engorged.

"Please Edward," she begged.

"What is that you want Bella?"

"Fuck me," she breathed.

"Louder Bella. I can't hear you."

I heard her just fine, but hearing her beg and loud enough for anyone in the room next door to hear nearly made me cum.

"Fuck me Edward!" she screamed.

"Oh I will, love, but I want you to ride me first."

Within seconds Bella mounted herself on me, impaling herself on my cock.

Bella began to ride up and down my cock as I reached up and began to play with her breasts, rubbing and massaging them, then squeezing her nipples and pulling on them, watching them grow hard and stick out.

Bella had perfect breasts. They were full but not huge, with big nipples that stuck out almost a half an inch when they got hard.

Bella reached down between her legs, letting her fingers slide along my cock as it slid up and down into her, filling her with its hugeness each time she bounced down on it. Her fingers wandered to her clit, rubbing it as she rode up and down my cock, causing her body to shiver.

Bella quickly jumped off my cock and sucked on it for a moment, then got on her hands and knees, presenting her cunt to me from behind.

She was quite the dirty girl this morning. I'm not sure what had brought out this side of her, but I liked it.

Instantly, I got to my knees and buried my cock into her warm pussy, jamming it all the way in with one sudden thrust.

"Damn Bella, you are always so tight."

"Unnngh," Bella grunted as she took all ten inches like a champ.

Bella began pushing back against me as I began to pump my cock in and out of her. The sound of my cock sloshing in and out of her pussy filled the room, as did the combined aromas of our marathon fucking.

I continued to thrust into her as she reached back between her legs, my balls rubbing across her fingers each time I buried myself in her, then letting them massage her clit as I pulled away.

I could tell she was approaching her orgasm and I wanted us to come together.

"Don't come yet, Love."

"So close Edward. Hurry...please."

It was her 'please' that did me in. I grabbed a hold of the headboard for leverage and pounded into her. Her body was writhing and I could feel her walls starting to tighten around me, milking my cock. I tried to stave off my release. This was pure ecstasy. I reached my left hand around and pinched her nipple as I continued bucking into her.

"Oh fuck, yes, Edward."

I let go of her nipple and grabbed the headboard with my left hand, bringing my right hand back down on her backside. _I warned her that mouth would get her into trouble. _I watched her ass turn pink and it triggered something in me. Again, I spanked her and again she swore. The bed was soundly banging on the wall now as Bella pushed back against my dick and I against her ass.

"Spank me again, Edward....please." _Oh that please will be the death of me_.

As I spanked the love of my life, I could feel her spasm. And with one last swat, I released into her. Bella clenched again and I almost bucked off of her. I rested my head on her back, holding her waist. Bella's panting was driving me insane and I so badly wanted to go at it again. But she slid to her belly, pulling me out of her. I gazed at her beautiful face covered in perspiration. Sliding down next her, I kissed her forehead and then her cheek finally settling on her lips.

I glanced at the clock. It was already one-thirty. Bella's stomach growled and when it did I realized, I too, was starving.

"Hungry?" I asked. Bella nodded, still catching her breath.

An hour later, we were showered and sitting on the bed eating Chinese, flipping through the channels on the TV.

**BPOV**

I awoke from the most amazing nap. I glanced down at my body entwined with Edwards. It looked like utter perfection. If I was certain of anything, it was that we were made for each other.

"Feel rested?" Edward whispered against my ear.

"Very. I wish I could sleep in your arms everyday and every night."

"Are you aware you talk in your sleep?"

"I do not!"

"I am sorry love, but you do."

"Oh really? Well what did I say?"

"You mention something about a wondrous V?"

_Oh god._

"There's that shade of crimson I love so much," he said as he ran his thumbs across my cheeks.

"Edward, what else did I say?"

"That you were my sex slave and would pleasure me in any way possible."

"You are so full of shit, Cullen."

Even though I know it's true, I don't believe for a second that I said it out loud.

Edward rolled over on top of me and nibbled on my ear. When he pulled back, giving me his crooked smile, I realized maybe I did say that out loud.

My phone rang, startling me a little. _Renee_. I figured she would call me today. I knew she felt guilty about leaving me since this would be the first anniversary of Jacob's death. But my mother's family always manages to make her feel guiltier for moving to Washington. She was a grown woman and moved away 23 years ago, but they have never forgiven her for it.

I picked up my cell and took a deep breath. Edward gave me a wink and I answered.

"Hey, Mom. How's Colorado?" I asked.

"Don't let them treat you like that....Tell them to pound salt, Mom....Atta boy, Dad!....No, I'm good....I promise....No, I'm here in Forks....Yeah, I went to his grave....No, Edward's with me....I'll tell you about it later, Mom....Seriously, I'm ok...._Yes Mom_, Edward has a LOT to do with that....Tell Dad I said....No, I have to go....Hey Dad....I'm good....Way to put them in their place....Yeah, ok. Look I have to go....Love you too....Tell Mom I said bye....Ok....See you then....Bye."

"Aaargh."

"Aw, they're just worried about you," Edward said, rubbing his thumb over my hand.

"I know, I know. Hey on a brighter note, my dad told off my aunt!" I said, smiling.

There was a knock at the door. Edward threw on a hotel robe and answered it. When he returned back to the bed he had our clothes in hand.

"When did you send for our clothes to be cleaned?"

"This morning after our shower. Neither of us packed a bag and I wanted us to go out to dinner."

"You do know that there aren't but a few restaurants in Forks."

"I am fully aware there is no Ruth's Chris, but there is a café not far from here."

"Ah, The Forks Coffee Shop. Charlie Swan's favorite!"

"Is that okay or do you want to drive to Port Angeles?"

"The coffee shop is just fine."

"Well then let's get dressed and go grab some dinner."

Edward and I got dressed and made our way to the coffee shop which was just minutes from the hotel. We were greeted at the door by Lori, Charlie's favorite waitress.

"Bella Swan!" yelled Lori.

"Hey Lori, how have you been?"

"Oh just fine, still see your Mom and Dad in here at least three times a week. How's school?" asked Lori as she sat us at a table by the window.

"It's good. I just changed my major so it's about to get really complicated. I am majoring in Journalism."

"You always did have a way with words. Oh forgive me, where are my manners? Who is this hunk-a-hunk of burning love?"

"Lori, this is my boy friend, Edward."

"Nice to meet you Lori" said Edward as he shook her hand.

"Likewise darlin'. I'll give you a minute to look over the menu. How about something to drink?"

"We'll take 2 cokes" said Edward.

It was a little surreal for me to experience my roots with Edward. I mean Seattle was my home now and I was very comfortable with him in every aspect of my life back there. But here in Forks, I felt as if we were under some type of microscope, being examined and studied by everyone in my home town. By the time we were done eating, I had introduced Edward to at least 12 people. The best and worst part about growing up in a small town is actually the same reason: everyone knows you.

"I'm sorry about that," I whispered Edward.

"Don't be. Everybody obviously loves you and they wanted to see how you are doing. I'm honored to meet all of them."

I smiled at Edward. If only he knew how honored I was to introduce him. He has no idea how much I love him. He has saved me in more than one way and has brought life back into my once-deadened heart. He has shown me how to love again without feeling as if I am tarnishing Jacob's memory.

"Edward, I love you."

"As do I, baby," he said smiling.

**EPOV**

The next morning we were ready to depart around 10am. I was not looking forward to the drive back to Seattle. It would mean four long hours I would be separated from Bella. I was just not ready to be apart from her. I was thrilled when she wanted to stay another day. My life is complete and finally makes sense to me as long as I am with Bella. When we're apart I always feel as if something is missing. She was my whole life now. I couldn't imagine being able to muddle through the mundane parts of life or the most thrilling ones without her by my side.

_What are you thinking Cullen? It's way too early to talk marriage. Isn't it?_

"God, I don't want to make this drive," Bella said, pouting.

"Me either. But the sooner we get going, the sooner we're home."

"Well, keep your phone on in case I need you."

"Of course. You ok?"

"Yeah, I have just been having some car issues. The check-engine light keeps coming on. But then it goes out again and I haven't had the chance to get it serviced."

"Bella, you should have told me. I don't like the idea of you driving such a long distance. Maybe we could find someone here to look at it before we head back."

"Not today, Edward. It's the Saturday after Thanksgiving. The only shop in town is closed. Oddly enough, Jacob would have been able to fix the problem. But, I didn't notice it coming on more than twice when I was driving out here. I should be fine."

"Well I'll drive your car. It may just be a short. But I'd feel better if you took the Volvo."

I kissed her good-bye and we headed out onto the highway. I docked my IPod and listened to all of the songs that reminded me of Bella. I could feel that twitch in my crotch. _Jesus, get a grip. You just had amazing sex for like 12 hours._ But every song that played brought about another memory of Bella. Memories of her on sucking my dick. Memories of her screaming my name. Memories of being buried inside of her. Even memories of her sitting cross-legged on the couch and sitting at her desk, writing. I was lost in thought when I noticed the check-engine light had come on. I didn't give it much thought at first until it started flashing.

I noticed the temperature gauge was climbing. I flipped heat to full blast but it wasn't blowing out hot air. _Fuck_. I picked up the phone and called Bella.

"Bella, I have to pull over. I think the radiator is about to blow." I found a large enough berm and pulled over with Bella pulling off behind me. I got out of the car and noticed antifreeze pouring out from underneath her car. _Damn_.

"Shit," Bella yelled. "I didn't renew my AAA membership this year. Figures. This tow is going to cost a fortune."

"Bella, sweetie. Don't worry about it. I'll have it towed home to my mechanic and have it fixed. No worries."

"You're not paying to tow and fix my car, Edward."

"Bella, don't argue with me on this. What's mine is yours and you're just going to have to accept that," I said smiling.

"But, I feel bad ..."

I cut her off by kissing her.

"Didn't I tell you not to argue? I would hate to have to spank you on the side of the road," I said as I called for a tow. I could see Bella blush...then smile.

The tow truck arrived within 30 minutes. I gave the driver the name and address of my mechanic along with my credit card. I could feel Bella's stare and knew she was uncomfortable with me paying for it. I just wish she would let me take care of her and not worry about cost.

I settled up with the driver and made my way over to Bella who was leaning against my car, arms crossed.

"Quit your pouting and get that cute little ass in my car. Now Miss Swan!"

"Fine, but we are listening to my IPod on the way home. I pick the tunes."

"I don't know why you think that's a threat Bella. We share a lot of the same taste in music."

"And so you remember how music is another way to turn me on."

"Love, I think you remain turned on!" he smirked.

We strapped our seat belts on and were on our way home. As promised, Bella docked her IPod and pushed the shuffle option.

Within two notes I knew what song was playing. I cocked my right eyebrow and glanced over at Bella.

"What is it Cullen? Do you have something against Kings of Leon?"

"Absolutely not, they are one of my favorite bands." I replied as I turned the volume up and began to sing along.

_Lay where you're laying  
Don't make a sound  
I know they're watching  
they're watching_

_All the commotion  
The Kiddie like play  
Has people talking_

_You  
Your sex is on fire_

Bella began singing along and dancing in her seat. I loved watching her. I knew she was hurting inside and I hoped she would go talk to someone, professionally, about her loss. But take that turmoil away and when she lets go, it is a beautiful release.

About two hours passed and we had to stop for a bathroom break at a rest area. I was already through and at the vending machines getting us a few bottles of water for the remainder of the ride home when I felt Bella's arms wrap around my waist and her lips press into my back.

"Excuse me," I said teasing her, "but I'm taken."

Bella snorted but quickly gained composure, never taking her hands off of me. "Tsk, tsk. That's a shame," she said. "I thought maybe we could sneak away before going our separate ways."

I glanced over my shoulder. God she looked hot. And I honestly didn't think I could make it back home without being with her. I don't know what happened to me. Sure, I have always enjoyed sex. Who doesn't? But with Bella, it's different. It's magical. And like a heroine addict, I'm always looking for my next fix. That's it, really. She was my own personal brand of heroine.

"Come on," I whispered, grabbing her by the hand and walking around the large building. I didn't figure anyone would be back there and I knew we wouldn't be seen from the road. We were practically running by the time we reached the back of the building. Bella slinked along the wall and I stepped in front of her, caging her in with my arms.

I devoured her neck as she pulled on my hair. We had to hurry. For any reason, although I couldn't think of one beyond our own, anyone could walk back here and catch us. Besides, it was cold! I looked around for a suitable spot. If I took her against the wall, she'd have to remove her shoes to get her jeans off in order to wrap her legs around my waist. The ground was frozen so I couldn't take her there. _Eureka!_ I led her over to the cable box. I took off my jacket and laid it on the box. I unbuttoned Bella's jeans and slid them down, turning her around so her back was to me. I quickly shoved my own pants down and reached between her legs. She was already wet. _That's my girl!_ I bent her in half over my jacket and in one fluid thrust I buried myself into Bella. She was gripping the edge of the box while I had my left hand on her hip and my right hand on the small of her back, holding her still. Over and over I slammed into her. I was sure I would have bruises on my knees the next day but I couldn't be bothered to care at that point. Bella's moaning was getting louder and I was afraid someone would come looking for the noise. So I sped up my thrusts, driving into her with unbridled passion, grunting with each movement.

"Edward...I'm. Going. To. Cum!" Bella screamed.

I quickly covered her mouth and I could feel her moans on my palm, encouraging me to pump even faster. I could feel my balls tense and for once in my life I was anxious for release. I grabbed a hold of the cable box and drove into her one last time, feeling the explosion rip through me.

We hurried to get dressed. And I planted one more kiss on Bella's perfect lips before walking back to the car. As we rounded the corner we saw a young couple kissing along the wall.

"There's a cable box in the back," Bella said, surprising them out of their lip lock. As we continued past them, she turned back and gave the woman a wink.

We pulled back on to the highway and continued the drive home. Bella had the "just been fucked glow" about her. I couldn't help but to grin, knowing I did that to her.

"Why don't you try to take a nap Bella? We have about an hour or so to go and you look tired."

"I will. I just want to put my favorite playlist on first."

Bella adjusted her IPod and laid her head against the window. A song I didn't know began to fill the car. It sounded like a band I had listened to before, but I couldn't put my finger on who it was.

Bella's eyes began to droop as she whispered "It's Snow Patrol…"

The lyrics were pulling at me.

_I'm miles from where you are,  
I lay down on the cold ground  
I, I pray that something picks me up  
And sets me down in your warm arms_

_After I have traveled so far_

_We'd set the fire to the third bar  
We'd share each other like an island  
Until exhausted, close our eyelids  
And dreaming, pick up from  
The last place we left off  
Your soft skin is weeping  
A joy you can't keep in_

I glanced over at Bella and she looked at peace. She was sound asleep with a half-smile on her face. She is so beautiful; I still can't believe she is mine. She is not like anyone I have ever known. She fascinates me.

I feel my phone begin to buzz and pull it out of my pocket. Text from Jasper.

_E-_

_Where you at man?_

_-J_

Alice must be bouncing off the walls waiting for Bella and I to get back. I know how concerned she has been.

_J-_

_We are about 40 miles out. Be there soon._

_-E_

* * *

**That Bella sure is a dirty little minx!!! Show me some love and push the GREEN BUTTON!!! Green is what? GOOD!!!!! **


	20. Body Language

**A/N: I am amazed at all the reviews that are coming in for CW, not just here but on Twilighted as well. You guys really do love this story as much I we love writing it. **

**So now that we have the mushy part done! Here is chapter 20. **

**Fanfic Rec- The Delicate Dance of Marriage by funkydiva1978**

**Twilight character names belong to Stephenie Meyer. My take on the characterizations, plot lines, backgrounds and details belong to me. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without express written authorization.©2009 Cullenbanger9. All rights reserved worldwide.**

* * *

**EPOV**

Bella's flight to Forks was actually a blessing in disguise for our relationship. It was truly cathartic for her and she finally seemed to be at peace with not only Jacob's death, but also with moving forward in our relationship. That's not to say she was holding back in the past few months but she was no longer scared about what the future held. She seemed to embrace the unknown actually, finally coming out of her shell completely, every last brick in the built-up walls gone and she managed to captivate my soul even more.

It had been a few weeks since we returned from Forks and Christmas was only a week away. I had been struggling with what to get her. I wanted something that would represent my undying love for her. I had already purchased a few gifts I thought she would like such as a new mini-notebook for her classes. I replaced a few bra and panty sets since I had taken some of them home as souvenirs. Whatever. I wanted them and I'm not explaining myself on that one. I even bought her a suede flogger since she seemed to like the dark side a little but that was more of a gift for me, truth be told.

But none of those gifts made a statement other than I was practical (the notebook) and perverted. In all honesty, I wanted to buy her a ring. I imagined getting down on one knee, holding her hand in mine and trying to ask the woman who transformed my vague and ambiguous life into that of one with meaning, to marry me, all without crying. But it was too soon for that. She was finally coming into her own. Bella no longer defined herself as the grieving friend or even as the cautious girlfriend. She was now a woman of strength, ambitious and radiant. Plus, I'm an old-fashioned kind-of-guy. I wanted to speak with her father first. And fuck me, if I wasn't dreading that.

So, I was at a fucking stand still. I tried going to our friends for some advice but that failed miserably. Emmett, the pig, said to just do what he was doing for Rosalie which meant videoing us while we had sex. I knew Rosie had an extensive collection of porn, for a girl anyway. She practically bragged about it. But that was definitely not something I could give Bella. Jasper said to fish around for ideas. No, dick. That defeats the fucking purpose and takes all the surprise out of the equation. Alice suggested a full day at a spa for relaxation and I appreciated her advice but that just didn't seem right either. I mean, I knew she would appreciate it, love it even, but it just didn't scream "I love you." To me, it more like screamed "You need to chill the fuck out." Yeah, not what I was going for. I had yet to ask Rosalie for her advice but I was out of options.

So, I bit the bullet and asked her what she thought Bella would like for Christmas. I told her what other gifts I had bought and she seemed impressed. She said she would think about it and get back to me. That was a week ago and I hadn't heard anything from her yet. I was running out of time and was about to break down and get the damned spa day even though I wasn't crazy about it when I got a text from Rose.

_E-_

_I have an idea. Want to meet over lunch?_

_-R_

Meet over lunch? For fuck sake. Can't she just give me the idea in a text. Seriously, I don't know how Emmett puts up with Miss High Maintenance. But, I was desperate.

_R-_

_Sure. Meet you at Shultzy's at 12:30. Thanks._

_-E_

Shultzy's was a favorite for most college kids and it was close to the campus. Plus, I didn't want to go anywhere too nice because it would be my luck we'd run into someone who would invariably think I was stepping out on Bella. Not that she would believe it, but it just wasn't worth the fucking hassle.

Classes were finishing up for the semester today. And I have to admit, I was looking forward to the time off. The classes were easier for me now that I transferred into Music. I never really struggled with Pre-Med in the academic sense, but my heart was never in it. So every day was tiring. But even though I was finally appreciating the higher education I was receiving, I could really use a break. Bella and I still managed to see each other as often as possible. We'd find time during the day to sext. We'd make the most of the weekends. And even spent the night together at least three times a week. But the end of the semester meant I could spend hours of uninterrupted bliss in that sweet pussy of hers and I couldn't fucking wait.

I got to Shultzy's at 12:25 knowing full well that Rose wouldn't be there yet. I got us a table and waited. And waited. And waited. Finally at 12:50 she decided to grace me with her presence. I was ready to fucking punch her.

"How does Emmett stand you?"

"Normally on my hands and knees."

"Classy. You're late," I snapped.

"Oh don't go getting your undies in a bunge. Have a drink for crying out loud."

"Well what took you so long?"

"I was turning in my research paper, Edward. Sorry if my classes interrupted your intense need to control every situation. Geez. How does Bella stand you?"

I snorted. She's right. Calm the fuck down. Your classes are done, so chillax.

"Sorry, Rose. I'm just really stressing out over this whole gift thing. It's our first Christmas together. I want it to be special."

"Edward you do realize that Bella has never been one to graciously accept gifts, right?"

"I know. That's why I want it to be perfect, so she'll never be able to pass it up."

I noticed Mike Newton had walked in the door looking all cocky and stupid, thinking he owned the place. Immediately, I could feel my anger rise and my blood boil. I was about to jump up and hit the bastard when Rosalie, ever so gracefully, stuck her foot out sending Mike crashing to the ground.

"Oh I'm sorry. Did I do that?" Rosalie asked sweetly. "Forgive me."

Mike grumbled and found a seat with a table full of his fellow douchebags.

I had to hand it to her. She was a force to be reckoned with, that's for sure.

"Look Rose, I know you've been friends with Bella for years and stuck by her when she needed you the most. I truly hate the idea of her suffering. And that even includes anything that happened before I met her. So, I thank you and Alice for taking care of her when I couldn't."

"Edward, you're not always going be able to protect her. And she's a big girl. But, for what it's worth, you're welcome. Besides, you seem to bring out the best in her. Her eyes sparkle again."

I smiled. Rose can be a bitch but she's a good friend to Bella. Loyal. Maybe that's what Emmett sees in her. She still pisses me off though.

"So, what was your idea?"

"Well, it's more of a suggestion than a gift idea, per se."

I pinched the bridge of my nose in frustration. Just get to the fucking point, Rose. Suggestion. Idea. Aren't they just different words with the same fucking meaning?

"And...."

"Bella really is not good about accepting gifts or even compliments for that matter."

I wanted to reach out and smack her. I KNOW that. That was the whole fucking reason I wanted her opinion. I know my girlfriend. Tell me something I don't know.

"That being said, she will appreciate the gifts you have for her so far. But, I would suggest getting her something that isn't exactly tangible. Like ... name a star after her or something."

I thought for a minute. Ok. That was kind of a really good idea. Not very original but I finally understood what she meant. And seriously, couldn't she have just fucking said that? "Edward, name a star after her." That could have been said in a text!

Suddenly, the skies opened and angels sang. I had an A-ha moment as Oprah would say. Oprah? Jesus, I have to stop hanging around Alice.

Rosalie must have been able to tell because she cocked her head and asked me what I was thinking. I told her my idea and her only response was a big smile and a head nod. I thanked Rose and we finished our lunch. As I walked out of the restaurant I called my father.

"Dad. I need to talk to you."

I drove straight to the hospital. I took the elevator, feeling very proud of myself. So many thoughts were running through my head I barely noticed we stopped on every floor. Normally that would have irritated me. But today, I was too excited. Today was the day I figured out the perfect Christmas gift for Bella. All I had to do was convince my father. No sweat.

My father wasn't in his office but his assistant assured me he'd be back shortly. So I waited and contemplated how I was going to ask for something like this.

Sure enough, he returned within about ten minutes. He is the Chief of Staff at the hospital and was in the midst of opening a new clinic. It was that clinic which pertained to my gift.

"Edward, to what do I owe this honor?"

I stood up and gave my dad a hug. That wasn't out of the ordinary. My parents always showered us with affection and my father was not one of those homophobic assholes who thought hugging his sons showed weakness.

"It's about the new dialysis clinic, Dad."

I told my father about Bella's kidney transplant years ago. I also told him that Jacob Black donated one of his to save Bella. I would be forever indebted to this man who saved the life of the love of mine. I also explained that Bella is not a materialistic woman and how I was struggling with the perfect gift. I didn't even have to convince my father to go along with my idea. He knew what I was suggesting before I ever spoke the words. And thankfully, he agreed to it.

The new clinic at the hospital would be named The Jacob Black Memorial Dialysis Clinic. This was a gift Bella would truly appreciate. And I felt I owed him that much.

**BPOV**

"Hello?"

"Hey Bella, it's your father."

"Hey Dad, what's up?"

"Your mother and I wanted to know what day you are coming in for Christmas?"

Here goes nothing. I had this planned out in my head, I just didn't know how it would go over with the parental unit.

"Well, Christmas Eve is on Thursday so I thought we would fly in on Tuesday. We have to fly out first thing Friday morning."

"Bella, did you just say we?"

"Uh, yeah Dad. Edward is coming home with me. I hope that is okay. I really want you to meet him."

"Well, I was waiting for this. Your mother had mentioned you were seeing someone. Guess I'm the last to know."

"He is very important to me and has helped me out a lot. You will approve, Dad. I know you will."

"Alright Bells, what time does your flight come in?"

"7:15pm. I will email you our flight itinerary so you can keep track of our flight status."

"Alright then. I love you Bells."

"Love you too, Dad. Bye."

As I hung up the phone my stomach began to knot. Nerves. Not only nerves about Edward meeting my parents, but nerves because there was something I needed to do that I had been avoiding for awhile.

I logged onto my computer and pulled up Google.

My fingers hesitated over the keys before they finally began to type.

_Psychologists Seattle, WA_

I had needed to do this for over a year. But it wasn't until Edward came along that I felt like I had the strength to do it. I knew if I was giving my all to Edward, I would need to continue to work on the pain and grief of Jake's death.

I located a psychologist by the name of Elizabeth Masen. Her website showed that she accepted my insurance and was taking new patients. I picked up the phone to make my first appointment.

The receptionist said that the earliest appointment would be January 4th at 3pm. I accepted the appointment and she stated she would mail me some preliminary forms to fill out and bring with me on my first visit.

My phone began vibrating alerting me of a new text.

_B-_

_Meet me at my house 7pm. And plan on staying the night._

_-E_

Edward and I have been together for months now, but even the simplest of texts give me butterflies.

_E-_

_A little demanding aren't we?_

_-B_

I loved pushing Edward's buttons.

_B-_

_You better behave Ms. Swan or I will take you over my knee!_

_-E_

I felt my panties soak as I read his response. I had a hot fantasy of Edward. It was him as Domward.

_E-_

_I love it when you spank me!_

_-B_

I arrived at Edward's house a few minutes before 7pm and was greeted at the door by my sex god. Damn he looked good. Hell. He always looks good. He had on a worn pair of jeans and a Black Hurley T-shirt. His hair was in its normal disarray, just the way I liked it.

"When did you go to Hooters?" Edward asked examining my blue-gray t-shirt that read "Eye Candy" and skinny jeans.

"Rose and I used to go there all the time Edward. You know they have really good wings and cold beer."

Edward just shook his head as he led me into the kitchen.

**EPOV**

Why is it that I am so fucking jealous right now? It's just a t-shirt. She looks quite fuckable in it, I might add. But she got it at Hooters…with Rose. Don't get me wrong I like Rose. But she is... how did Emmett describe her the first night he met her? Ah….Hooterific. And when you are Hooterific, that means that all the guys in the restaurant/bar gawk at you. The mere thought of other men looking at my Bella, makes my skin crawl.

_Let it go Cullen, she is yours. No one elses. Don't be a dick and say anything else. And if it bothers you that much, take it off of her!_ And queue the hard on.

I tried to nonchalantly adjust myself before Bella could see the per-dick-ament I was in. Unfortunately, I was unsuccessful.

"Need a little help with that hot stuff?" asked Bella.

I leaned over Bella, placing each hand beside her head as she leaned against the counter. I pressed my stiffening erection against her stomach and I heard her moan.

"Feeling a little naughty, Bella?"

But she did not answer me. Instead, she ran her fingernails up and down my chest, her eyes never leaving mine. She grabbed my t-shirt pulling me down to her. We both closed our eyes and momentarily lost ourselves as first our lips, then our tongues, met in a playful kiss. As they did, my hands found her hips and pulled her even closer to me.

"Turn around Bella," I commanded.

Bella was now facing the cabinets and holding on to the counter. She turned her head towards me, leaning back in to me. Her kiss was firmer this time, more urgent and made me want her more than ever. I ran one hand up her back, caressing her neck before reaching her hair. As we kissed, I pulled gently on her hair, her head resting back onto my shoulder. She let out a slight moan and my other hand began to stroke her breasts.

She reached back and rested her hands on my thighs, tracing one hand up my leg to playfully squeeze my bum. My hands roamed freely over her now, stroking her ass, then coming back to the front of her body to caress her slim waist and full chest.

As we kissed more passionately, I ran one hand over the front of her jeans. Bella gasped slightly at the vibration of my touch on the denim, then pushed gently against my fingers as I massaged her through the fabric. Our movements became more urgent still and I felt her hand reach around and move in between us, rubbing across the front of my jeans to find my stiff cock.

Feeling Bella's hand stroke me like that through the material made me even harder. Her jeans were too tight for me to be able to slide my hand down the front of them, so I placed both hands on her waist band and began to undo the buttons. She turned around towards me and I pulled the rest of the buttons open, revealing her zebra print panties.

I quickly slid my fingers down the front of them. Even before I touched the soft skin of her mound, I could feel the heat emanating from inside her. As I reached down she gasped and let out a low moan. I spread her lips gently apart and felt her wetness. I could feel her clit too, already slightly raised, and I allowed my fingers to slide over it to reach the tight, wet opening.

I loved the second gasp she made as I pushed one finger inside her. It slid in easily and I began to move in and out of her with shallow strokes. I felt her breasts with one hand as I continued to work her pussy with the other, kissing her fully on the mouth as I did. I could see and hear the effect it was having on her, not only from her heightened breathing but from the way I could feel her hardening nipples through her thin t-shirt and bra. Our kisses were becoming frantic now, tongues probing each other's mouths as our moist lips ground against each other.

I couldn't wait for her to be completely naked but at the same time, I loved the eroticism of stripping her slowly, concentrating on each wonderful area as I removed her clothes.

I broke away from the kiss and knelt down so my mouth was now level with her warm wet core. Her jeans were still on, so I pulled her forward slightly, pulling her hips towards me to make it easier to slip her out of the fitted denim. I pulled them down, slipping them off her hips and ass and down her long. Her panties followed and my fingers quickly found her pussy lips again.

I pushed two wet fingers into her, loving how much wetter she made them. I was kissing all around her mound now, pushing my tongue forward to flicker it over her clit while my fingers pumped in and out of her.

"We should go upstairs," she breathed quickly.

"Yeah, we probably should," I replied, making no move to get up or stop what I was doing. I wanted to have her right here.

The jeans around her ankles were preventing me from spreading her legs any further apart, so I lifted my head from her pussy and slipped my fingers out of her, just long enough to remove her jeans completely. As she stepped out of them and placed both feet back on the floor, I pushed gently on the inside of her slender thighs. She understood immediately and moved her feet further apart.

The feel of her hot, wet lower lips against my tongue was wonderful and made my cock throb all the more. I would have to set it free soon as it was aching badly for her touch. But I was going to drive Bella wild first. I lapped at my love's wetness, enjoying her moans as my fingers explored her g-spot, stroking it just the way I knew would eventually make her come. As she began to breathe harder, a soft sigh escaped her lips.

"Oh... Edward, I want you... I want you to fuck me."

I knew Bella wouldn't last much longer and we both wanted the same thing. Me inside of her.

"Oh please, fuck me baby."

It was one of the sexiest sounds I could think of. I loved her so much and loved the way we could be together like this, driving each other crazy with lust.

As she pulled on me to stand up, I got to my feet and kissed her again, pushing my hands up inside her t-shirt to feel her beautiful breasts. I wanted her naked and began to remove her shirt but she helped me remove it as I whispered in her ear:

"I want you to suck me. I want to feel your hot mouth around my cock.

Bella smiled lightly. She was now wearing only her bra as she pulled my t-shirt over my head and moved her hands to my waist. We kissed again, more briefly now, as she undid my belt and tore open my jeans. They slid off with ease, exposing my tight boxer briefs, made all the tighter by my engorged penis.

Kneeling in front of me and with one hand running up and down my body, Bella's other hand grabbed my cock through my boxers and slid up and down it's length, stroking me with the soft fabric. I closed my eyes and moaned gently with the anticipation of having my hard sex in her wet mouth.

I felt her fingertips on my waistband and suddenly my shaft was free. I was rock hard and the head of my cock was glistening with precum. As she got my boxer shorts to around my ankles, I helped her take them off, stepping out of them quickly.

Even before I could get them all the way off, I felt her hand grip the base of my throbbing shaft as the moist heat of her mouth engulfed my cock. The sudden move surprised me, making it all the more erotic and an involuntary moan escaped my lips.

The feeling of being naked with Bella in the kitchen of my house felt naughty and I could tell we were both enjoying it.

She slid me further into her mouth now and I could feel her sucking hard on me. As she did, her tongue darted along the underside of my shaft. She knew just how to make her mouth feel incredible on me.

Bella was slipping me in and out now, filling her mouth up with my cock, then sliding it all the way out so just the tip was between her wet lips. As she slid me out, her eyes met mine. It was so hot to have her look at me as she sucked.

"You look so fucking naughty with my cock in your mouth baby."

With her eyes still locked on mine, she flickered her tongue over the head a few times then sunk her mouth down on it again. The pressure on my cock and teasing from her eyes was too much and I broke her gaze, closing my eyes and throwing my head back.

Bella was making me wetter now, her tongue licking all the way up and down the length, then sliding me back inside her mouth. All the while, her hand was working my length, spreading her saliva down towards my balls. It felt hot when her hand glided up and down me while she sucked, but this blowjob was wetter and sloppier than usual and I fucking loved it.

"I want to see your breasts," I said, almost begging.

As I said it, I moved forward gently and leaned down to undo her bra strap. It popped open as I undid it and set her beautiful breasts free. As I slipped the straps over her shoulders, she continued to suck on me. I squeezed her pretty tits, overflowing with lust for her. As if to punish me for being so bad, she held me firmer and jerked my dick hard and fast, the way she usually did to make me come in her mouth.

"Oh, you naughty girl," I breathed, "That feels so good."

Bella just moaned, unable to do anything else with her mouth full of my cock. When she was in the right mood I knew she loved dirty talk, and from the way she was pumping my saliva coated penis, I knew this was one of those times. Her loud sucking noises sounded wonderful and gave me a couple of naughty ideas to act on before fucking her tight little pussy.

Oh Shit!

I pulled Bella to her feet when we heard keys jingling and Emmett cursing about the door being locked. Bella looked like a deer in the headlights and dropped to the ground hiding behind the large island in the kitchen. I was scrambling to find my jeans. I could explain the no-shirt if necessary but I had to get my jeans on.

Living in the city, even in a decent neighborhood, we had two dead-locks on the door in addition to the standard lock on the knob. Thankfully that allowed enough time for Bella to locate her jeans and I chuckled as I watched her stuff her panties into a pocket.

I saw Bella's bra and shirt laying on the floor in front of the island but before I could throw them to her Emmett came barreling into the house.

"Dude. Why the fuck was the door locked? You afraid to be by yourself?"

I shrugged. "Habit."

Emmett started towards to the kitchen when it must have dawned on him that I wasn't wearing a shirt. He eyed me suspiciously but didn't say a thing.

I walked around the island, kicking her clothes under a chair in the living room before coming to a stand in front of Bella, hopefully protecting her from Emmett's eyes. I knew that if he saw her he wouldn't be able to stop his mouth and then I'd have to kill him.

I could hear Bella's breathing and I glanced down at her. She had her arms wrapped around her knees and was rocking back and forth on the floor, swearing between breaths. I almost lost it and tried to cover it up with a cough.

"So Rosie told me what you're getting Bella for Christmas. Did you talk to Carlisle?"

I made a slashing motion over my throat. Shut the fuck up Emmett.

"What? Is she here?"

I sighed. "Yes, Emmett. So please just shut up."

"Does she have bionic hearing or something? She's not going to hear us out here. Seriously, that's a really good idea. She doesn't seem to be the type of person -"

"Emmett! Shut the fuck up. Her hearing is quite good actually. We can talk about it later."

He was getting a glass out of the cupboard and I was afraid that if he walked to the refrigerator he would see Bella sitting on the floor. So I blocked the fridge and grabbed the juice from it.

"Grab me a glass."

"Here," Emmett said as he turned back to the cupboard.

I glanced back down at Bella only to see her imploring eyes staring up at me.

"So, what..um...are you doing home so early? I, uh, thought you were going out with Rose."

"I'm picking her up in an hour or so. I needed to shower and I'm out of soap and shampoo at her house. I'll be damned if I'm going out smelling like fucking strawberries or whatever that homo-fruit scent is."

"Ah yes. You prefer to smell like sweat and testosterone."

Emmett laughed. "Hey, I'm all for cleanliness and grooming. I have even been known to do a little manscaping, if you know what I mean."

I groaned. Unfortunately, I can clearly remember the day Emmett bust into my room asking me if I was aware girls like their guys trimmed and tidy...."down there," as he put it.

"But there's a fine line between clean and just smelling like a fucking chick."

Emmett downed his juice and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand like the caveman he is, and headed to the sink.

I jumped in front of him and grabbed his glass.

"I got it," I said, hoping I didn't just blow it.

Emmett shook head and said, "Whatever dude."

He left the kitchen and headed down the hallway, yelling behind him, "Hey Bella."

Fuck.

* * *

**Okay...so who has been caught in the act? And where???!!! Fess up you minxes!!! And please, please...show me that LOVE!!!!! REVIEW!!!**


	21. Hypnotized

**A/N: To all my readers that have stuck around...thank you from the bottom of my heart. I have had some RL issues that have prevented me from updating and I am so sorry. I will do my best to post the remaining chapters on more of a schedule. This chapter is not as long as i hoped it would be but i was told by one of my faves that it was at a good spot. I want to give some shoutouts to my girls... camsmg and kaydee1005...i flove you hard. that is all.**

**Twilight character names belong to Stephenie Meyer. My take on the characterizations, plot lines, backgrounds and details belong to me. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without express written authorization.©2009 Cullenbanger9. All rights reserved worldwide.**

**

* * *

**

**BPOV**

This past week had been crazy busy, and here we were about to board the jet for Forks. Edward had gotten Carlisle to let him use their private jet since Forks is a short trip. Edward grabbed my hand and gave it a light squeeze. We moved to the gate and made our way outside to the jet.

As we climbed aboard the jet, Edward greeted the pilot and thanked him for his services. After storing our luggage we took our seats and buckled ourselves in.

"I love you Bella," Edward whispered as he kissed my forehead.

"I love you more than anything, Edward," I said as I nestled into the crook of his arm.

The pilot came out of the cockpit and said that we would be taking off in about nine minutes. I grabbed my phone and texted my mom. I let her know we were taking off and we should be arriving on time.

I quickly took notice that there was no flight attendant with us. It was just Edward, the pilot and I.

I closed my eyes and thought about this past week's events. And to say it was eventful is an understatement. Being caught by Emmett at first was embarrassing, but then I realized that it turned me on even more. I had moved Edward and I to his bedroom and I rode him like fucking Zorro. I saw Emmett the next morning in the hall, and I think I shocked the shit out of him.

"You're not as innocent as I once thought you were Bella. Telling Edward to blow his load down your throat was pretty amazing," said Emmett as he stopped in front of me.

"I never claimed to be innocent. I am a lady on the streets and a freak in the sheets. Or the kitchen." I said and winked.

Emmett's jaw dropped slightly as I continued to walk by. "Just sayin'."

I had spent that afternoon trying to finalize Edward's Christmas present. I called Cash and he confirmed everything was a go. Edward would have to wait to receive his present till the day after Christmas. But I knew he would be fine with that because he doesn't care about material things. And this wasn't exactly material, more of an opportunity.

The jet began to move towards the runway, aaand I decided to have a little fun with Edward. I was burning with desire from my head down to my toes.

I slowly stood and turned to face Edward. Edward made eye contact with me immediately. He began to speak and I leaned forward, pressing my index finger to his lips.

"Ssshh baby."

I had on tight stone wash jeans that hung low on my hips; I matched it with a blue loose cowl neck sweater. I slowly pulled my sweater over my head, revealing my white bra with emerald green hearts. I began to run my fingers over my hard nipples, lightly pinching them through my bra.

Edward leaned forward and I immediately pushed his chest back with the heel of my Knee-high BCBG Suede boot. I turned so my back was to him and unbuttoned my jeans. I slowly pushed my jeans down, bending over so my ass was in Edward's face. I rubbed my hand over my white lace boy shorts that matched my bra and gave my ass a light smack.

I heard Edward release a low growl, and I felt myself moisten.

I slipped my jeans over the top of my fuck me boots, stepping out of them. I slowly sat on Edward's lap and leaned against his hard chest, pressing my ass onto his rock hard cock. I rocked my hips, grinding against him.

Edward pushed my hair to the side, granting him access to my neck. He started moaning as he is sucked on my neck down to my collarbone. I slipped my hand into my boy shorts and began to rub myself as Edward watched me. Edward moved his hands to my breasts and caressed them slowly.

I inserted my greedy fingers into my pussy, swirling them around as I grinded myself against Edward. He massaged my tits and pulled and pinched my erect nipples. I moaned and quickened my movements.

"Don't stop baby. I want to hear you make yourself cum," whispered Edward against my ear.

"Unnngggg Fuck. I'm cumming….oh god, Edward!"

"That's it baby, cum all over those fingers."

"Mmmmmmm."

I pulled my fingers covered in my juices out and traced my lips with them. Edward grabbed the back of my head kissing me, trapping my wet coated fingers between our mouths, licking them clean.

Edward picked me up and pinned me down on the ground, grinding his cock into my pussy.

"I want your cock in my mouth, Edward."

He groaned as he pulled off his shirt, unbuttoned his pants, and pulled his cock out slowly stroking it. I licked my lips from top to bottom, desperately needing to taste his cock. Edward straddled my chest, pushing his cock into my mouth, and I moaned in appreciation.

He slowly fucked my mouth, pushing his cock down my throat. I grabbed his ass pushing him further down my throat, causing Edward to moan even louder.

"I want to taste you," he growled

Edward jumped off me and moved between my legs, licking my soaked panties lifting my boot covered leg over his shoulder.

"You're so fucking sexy in these," he moaned, moving my panties over as his tongue moved over my folds.

I arched my back off the floor, grabbing a handful of Edward's hair as I grinded my pussy into his face. His tongue worked over my clit and pussy, slipping a finger inside me, making me cum on his face.

"Ed…waaard. Yes. Yeeeess. Yessss."

Edward moved up my body peppering kisses against my skin, the peaks of my breasts, my neck and my mouth, slipping his tongue inside, letting me taste how sweet my pussy is. I wrapped my arms around him and he stood up, pulling me to my feet. He bent me over the chair so my ass is sticking out; he slowly rubbed my ass, hooking his fingers in the sides of my panties slowly pulling them down. He placed small kisses along my ass and thighs as he removed them.

My legs stood straight as a board with my ass out, my sweet juices dripping down my legs. I reached my out holding onto the back of the chair as Edward ran his fingers over my pussy coating them, using my juices to stroke himself.

HHHe looked at me in front of him, I watched him over my shoulder, slipping myself up and down and playing with my pussy as he watched me.

I took my coated finger and moved it over my tight opening, slowly teasing it. He couldn't take it anymore; he grabbed my hips and slammed his cock into my pussy. I dropped my head as I moaned at the feeling of Edward filling me, making me cum instantly. He slammed into me harder and harder as he felt my pussy clenching around him. He reached down and grabbed my hair wrapping it around his hand and wrist, pulling me against him.

Edward sucked on my neck as my hand moved to his head holding onto him. He kissed me hard, slamming into me harder and harder.

"Cum on my cock baby, one more time. I want your pussy to milk me baby," he moans.

I can't hold on anymore and I came hard again.'; His mouth moved over mine swallowing my screams, pinching my nipples hard, as he thrust inside of me.

Once.

Twice.

Three times.

Filling my pussy.

Edward held me close to him, kissing me passionately. "So I take it you like the boots?" I ask causing him to laugh.

"Yeah you could say that," he said as he slapped my ass.

We walked out of Forks Municipal Airport, and I spotted my parents immediately.

"Bells! Look at you baby!" cried my mother.

"Mom. I have missed you!" I said as we shared a tight hug.

As my mom released me, I looked over at my dad who was eyeing Edward up and down.

"Dad!" I cried as I ran up to my father.

"You look good Bells," he said as he kissed my cheek.

"Mom and Dad, I'd like you to meet my boyfriend, Edward."

"Mr. and Mrs. Swan, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"Please Edward, call us Charlie and Renee," pleaded my mother.

"Let's get your bags in the car and head to the house," said Charlie.

The ride to my parent's house was somewhat quiet. Edward kept our fingers entwined and his eyes on me the whole way. Renee attempted small talk with Edward, however there is no such thing as small talk with her. She asked him about his family and where he grew up and by the time we got to the house, it felt like the Spanish Inquisition.

We made our way into the house and set our bags down in the living room. Renee headed straight to the kitchen, which made me kind of nervous. I quickly followed behind her.

"Are you guys hungry?" asked Renee

"We should probably eat something, you aren't cooking are you?"

"I picked up some cold cuts and hoagie rolls at the market earlier. "

"Perfect. I will whip up some sandwiches for Edward and I. Did you and Dad eat?"

"Yes we ate at the Diner before we picked you both up."

Edward and Charlie walked in the kitchen laughing.

"What are you two laughing at?" I asked as I approached both of them

"Your Dad was telling me how Renee once burnt the kitchen out trying to cook. "

"Bells, you'd be proud of your mother. She took a couple cooking classes and is starting to improve."

I looked at my mother in disbelief. This woman couldn't cook an egg without burning it.

"Well I hope to see you put your new cooking skills to use this week mom." I said as I began pulling the meat from the refrigerator.

I made our sandwiches and we ate while Charlie and Renee watched baseball in the living room. Edward reached out for my hand as he looked me deep in the eyes.

"What?"

"You."

"What about me?" I ask as I move to sit in his lap.

"You are what I never knew I always wanted," he whispered into my ear.

I ran my hands up into his sex hair and pulled his face to mine. The moment our lips touched I could feel the electricity I felt the first time we touched. Our kiss was not rushed; it was slow, soft and sensual. It said so much without words being spoken.

Hearing Edward say those words made me fall even deeper in love with him. He was my heart, my love and my life. These past couple months he had given me so much and I was still amazed he is mine.

I slowly pulled away from Edward, needing to reciprocate words of adoration.

"No one has ever loved me the way you do, Edward. I feel so alive when I am with you. You helped bring me back to life and I thank you. I love you. Always."

We joined Charlie and Renee in the living room, and we noticed Charlie had passed out in his recliner. I kissed my mother goodnight and she hugged Edward.

"Your father still has his rules, Bells. Edward will need to sleep on the couch. I will get him upstairs while you unpack. "

"Err… thanks Mom. "

"Goodnight, Bells. Edward"

"Goodnight, I love you"

Edward and I grabbed our bags and made our way upstairs to my room. Edward glanced around the room and started laughing.

"What is so funny?"

"New Kids on the Block. Really Bella?"

"Don't mess with NKOTB, Cullen." I said as I poked his chest.

"Or what? You gonna do something about it?" he said as he cocked his eyebrow.

I pushed Edward to the bed without speaking a word. I crawled on top of him whispering, "You don't want to challenge me baby. I will win. I always win."

Edward quickly pulled me to him, crashing his mouth to mine. He bucked his hips against mine as he deepened our kiss.

"We can't baby. My dad will kill you if he finds us." I breathed against him.

"Can you be quiet?" he begged as he slid down my body unbuttoning my jeans.

"Y-yesss." I stuttered.

"This is about you baby...only you tonight. Relax baby," he whispered as he kissed my belly and slid my jeans off.

Edward pulled at the band of my panties with his teeth before drawing them down as I raised my ass. He continued to lure them down my smooth legs, sliding them off my ankles. His eyes were burning with desire as he worked his way back up my body, my panties still in between his teeth. He stopped when he got to my mouth and breathed through my panties. "Open your mouth baby." I did as he asked and he placed my soaked panties in my mouth, pushing them in farther with his tongue.

Edward made his way back between my thighs. He ran his tongue through my wet folds and began sucking on my clit as I moaned through my panties. "Ssshhh baby," he whispered against my pussy. He slid two fingers into my hot core, and I gripped the comforter holding back another moan. Edward pumped me harder and harder as he nibbled on my clit. I couldn't help but watch as he shoved his face farther into my pussy. He slammed his fingers back into my pussy, and I quickly grabbed his hair mumbling "more" through my panties.

Edward thrust and swirled his fingers harder as I bucked my hips into his face. He pulled his fingers out and began to lick my little rear hole. He worked his way back up to my clit. He stuck his finger in my pussy and then put it into my back hole. I was coming undone with every pump of his finger. "Oh shit," I groaned. As he was fucking my ass with his finger, he darted his tongue in and out of my pussy in time with his finger pumping. I began to moan louder, and Edward reached up and covered my mouth with his hand. I pressed his face into my pussy as I bucked my hips into him as I came on his face.

Edward pulled my panties from my mouth and crashed his mouth to mine. I moaned into his mouth as I tasted myself on his tongue. I pulled him further down to me deepening our kiss. The things this man did to my body, my heart and my soul. I ran my hands through his hair, moaning together at our contact. Edward slowly pulled away from me. "We have to stop baby. If your dad comes up here I am dead." He whispered in my ear..

"Uggghh. Fine." I groaned as Edward pulled me up with him.

I walked Edward to the door, and he kissed me softly and slowly.

"Goodnight Love, sweet dreams," he said as he kissed my forehead.

Edward made his way downstairs as I went to the bathroom and brushed my teeth. I changed into my sleep shirt -which was one of Edward's- and climbed into bed. I hated sleeping without him. I had become so accustomed to him humming me a lullaby to sleep or listening to his heartbeat in rhythm with mine. I tossed and turned for what seemed hours before I finally fell asleep. That night I dreamt of what forever would be like with Edward.

**EPOV**

I rolled over and looked at my phone to check the time. 4:53am. _Ugggh. Why am I awake?_ I could hear somebody moving around upstairs. I bet its Charlie, he must have to work today. I drifted back to sleep and started to dream about the night I met Bella. Just as it came to the part where we are dancing, I was awakened by a heavy hand on my shoulder.

"Edward. Edward wake up, son," whispered Charlie.

"I'm up, I'm up. What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong. I am going fishing and didn't know if you wanted to join me."

Fuck. Does this man not know what time it is? Shit, what I wouldn't give to be upstairs in bed with Bella. I really did not want to be up at this hour but I knew I needed to go with him. I knew I needed to talk to him.

* * *

**A/N: Reviews are like hugs...so hug me hard!**


End file.
